Entra en Mi Vida
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: En las altas esferas sociales, donde se deben guardar las apariencias, Kurt Hummel está comprometido con un importante empresario con quien lleva una relación tormentosa, pero que a vista de todos es perfecta. Bajo circunstancias inesperadas un día conoce a un joven diferente, un alma libre y soñadora a quien decide ayudar sin imaginar que este iba a alterar su visión de la vida.
1. Cap 1: Encuentros que marcan

_**¡Saludos a todas y todos!**_

_**Bienvenidas/os a esta nueva historia. Espero la disfruten y la vivan de principio a fin.**_

_**Nota: Las imágenes de los personajes las pueden ver en el grupo de Facebook.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

** "Encuentros que marcan"**

* * *

.

—Kurt, ¿tienes lista mi maleta? —preguntó en forma autoritaria Dante a su pareja, con quien llevaba una larga relación—. Debo estar en el aeropuerto a las cinco en punto.

—¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Tienes dos manos en perfectas condiciones para que agarres tu ropa y la guardes!

—No me parece gracioso. ¡Muévete en este momento a guardar mis cosas!

—¡A mí no me des órdenes!

—¡Es tu obligación atenderme, Kurt! —elevó el tono de la voz.

—Soy tu prometido no tu maldito sirviente —espetó y salió de la habitación lanzando la puerta.

Kurt Hummel estaba harto de esa situación. Su relación se podía calificar como un verdadero infierno del cual no sabía cómo salir.

Cuando años atrás vio por primera vez a aquel atractivo hombre de un metro ochenta, cabellera oscura y ojos soñadores, que sus padres insistían sería perfecto para él, se quedó fascinado, y luego de conversar con este durante un par de horas, no dudó en darle una oportunidad.

Descubrió que Dante era el único hijo del magnate italiano Luiggi Di Marco y la _socialité _norteamericana Arlene Ainsworth, por lo tanto, heredero universal de una inmensa fortuna.

Pero eso no fue lo que le atrajo, ya que él también provenía de una familia acaudalada.

Lo que lo cautivó fue su manera de expresarse, lo galante y gracioso que era, su alto grado de cultura, entre otras cosas. Y a eso le sumaba la forma en la que este lo miró desde el momento en que se conocieron, haciéndolo sentir el ser más hermoso y valioso sobre el planeta.

Alguna vez llegó a admirarlo, amarlo y sentirse la persona más dichosa a su lado porque este lo adoraba y no perdía oportunidad para demostrárselo.

Dante siempre fue caballeroso, cariñoso, detallista y procuró enamorarlo todos los días, así que cuando le pidió matrimonio no pudo sentirse más feliz y seguro de que tendría una vida de ensueño con el hombre perfecto, pero de aquello quedaba muy poco.

Con el tiempo esa pareja perfecta había ido cambiando, o tal vez mostrando su verdadero ser. No estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta, lo único que sabía era que se sentía miserable.

Rara era la vez en la que Dante se portaba cariñoso o atento, aunque seguía llenándolo de obsequios costosos. Pero eso no era lo que él quería.

Quería amor, paz, tranquilidad, alegría, apoyo y todo aquello que un día tuvo. En lugar de eso eran discusiones constantes, críticas, peleas, e incluso agresiones, aunque no físicas, sin embargo, pensaba que faltaba poco para que llegaran a ello.

En otras épocas anhelaba que su prometido regresara, cuando no podía llevarlo con él a los diferentes países que frecuentaba por negocios, pero ahora deseaba desesperado que tardara más tiempo en volver debido a que los únicos momentos en los que podía estar tranquilo eran cuando este se iba en uno de sus numerosos viajes.

Entró a una de las habitaciones de invitados y cerró la puerta con llave, apoyándose en ella y cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

¿Cuándo empezaron las cosas a cambiar? ¿En qué momento Dante pasó de ser su príncipe encantado a su peor pesadilla?

**_• Cinco años atrás •_**

Kurt conversaba en su habitación con Trevor y Bernard, sus mejores amigos.

—Todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Siento como si estuviera viviendo en la época antigua en donde los padres arreglaban los matrimonios para sus hijos basados en sus intereses.

—Primero —dijo Bernard, un chico de estatura promedio, físico musculoso; sin ser exagerado; cabellera ondulada color marrón y ojos del mismo tono—, todavía hay culturas donde se llevan a cabo esos arreglos, y son lo más natural. Segundo, tus padres sólo te pidieron que conocieras a ese sujeto.

—¿De qué lado estás? —increpó Kurt.

—Del tuyo, por supuesto. Nada más estoy diciendo que tus padres te hablaron de esta persona y tú accediste a conocerla. Pudiste decir que no.

—Me negué tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, pero ellos no dejaron de insistir y presionarme. Lo sabes.

—No le hagas caso —dijo Trevor—. Claro que lo sabemos. Lo que debes hacer ahora es saludar al tal Dante, platicar unos minutos con él y listo. Tus padres quieren que lo conozcas, así que con hacer eso habrás cumplido.

—¿Y de qué vamos a hablar? Él es mayor que yo. No creo que encuentre un tema que a los dos nos interese.

—Tus padres quieren asegurar tu futuro, obvio que iban a buscar a alguien mayor porque se supone que representa seguridad, estabilidad y todas esas tonterías.

—No creo que sean tonterías —dijo Bernard y se puso de pie—. A mí sí me gustaría encontrar a alguien mayor que se preocupe por mí y mi bienestar, que siempre…

Kurt lo miró con incredulidad y frunció el ceño durante unos segundos.

—Bueno, si es lo que a ti te gusta, está bien, pero eso no es para mí. Soy una persona independiente que puede valerse por sí misma en todo momento.

—Yo también. Tal vez me expresé mal, porque bien sabes que jamás permitiría que nadie me controlara o me dijera qué hacer. Me refería simplemente a alguien con quien contar, porque no soy una princesa ni una flor delicada que necesita cuidados y protección. Esas cosas no son de hombres sino de maric… ¡Dios! ¡Lo siento! ¡No quise decir eso!

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —gritó Trevor con rabia.

Kurt lo miró fijamente y suspiró. —Si así piensan mis amigos, ¿qué puedo esperar de los demás? —se sentó derrotado en el borde de la cama— Esa es una de las razones por las cuales mis padres viven preocupados y creen que tener a un esposo mayor y acaudalado me va a mantener a salvo de las habladurías y la crueldad del mundo.

—Kurt, de verdad lo lamento. No pensé lo que dije.

—Tú nunca piensas —proclamó Trevor enojado y se sentó junto a Hummel, rodeándolo por los hombros con su brazo—. No hagas caso de sus idioteces. A veces me pregunto si tiene algo dentro de la cabeza.

—Ya no importa.

—Sí importa. No es correcto lo que dijo ni que lo tomes a la ligera.

—En otras circunstancias estaría enojado, pero me siento tan nervioso en este momento que me da igual.

Trevor sabía que no era cierto. Conocía demasiado bien a Kurt, no en vano eran mejores amigos desde niños. Bernard lo había lastimado, y ya se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con él después.

—No te pongas nervioso. Todo va a salir bien.

—Dentro de poco voy a conocer a este chico y… —negó con la cabeza— a este señor, y no sé qué va a pasar.

—Como te dije antes: bajas, lo saludas, conversas con él y eso es todo.

Eres Kurt "el increíble" Hummel. Lo tendrás a tus pies en segundos. Y si necesitas refuerzos, sólo mandas un mensaje y ahí estaré.

—Gracias, de verdad.

El chico de tez oscura lo abrazó con fuerza y le guiñó el ojo.

—También vine a apoyarte, Kurt —dijo Bernard—. Jamás fue mi intención decir tal cosa.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Eres un idiota cabeza hueca.

—Lo merezco —se sentó del otro lado, dejando así a Hummel en el centro, y colocó su mano en el muslo de este—. Aquí estaremos para lo que sea que necesites.

Como dijo Trevor, si el sujeto ese se porta mal o te hace sentir incómodo de alguna manera, nos mandas un mensaje y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos ahí metiéndolo en un saco.

Kurt soltó una carcajada. —Lo peor es que ustedes sí serían capaces de hacerlo… Gracias, Bernie.

—Cualquier cosa por ti.

Varios golpes suaves en la puerta los alertaron de la presencia de alguien.

—Adelante.

—Joven Hummel —dijo una mujer de aproximadamente sesenta años que portaba un distinguido uniforme celeste con blanco y llevaba el cabello negro recogido hacia atrás—, sus padres solicitan su presencia en el recibidor.

—Gracias, Gloria. Enseguida bajo —La mujer asintió y se retiró de la habitación—. El momento ha llegado —dijo con pesar.

Sus amigos lo abrazaron y le dedicaron unas últimas palabras para animarlo.

Kurt bajó contando los escalones y cada paso que daba, tratando de evitar la plática con sus padres el mayor tiempo posible.

Al llegar al corredor que terminaba en el recibidor escuchó el timbre y se quedó petrificado. Eso significaba dos cosas: primero, los invitados habían llegado; y segundo, sus padres le darían un sermón por no haberse apurado, ya que evidentemente deseaban hablar con él antes del encuentro con los desconocidos.

"Respira" —se repetía a sí mismo—. "No hay razón para que te angusties".

Escuchaba a varias personas conversar y reír, pero no lograba distinguir lo que decían debido a los nervios.

"Cálmate y respira".

_'Muéstrate indiferente y el sujeto ese se dará cuenta que no tienes interés alguno en él'_, le había aconsejado Bernard, y tal vez eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Con una última respiración profunda avanzó e ingresó al recibidor, sintiendo las miradas automáticamente sobre él.

—Kurt —dijo Burt, su padre, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Para los demás pasaba desapercibido, pero para el joven aquel tono de voz le indicaba que estaba en problemas.

»Ven, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos… Ellos son los Di Marco-Ainsworth. Luigi ha sido mi socio durante años en varios negocios, y Arlene es una de las más reconocidas…

Kurt asintió con cortesía, pero dejó de prestar atención porque su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que no podía escuchar nada más.

—Es un placer conocerlos —dijo educadamente cuando notó que su padre guardó silencio.

—Mucho gusto —Luigi tomó su mano con fuerza.

—Es precioso —dijo Arlene con alegría—. Es casi una copia tuya, Elizabeth.

La mujer sonrió orgullosa. —Así es, de los tres, Kurt es el que más se parece a mí.

Luigi no dejaba de observar al joven detenidamente, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo y como si fuera algún tipo de mercancía que estaba siendo inspeccionada antes de ser adquirida.

—Bueno, hubiera preferido que se pareciera más a ti, Burt. Que fuera más… masculino.

El chico quería insultarlo, sin embargo, guardó silencio porque parte de los modales con los que creció dictaban que jamás se debía responder a un adulto o contradecirlo.

—Quizá se parezca a su madre —refutó Burt—, no obstante, tiene mi carácter y fuerza.

—Aun así… Aunque tal vez podríamos trabajar en hacerlo lucir de otra forma.

Era oficial, Luigi Di Marco estaba en la lista de las personas no queridas de Kurt, quien escuchaba con los puños cerrados con fuerza.

—Mi hijo está en la sala —interrumpió Arlene dándole una mirada molesta a su esposo.

El joven de ojos azules soltó los puños y pasó saliva con dificultad debido al enorme nudo que sintió en la garganta.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios cuando intentó hablar.

—Sí, cariño —dijo su madre—. Ve y no lo hagas esperar.

Kurt asintió y se dirigió a la sala, sintiendo las intensas miradas sobre él.

¿Y si el tal Dante era igual de cretino que su padre? Muchas emociones lo atravesaban mientras pensaba en ello.

Entró a la sala y miró hacia los lados, pero no vio a nadie, y un ligero suspiro escapó de su boca.

—Tú debes ser Kurt —dijo una voz en el fondo.

El chico empezó a caminar en esa dirección, rogando por no encontrar a alguien arrogante. No soportaría pasar por más en ese día.

—Hola —dijo titubeante, y detestó haber sonado así cuando lo que pretendía era hablar en un tono fuerte.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres precioso!

Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente sobre aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a él y notó como este lo miraba con fascinación.

—Soy Dante Di Marco —se puso de pie casi brincando del sofá, pero sin perder la elegancia—. Es un placer conocerte finalmente —extendió la mano.

—Igualmente —correspondió la acción, y al entrar en contacto su mano con la de aquel desconocido sintió una corriente recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Sus miradas se conectaron y sólo permanecieron de pie sin decir nada.

Cuando Dante sonrió, Kurt sintió sus rodillas temblar y pensó que ese hombre era hermoso, precioso, magnífico y todas las palabras que existieran para describir tal perfección.

Era alto, con facciones bien proporcionadas, su piel ligeramente dorada por el sol, una sonrisa de tentación y cabello oscuro que hacía contraste con unos penetrantes ojos entre celestes y grises.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el extraño en un tono suave pero firme.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

—Por favor, háblame de tu. No soy tan viejo —bromeó—. Tengo veintiséis años.

—Ah… Sí, claro —"veintiséis", pensó. Bueno, eso no era tanto como había creído cuando su padre le habló de un hombre mayor. Eran siete años de diferencia, que ahora esperaba que no significaran nada—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien. De maravilla en realidad. Aunque ahora tengo una gran duda que me hace sentir conflictuado.

—¿Qué duda?

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho. Pero cumplo diecinueve dentro de un mes —se apresuró a decir.

—Diecinueve… Luces menor.

—Es este estúpido rostro que…

—No digas eso. Tu rostro es perfección divina.

Kurt suspiró y Dante realizó un movimiento indicando que debían sentarse. Pronto estuvieron acomodados en el sofá sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír.

—Supongo que estás en la universidad.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué estudias?

—Diseño y decoración de interiores.

La conversación seguía su curso con total fluidez mientras sus respectivos progenitores observaban la escena a lo lejos y totalmente complacidos, evitando hacer ruido alguno para no interrumpirlos.

Horas más tarde Kurt subió a su habitación y se lanzó de espaldas a la cama.

Bernard y Trevor dejaron de comer y se levantaron a toda velocidad, bombardeándolo con toda clase de preguntas.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—¿Cómo es el sujeto ese?

Kurt suspiró. —Dante es el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Cuéntanos…

—Es atento, inteligente, galante, divertido —suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Es todo lo que siempre había soñado.

—¿Tanto así? —preguntó Trevor sentándose a su lado.

—No sé ni cómo explicarles. ¡Fue mágico! Hablamos de tantas cosas y tenemos mucho en común.

—¿Hablaron o tuvieron sexo? —bromeó Bernard arrodillándose en el otro extremo de la cama— Porque la expresión de tu rostro y esa enorme sonrisa no pueden ser sólo por conversar.

Kurt se sonrojó y le lanzó la almohada.

—Hablamos, sólo eso. Y como dije antes, fue mágico. Es la única forma en la que puedo describirlo.

—Queremos detalles.

—Sí, sí. Tienes que decirnos lo que ocurrió.

El chico se sentó y les contó todo a sus amigos, sin omitir nada.

—Parece una historia sacada de esos libros que lees —dijo Bernard—. ¿Y cuándo se van a volver a ver?

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana? —preguntaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Me invitó a salir. Vamos a ir a una cafetería francesa.

—Eso es rápido —cuestionó Trevor—. Recién se conocieron y ya van a tener una cita.

—Es lo que se hace cuando alguien te interesa, lo invitas a salir.

—Claro. Pero, ¿qué pasó con lo de la diferencia de edades? ¿Ya no te importa?

—Siete años no son muchos. Además, todo fue tan natural entre nosotros que ni siquiera pensé en eso, ni él tampoco.

—El hombre tiene veintiséis —exclamó Bernard—, es joven, y ya escuchaste a Kurt, está lleno de cualidades, además de que es muy atractivo. Y como punto extra, es multimillonario. Con todo eso a mí no me importaría que tuviera cincuenta años.

—¿Enserio? —el de tez oscura levantó una ceja mientras le daba una mirada de desconcierto.

—Kurt se sacó la lotería con ese sujeto.

—Sabes que hay más en la vida que la apariencia y el dinero, ¿cierto?

—Ay, como si no te fijaras en eso. Pero como dije, es un bono, porque el sujeto resultó ser una maravilla.

—Kurt sólo está deslumbrado. Es parte de ese primer encuentro, pero cuando empiecen a conocerse mejor y…

—No, Trevor —suspiró Hummel—. Fue más que eso.

—Aún no puedes saberlo.

—Claro que sí. Hay una gran química entre nosotros y la conexión que hicimos fue fuerte. Ambos la sentimos al instante…

Chicos, creo que encontré al amor de mi vida.


	2. Cap 2: El dolor de amarte

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

** "El dolor de amarte"**

* * *

.

—¡Kurt, abre y deja de ser tan dramático! —dijo Dante golpeando la puerta— ¡Kurt!

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡No me hagas ir por la llave y sacarte de ahí a la fuerza! —dio otro golpe— ¡Kurt! ¡Esto es ridículo!

El mencionado se dirigió al balcón y miró hacia todas partes buscando un modo de escapar por ahí, pero era demasiado alto y no había nada que lo pudiese ayudar a bajar.

Cerrando los ojos se apoyó en el barandal, estremeciéndose ante el contacto con el frío metal mientras intentaba ignorar los gritos de su prometido.

¿Había hecho algo mal para que Dante cambiara tanto? ¿Acaso ya no lo amaba? ¿Le estaba siendo infiel?

Preguntas y más preguntas lo rondaban sin tener respuestas, sólo suposiciones que lo lastimaban.

Su vida distaba mucho de lo que se suponía que sería. ¡Qué equivocados estuvieron sus padres!

**_• Cinco años atrás •_**

Kurt se encontraba sentado frente a la computadora en medio de una video llamada con sus amigos, comentando acerca de unas materias y los profesores.

—Kurt… —varios golpes sonaron en la puerta— Kurt…

El hombre alto de nula cabellera ingresó a la habitación y se acercó a su hijo.

»Kurt… Te estoy hablando —le tocó el hombro.

—¡Papá! —saltó y se quitó los audífonos — No te escuché.

—Ya me di cuenta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

—Seguro. ¿Qué tal después de la cena?

—No. Tiene que ser en este momento.

—¿Justo ahora?

—No veo que estés haciendo nada importante.

—Estoy conversando con mis amigos.

—Los ves a diario.

—A ti también —susurró.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

—Bien. Ahora apaga esa computadora y ve a mi despacho. Te espero en cinco minutos.

—Si estás aquí, ¿por qué no hablamos de una vez?

—Te espero dentro de cinco minutos —dijo en tono de advertencia y se retiró, cerrando la puerta.

Hummel miró la pantalla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Todos los padres son iguales! —dijo con molestia Trevor.

—Lo siento, chicos. Tengo que irme. En cuanto termine la —hizo comillas con los dedos— "plática importante" con mi papá, los llamo.

—Más te vale que lo hagas —bromeó Bernard—. Estaremos esperando.

Kurt dio por terminada la video llamada y corrió escaleras abajo.

—¿Papá? —dio dos golpes suaves a la puerta.

—Puedes pasar.

Al ingresar a la elegante oficina nunca imaginó que encontraría a su mamá también. Entonces se preocupó porque debía tratarse de algo de verdad grave.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Siéntate.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó una vez acomodado frente a sus progenitores.

—Como bien sabes, tu madre y yo te amamos profundamente y queremos lo mejor para ti en todo momento, motivo por el cual nos preocupa mucho tu futuro.

—Entiendo que los padres siempre se preocupan, pero no tienen por qué hacerlo. Soy un alumno sobresaliente, pronto empezaré a trabajar, tengo mis ahorros además de los bonos que generan las empresas, el…

—Eso no es todo en lo que pensamos —intervino Elizabeth, una mujer de piel como la nieve, ojos azul cielo y un rostro angelical perfectamente enmarcado por los largos cabellos castaños que caían a los lados—. Eres joven y tal vez por eso no lo has analizado con detenimiento, pero parte de un buen futuro es tener a alguien con quien compartirlo.

—Claro que he pensado en ello y algún día espero encontrar a esa persona a la cual unir mi vida.

—No es así de simple —dijo el hombre mayor—, y menos para ti.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Eres gay, Kurt, lo cual complica las cosas porque no hay muchos… como tú en nuestro círculo.

—Quizá, pero no son los únicos que existen. Con mis amigos solemos ir a un bar gay y te aseguro que hay muchos…

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ir a un lugar como ese. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Con todo el respeto que mereces, no puedes prohibirme los sitios que frecuento con mis amigos. Soy mayor de edad y no estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo salgo a divertirme, además de que me gusta conocer a "otras personas" —hizo comillas— como yo.

—Si quieres divertirte hay muchos lugares con clase a los cuales puedes asistir. ¿Imagínate lo que pasaría si nuestras amistades se llegaran a enterar de que vas a ese tugurio?

—No sé cómo podrían enterarse. Y no es un tugurio. El lugar al que vamos es muy bonito y tranquilo.

—Basta que sea un bar para que no se parezca en nada a lo que estás describiendo.

—Es un bar-café al cual van las personas a conversar, distraerse y compartir. He conocido personas muy decentes ahí.

—Es igual. No me interesa si la ciudad está poblada de homosexuales. Si no son de nuestro nivel, no cuentan.

—¿Por qué?

—Te hemos educado correctamente, por lo tanto, sabes muy bien que existen clases sociales y no deben mezclarse nunca, así que no me hagas una pregunta tan absurda.

—Es que no entiendo la relevancia de que las personas que nos rodean tengan dinero.

—No sólo el dinero es importante sino también la clase —acotó Elizabeth.

—Tu madre tiene razón. Hay muchos _nuevos ricos _que piensan que una cuenta grande en el banco les da alcurnia, y ni siquiera tienen los modales ni las costumbres correctas. Ellos tampoco pertenecen a nuestro selecto grupo.

Y eso me lleva a retomar el motivo por el cual estás aquí. Hablábamos de tu futuro y el que tengas una pareja adecuada. Un hombre que sea gay y pertenezca a las altas esferas no es fácil de encontrar, pero sí existe, y eso lo convierte en alguien ideal para ti.

—No veo qué relevancia pueda tener el estrato ni el nivel socio-económico en una relación.

—¿Acaso bromeas? —increpó Burt— Necesitas a alguien de tu mismo nivel y clase para que te procure la vida digna que todo Hummel merece y que consolides un matrimonio exitoso.

—En primer lugar, estoy muy joven para pensar en casarme. Lo quiero a futuro, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto por el momento.

En segundo lugar, no veo cómo el éxito de mi matrimonio dependerá de que mi pareja tenga dinero o modales refinados. ¿De qué me serviría que él cuente con un gran fondo bancario si no me ama?

—El amor nace con el tiempo —dijo Elizabeth.

—Claro, mamá. No digo que voy a conocer a alguien y enamorarme automáticamente, a lo que me refiero es a…

—No siempre es así, Kurt. Algunos somos afortunados de haber unido nuestras vidas a una persona a la cual amamos y es a la vez la indicada, sin embargo, no es una opción para todos.

—¿Estás diciendo que, aunque no ame a alguien me debo casar porque me conviene?

—No es que sea de esa forma —intervino Burt—. Simplemente se trata de estar con la persona adecuada para asegurar tu futuro.

—Eso se llama conveniencia, papá.

—Buscar a alguien de tu alcurnia es lo correcto.

—No voy…

—¡Es lo que tienes que hacer! —elevó la voz— ¡No vas a involucrarte con ningún mozalbete que no te de la seguridad ni el confort que mereces ni con un nuevo rico que desconozca las normas de etiqueta y convivencia!

Respiró profundamente y se calmó. —Eres mi primogénito —dijo en un tono diferente—, y algún día vas a hacerte cargo de mis negocios y necesitarás de alguien que te apoye y ayude no que vaya a robarte.

Además, también tienes que pensar que eres el ejemplo a seguir para tus hermanos menores.

—¿Y estar por obligación con alguien sin que haya sentimientos de por medio es el ejemplo que debo darles?

El hombre mayor se rascó la cabeza empezando a exasperarse.

—Vas a enseñarles a tus hermanos que deben elegir cuidadosa y sabiamente a sus parejas. Así de simple, y ahora volvamos a enfocarnos en ti.

—¿Qué pasa si encuentro el amor con alguien que tal vez no sea parte de nuestro círculo pero que…?

—Antes de que termines, déjame hacerte una pregunta para ver si logras entenderlo mejor. ¿Qué harías con una persona que gane un salario mínimo que apenas le alcance para hacerse cargo de los gastos y tenga que vivir limitado sin poder siquiera darse un gusto?

—Apoyarlo y salir juntos adelante.

—Eso está muy bien, cariño —dijo la mujer acercándose a él—. Será parte de tu obligación, pero es muy diferente darle tu apoyo a tu pareja que pasar hambre y pesares por su culpa.

Debes tener a tu lado a alguien que pueda darte la vida a la que estás acostumbrado.

—Para eso estudio y voy a tener un trabajo. No pretendo que nadie me mantenga.

—Creo que voy a tener que ser totalmente franco y directo contigo —refutó Burt.

—¿Franco y directo? No entiendo.

—Como nuestro hijo que eres, te amamos, te aceptamos y te apoyamos, pero no vas a encontrar eso en todas partes, por eso debes convertirte en alguien respetado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que me han estado diciendo?

—Tendrás una vida complicada al haber decidido ser gay, no obstante, pertenecer a una familia como la nuestra ayuda a que otros te acepten, y que tu pareja venga de otra buena familia hará que te respeten.

—Uno, no necesito casarme con alguien de alcurnia para ello, porque en realidad eso no haría que los demás me respeten, simplemente estarían siendo hipócritas o actuando por conveniencia.

Dos, no me avergüenzo de quien soy ni voy a esconderme, pero no elegí ser gay. Así nací y no lo puedo cambiar.

—De niño jamás diste señal alguna y de pronto al crecer nos sorprendiste con esto. ¿Cómo no quieres que piense que es algo que elegiste?

Kurt suspiró. —Necesitas tanto educarte, papá.

—¿Educarme? ¿Cómo que educarme? ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto de esa forma? Soy un gran erudito que…

—Burt, creo que Kurt se refiere a otros aspectos de la vida, no a tu preparación. Honestamente, ambos tenemos que informarnos más.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Tu padre y yo nos preocupamos por ti en todos los sentidos, por eso te prometo que vamos a ilustrarnos más, pero queremos que tú también te comprometas a pensar en lo que hemos hablado y…

El joven bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio. Cada palabra sólo le pesaba más y más y lo único que quería era desaparecer.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas?

Cuando la plática terminó, se retiró sin decir nada. Al salir de la oficina se limpió las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar.

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

Kurt levantó la mirada y se encontró con Marley, la menor de la familia, a quien adoraba.

—Me siento triste —sollozó.

Ella corrió hacia él y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación.

Una vez sentados en la cama, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Mis papás dicen que se preocupan por mí, pero siento que en realidad se avergüenzan.

—¿Por qué se avergonzarían? No hay ninguna razón para que lo hagan. Eres un hijo ejemplar, un excelente hermano, un alumno sobresaliente. Tienen muchas razones para sentirse orgullosos de ti.

—Soy gay.

—¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? Que te gusten los chichos no cambia en nada la hermosa persona que eres ni…

Mientras Marley hablaba, Kurt la miraba sorprendido. Era tan madura y sabia que a veces olvidaba que tenía trece años.

Siempre habían sido muy unidos y resultaba fácil hablar con ella por lo que no tardó en contarle lo sucedido con sus padres, y mientras lo hacía pasó de la tristeza al coraje.

—Papá ni siquiera conoce al hijo de su socio y piensa que es el hombre ideal para mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es gay? ¿Porque viene de una familia acaudalada?

¡No son más que tonterías! Quiero a alguien que se interese en mí, no en mi apellido o mi alcurnia. Alguien a quien le importe, alguien que me ame por quien soy y como soy.

—Y lo vas a encontrar, hermanito. En alguna parte está esa persona que nació para ti y que te va a dar todo el amor y la felicidad que mereces.

—¿Lo crees?

— Estoy completamente convencida.

**_• Presente •_**

—¡Kurt! —Dante lo tomó con fuerza del brazo— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Pudiste caer!

Hummel se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia el vacío, y aunque se asustó, la rabia y la tristeza lo dominaron.

—Como si realmente te importara que me llegase a pasar algo —le golpeó la mano para que lo soltara.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Hace mucho que dejé de ser importante para ti.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tu actitud, de tu forma de tratarme. No sé si ya no quieres estar conmigo, si te molesta mi presencia o si hay alguien más en tu vida… No lo sé, lo único que sé es que si seguimos juntos es sólo por las apariencias. Es todo lo que les importa a las personas, y más en _nuestro círculo_ —dijo haciendo un gesto.

—Te aseguro que no es así. Sé que he sido intransigente últimamente y he estado de mal humor, pero no es porque haya otra persona o porque no quiera estar contigo, Kurt. Te amo.

—No es verdad. Cuando me amabas eras la persona más dulce y maravillosa conmigo, ahora no son más que peleas, malos modos y gritos.

Dante lo observó durante varios segundos y suspiró. —Lo lamento. De verdad lamento haberme comportado como un barbaján contigo. No fue justo ni correcto, y definitivamente no lo merecías.

Me disculpo por la forma en la que te he estado tratando y por haber alzado la voz. Fue irrespetuoso de mi parte y prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te has disculpado y prometido que no lo harás otra vez.

—Kurt…

—No puedo seguir con esto.

—No, amor. Por favor, no. Me duele verte llorar.

—A mí me duele más toda esta situación, y ya no puedo. Creo que deberíamos separarnos.

—¿Qué?

—No me importan las habladurías, eso será mejor a vivir este tormento.

—No es así, bebé. Podemos solucionarlo —le secó las lágrimas—. Quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia en el futuro.

Tú también lo quieres —lo tomó suavemente de los costados del rostro—. Tenemos hermosos planes y sueños de una vida juntos.

—Los tenía con el antiguo Dante. Ese hombre gentil y cariñoso que me hacía reír y sentir especial. El que era mi novio, mi amigo y mi compañero.

—Sé que he estado trabajando mucho y te he descuidado al igual que a nuestra relación, además de que he traído todo el estrés y las angustias a casa y has pagado injustamente las consecuencias de ello.

Todo eso está mal y comprendo que pueda tenerte confundido en cuanto a lo que siento por ti, pero quiero remediarlo. Voy a demostrarte que estás equivocado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Comprándome otro regalo costoso? ¿Llevándome a un restaurante de lujo?

—No. Trabajando en nuestra relación para mejorarla y que vuelva a ser como antes. Sólo te pido que me des la oportunidad de hacerlo y prometo que no volveré a fallarte.

—No lo sé. No creo que…

—Vámonos lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Seamos sólo tú y yo, sin estrés, sin preocupaciones ni nadie que interfiera. Elige un destino y nos iremos por todo el tiempo que quieras. Vamos a disfrutar de la vida y ser aventureros como antes.

—¿Y los negocios, las empresas?

—Hay gente que puede hacerse cargo. Que mi padre contrate a alguien. Me da igual. Lo único que quiero es centrarme en ti.

—Te esperan en el aeropuerto.

Dante sacó su teléfono rápidamente y marcó un número.

_"Julya, cancela mi vuelo y habla a las oficinas de Amsterdam para que les comuniques que no asistiré a la reunión… Sí… Encárgate de eso… No, no lo estoy postergando… Lo entiendo… Indefinido… Gracias."_

—Listo. Así de comprometido estoy a sanar las heridas y cuidar de nuestra relación.

Si me perdonas y me das la oportunidad —le acunó el rostro—, podemos lograrlo, bebé, porque te amo y sé que me amas también.

Kurt suspiró debatiéndose entre lo que su corazón quería y lo que su razón gritaba.

—Te amo, pero no estoy seguro de que podamos arreglarlo.

—No digas eso —empezó a besarlo por todo el rostro—. Permíteme remediarlo. Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que anhelo un futuro a tu lado —besó sus labios, mas no fue correspondido—. Por favor. Vamos a intentarlo. Por favor.

El menor asintió ligeramente. —Está bien. Pero es la última oportunidad que tendrás.

—Es todo lo que te pido —presionó sus labios contra los de su prometido esperando que este lo aceptara.

Hummel devolvió el beso de forma corta. Al separarse, Dante lo abrazó y él apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de este.

Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado mucho y su relación estaba fracturada, por lo tanto, no estaba seguro de que pudieran volver a lo que un día fueron, aunque quizá irse a un lugar apartado por un tiempo ayudaría de alguna manera.

Quería creerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

.

* * *

_*** SalmAle1903**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Me haces muy feliz con tu comentario y me motivas a seguir escribiendo. 😘

_*** MariaSoledadRodriguez**_ ¡Amiga, hola!

Gracias. Me alegra que te gustara esta nueva historia. Aquí tienes la actualización. 😊

_*** Georgi G** _Gracias, amiga. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí más de esta historia.

_*** Jeny**_ Así es. Ese fue el inicio de su historia.

Más adelante llegará Blaine.

_*** Lalis Pacheco**_ Espero que hayas podido leerla. 😊

_*** D'CrissVM**_ ¿Pudiste leerla?

_*** VeronicaRucci**_ ¡Gracias, amiga! Me hace feliz tu comentario y saber que te ha gustado tanto esta historia.

_*** KmiiloBastidas**_ Muchas gracias. Me alegra saberlo. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo que esperabas.

_*** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Disfruto tanto leerte. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar en todas las partes que quieres, te llegan, disfrutas o te enojan.

Respondiéndote… Jajaja, ya me imagino a tu esposo mandándote al cebo (así se dice aquí) y tú renegando porque no quieres guardar la ropa

No hay que ser interesados. El dinero no lo es todo en la vida… (pero como ayuda) jajaja 😂😂

¿Cómo está eso de que no te importa que peleen mientras te regale un auto?

Bernard quiere a Kurt, pero a veces es un tanto… cretino.

Luigi no es nada bueno.

Dante se quedó fascinado con Kurt, eso es definitivo.

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo 😉

_*** AndersonHummelovers**_ ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno tenerte de regreso! Es un gusto volver a leerte. Gracias, espero estés muy bien.


	3. Cap 3: Constante desasosiego

**_._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

** "Constante desasosiego"**

* * *

.

Joseph, un ingeniero civil de cuarenta y cinco años, perfeccionista por naturaleza, tiene carácter fuerte y le gusta que las cosas se hagan siempre a su manera.

Está casado con Isabel, una arquitecta de cuarenta y dos años que es muy similar a él, con quien tiene una hija adoptiva a más de los propios, y sigue agrandando la familia.

Ambos se consideran un matrimonio ejemplar y padres severos ya que, a su forma de ver, es la única manera de criar hijos educados, responsables y correctos para que sean siempre personas de bien.

Son miembros activos de la comunidad y de la iglesia porque lo consideran un compromiso moral y una obligación como ciudadanos, razones por las cuales procuran que sus descendientes se involucren también en todas las formas posibles.

Al ser personas estrictas y religiosas, han establecido ciertas normas y patrones que no pueden ni deben ser alterados y mucho menos ignorados, caso contrario tendrán repercusiones que dependerán del tipo de falta que se cometa.

Como cada sábado, luego de que todos los miembros de la familia han terminado con sus obligaciones, tienen derecho a un tiempo de descanso.

Isabel sonrió satisfecha. Disfrutaba preparar toda clase de platillos para sus seres queridos y era lo único en lo que no permitía que nadie interviniera, salvo que ella lo solicitara.

—La comida está lista —dijo a su esposo.

Joseph se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba leyendo el periódico y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¡Es hora de comer! —dijo con voz firme.

Angelina; de 16, Joey; de 14, y Ron; de 12, procedieron a lavarse el rostro y las manos para luego bajar en orden e ir a reunirse con sus padres al gran comedor.

Sentados todos a la mesa esperaban para realizar la oración de agradecimiento previa a servirse los alimentos.

—¿Hasta qué hora tenemos que esperarlo? —preguntó Joey mirando la silla vacía frente a él.

—¡Este muchacho es un dolor de cabeza! —exclamó con molestia Joseph.

—¿Por qué nosotros bajamos en cuanto papá nos llama, pero él no lo hace? —preguntó Ron mirando a su hermano, y este asintió disimuladamente.

—¡No es así! —respondió enojado el hombre mayor y aventó la servilleta sobre la mesa— ¡Hay reglas en esta casa y todos deben obedecerlas! —se levantó y salió del comedor.

"Estoy harto de su rebeldía" —decía entre dientes mientras subía los escalones—. "Está muy equivocado si cree que puede hacer lo que quiere."

Abrió con fuerza la puerta de una de las habitaciones y caminó hacia el joven de cabellera oscura que se encontraba sentado en la cama escribiendo en un cuaderno.

»¡Quítate esos adefesios que no te dejan escuchar lo que sucede a tu alrededor! —le arrancó los audífonos y los aventó, logrando que el chico levantara la cabeza— ¡Dije que bajaran a comer y sigues aquí!

—Sí escuché, pero no tengo hambre. Gracias —respondió suavemente.

—¿Te he preguntado acaso? —lo miró furibundo.

—N-no.

—¡Entonces muévete en este momento a lavarte porque todos están esperándote!

—Pero…

—¡Deja de replicar y haz lo que te digo! —elevó la voz.

—S-sí, señor.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas señor! ¿Crees que estás en el ejército? ¡Soy tu padre!

En pocos minutos estaban ingresando al comedor y Joey y Ron sonrieron burlonamente.

—Siéntate —indicó Isabel con seriedad—, y di la oración.

—Ayer lo hice.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con que lo vuelvas a hacer? —preguntó Joseph.

—Cada día le corresponde a una persona.

—¡Si tu madre te dice algo, hazlo!

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que protestar? —preguntó el de doce años— Nosotros obedecemos de inmediato, pero él cuestiona todo lo que ustedes le dicen que haga.

—Ron —advirtió Isabel.

—Pero es cierto —apoyó Joey—. Siempre se está quejando o contradiciéndolos y no quiere obedecer.

—¡Ronald! ¡Joseph! —regañó su padre— ¡La mesa es un lugar sagrado y debe respetarse! ¡No quiero volver a escucharlos creando conflictos! ¿Entendido?

—Sí, papá —respondieron al unísono.

—¡Y ahora tú —se dirigió al chico de más edad—, di la oración!

—Yo puedo hacerlo —intervino Angelina con cierta timidez—. Tengo una muy bonita preparada.

—Gracias, hija, pero le he dado una orden a tu hermano. Y no sólo hoy, sino durante una semana él será el encargado. Luego de eso continuarás tú.

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad y en su mayor parte en silencio hasta que Isabel empezó a retirar los platos.

—No has comido casi nada —le dijo al joven.

—Lo siento, no tengo mucho apetito.

—¿Crees que paso horas en la cocina para que desprecies mi comida?

—¡Oh no! Nunca haría eso.

—Lo que sucede es que no le gusta lo que preparas —dijo Joey.

—N-no es cierto.

—Te escuché el otro día cuando dijiste que la comida de mamá era mala.

—¡Joseph, al rincón de castigos! —gritó su progenitor— ¡Y te vas a quedar ahí durante dos horas! ¡Fui muy claro al decir que la mesa se respeta!

—No es justo. Yo sólo…

—Al rincón por dos horas, y harás voto de silencio hasta mañana por cuestionar mi autoridad.

—Ron, Angelina —dijo su madre—, pueden retirarse.

—Gracias —respondieron y se levantaron en silencio.

—Y tú te quedas aquí hasta que termines —sentenció Joseph mirando al chico duramente.

—Come —dijo la mujer en tono severo—. Si prefieres la comida fría es así como voy a servírtela a partir de ahora.

—No he dicho eso. Es sólo que no tengo hambre.

—¡No le respondas a tu madre! —volvió a gritar Joseph— ¡Y no te levantas de esa silla hasta que hayas terminado! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, señor.

—¡No me digas señor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que entiendas? —El adolescente bajó la cabeza— ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Los ojos color miel se posaron sobre los del hombre frente a él.

»¡Y cuando termines vas a lavar los platos, ollas y utensilios, luego limpiarás toda la cocina! —se acomodó en su silla— ¡Ahora come!

El joven, cuyo nombre es Blaine, suspiró y tomó el cubierto. Su garganta estaba cerrada y no tenía idea de cómo hacer para que el bocado pasara, pero sí sabía que mientras más se demorara sería peor.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—¿Qué te parece el lugar? —preguntó Dante abrazando a su prometido por la cintura— La vista es impresionante.

—Sí, todo es hermoso —respondió con pocos ánimos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No es nada.

—Kurt, por favor. ¿Cómo vamos a arreglar nuestra situación si no hablas conmigo? Tienes que decirme lo que sientes, o si hay algo que te preocupa de algún modo.

—Quiero que esto funcione, pero no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo y… Son tantas emociones… Creo que tengo miedo… Es… Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy sintiendo.

—Es normal que tengas dudas y temores después de todo lo que ha pasado. También estoy preocupado —se acomodó frente a él y lo apegó a su cuerpo, manteniendo una mano en la cintura de este y llevando la otra hacia la espalda—, pero estamos aquí porque los dos confiamos en que es el comienzo para que las cosas mejoren.

—Sí, lo sé —suspiró—. Creo que sólo estoy nervioso.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, Dante. Si vamos a darnos una oportunidad debemos poner todo de nuestra parte y hacer a un lado nuestros miedos, ¿cierto?

—Así es, amor —sonrió y lo besó, acción que fue correspondida segundos después.

Sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por todas partes y pronto se encontraban abriéndole el pantalón.

—No, espera —lo detuvo y se apartó un poco.

—¿Por qué, Kurt?

—Ahora no.

—Relájate. Lo quieres tanto como yo, bebé —volvió a unir sus labios.

El beso fue correspondido y poco después las caricias se hicieron presentes.

Las prendas caían a lo largo de la habitación hasta que los dos cuerpos se tendieron en la cama.

Kurt observaba el techo mientras su prometido recorría su anatomía. Trataba de disfrutarlo, pero al sentir que su ropa interior empezaba a ser deslizada, le sujetó las manos.

—No. No sigas.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa?

—No estoy de ánimos.

—Kurt, si no lo estuvieras no me habrías dejado avanzar.

—Lo estaba intentando, pero no puedo. Lo siento.

—No hemos intimado de ninguna forma en semanas.

—Porque las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, en otras ocasiones que hemos tenido problemas no ha sido impedimento.

—Las cosas cambian. Además, nunca habíamos estado tan mal.

—Ya empezamos a trabajar en ello, y parte de la reconciliación y volver a ser una pareja feliz es reavivar nuestra vida íntima. ¿O es que ya no te sientes atraído hacia mí? ¿Has dejado de desearme?

—En lo absoluto. Por supuesto que te deseo y quiero que lo hagamos, simplemente no en este momento.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que va a pasar?

—Quizá mañana, en una semana, un mes. No lo sé, pero cuando llegue el momento correcto.

—No quiero sonar como un idiota o un insensible, Kurt, pero el momento lo hacemos nosotros. Además, te recuerdo que…

—No te atrevas a decir que es mi obligación, porque no voy a aceptarlo nunca más.

—Uno de tus deberes como mi prometido es satisfacer mis necesidades, y de igual forma lo es para mí cumplir con lo que tú…

—Ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa frase.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—Si no estoy de ánimos, tienes que aceptarlo.

—Kurt… —su voz fue seria y demandante.

—Dije que no quiero. ¿Vas a obligarme?

—¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?

—Sabes bien la respuesta.

Dante frunció el ceño y lo miró de una forma indescifrable.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine se encontraba barriendo las hojas del patio cuando Joey se acercó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó acomodando su cabello marrón.

—Es obvio.

—Sé que estás limpiando el patio, me refiero a por qué lo haces si le corresponde a Ron.

—Debo hacerlo.

—Fue tu turno la semana pasada. Esta semana le toca a él, la próxima a mí y empezamos el nuevo mes con Angelina, así que no tienes por qué estar aquí.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu interés en mí?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me detestas, Joey.

—¿Detestarte? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Por la forma en la que me tratas, por las cosas que me dices, por…

—Somos hermanos y los hermanos a veces pelean o tienen ciertas diferencias, y admito que suelo molestarte, pero lo que dices es muy fuerte. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Ah… —dejó salir el aire retenido— Es que tú… A veces pienso…

—Sé que no he sido la mejor persona contigo y lamento si te he hecho creer eso, pero te aseguro que no es así.

Supongo que tiene que ver con la edad, no lo sé en realidad, pero a veces digo o hago cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo. De verdad lo siento. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Blaine se sorprendió mucho, y aunque dudó, decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Sí. Está bien.

—Gracias —lo abrazó—. Eres el mejor hermano mayor —El joven correspondió la acción conmovido—. Prometo que haré lo posible para no ser más un dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias.

—A ti por ser noble. Y ahora cuéntame por qué estás limpiando.

—Me pusieron a hacerlo como castigo.

—¿Castigo?

—Así es.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste para que te castigaran?

—La verdad es que no tengo idea, pero es lo que Ron dijo y no voy a contradecir ni desobedecer a nadie.

—¿Sabes? Pienso que te engañó.

—¿Cómo que me engañó?

—Déjame llamarlo para aclarar esto —sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje—. Listo, ya viene.

—¿Por qué crees que me engañó?

—Lo conozco mejor que tú, Blaine.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Es una corazonada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el menor al salir al patio.

—Creo que engañaste a Blaine para que hiciera tu trabajo.

—No engañé a nadie.

—Le dijiste que estaba castigado y por eso debía limpiar en tu lugar.

—Papá me dijo antes de salir que le comunicara que debía limpiar como castigo por lo que pasó en la mañana.

—Qué raro, porque no lo escuché decir nada cuando se fue. Me parece que simplemente no querías cumplir con tu obligación y te aprovechaste de él.

—Claro que no.

—Me has hecho eso en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez no pudiste porque estaba presente cuando papá se fue, por eso engañaste a Blaine.

—No es cierto.

—Papá nunca te dijo nada.

—Sí lo hizo.

—Debes confesar Ron o voy a acusarte por mentiroso y embustero.

—Está bien —intervino el de ojos como la miel—. Igual ya me falta poco para terminar. Mejor vamos a dejar las cosas así.

—No está bien, Blaine. Ron está cometiendo doble falta y merece ser castigado por ello.

—No, no. Por favor no digas nada —pidió el chico—. Papá será severo conmigo.

Confieso que es verdad lo que dijiste. Inventé todo porque no quería limpiar con el sol tan fuerte.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un tramposo!

—Blaine, lo siento. No debí engañarte. Eso estuvo mal.

—Espero que realmente estés arrepentido —prosiguió el de catorce años—. Era tu obligación limpiar —observó el patio—. Es más, como el trabajo ya está casi terminado, cuando sea el turno de Blaine, debes tomar su lugar.

—No es necesario, Joey —dijo el afectado.

—Lo es, y lo va a hacer, ¿cierto, Ron?

—Bien —rezongó y tomó la escoba.

Joey miró a Blaine y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Sé que no tenemos la mejor relación, pero no es correcto lo que Ron te estaba haciendo y no puedes aceptarlo. Me alegra haberlo descubierto para apoyarte.

—Ah… Gracias —dijo aún sorprendido por el cambio del muchacho.

—Necesitas aprender a ser más firme con él. Eres el mayor y debe respetarte. Y no me agradezcas, es sólo lo que mereces.

Blaine se desconcertó ante aquello… ¿Lo que merecía?

»Insisto en decirles a mamá y papá de esto.

—No. Déjalo así.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque amerita una fuerte sanción.

—No quiero meterlo en problemas.

—Oh… Bueno… Es tu decisión. Aunque deberías…

—No voy a hacerle daño.

Ambos chicos se quedaron bajo el árbol mirando al menor reunir varias hojas en una esquina.

—Creo que escuché un auto. Voy a ver quién es —dijo Joey al cabo de varios minutos y se fue corriendo.

Ron revisó un mensaje en su celular y segundos después empezó a frotarse los ojos.

—¿Ya está todo? —preguntó— Me entró polvo y no puedo ver bien —siguió frotando con más fuerza.

—De este lado falta, y quedaron unas hojas allá —apuntó con el dedo.

—Sí, ya te oí —sollozó de pronto.

—¡Blaine! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El joven volteó asustado al escuchar aquel grito.

—Te lo dije, papá —acusó Joey—. Blaine no quiso cumplir su castigo y obligó a Ron a limpiar.

—¡Era lo único que te faltaba! ¡Fui sólo a comprar unas cosas que tu madre necesita y regreso y me encuentro con esto!

—¿Qué? —miró confundido— N-no. Yo no…

—Ron te dijo que estabas castigado.

—Le dije que diste la orden de que debía limpiar, papá, pero me ignoró. Cuando insistí me acusó de mentiroso.

—Es verdad —apoyó Joey—. Cuando Blaine no quiso creerle, insistí en que yo había estado presente y te había escuchado, y aun así no le importó y lo obligó a limpiar, y a mí me amenazó para que no te contara nada.

Blaine estaba completamente desconcertado. —N-no es cierto.

—¡No sólo desobedeces mis órdenes, sino que te portas de una manera vil! ¡Eres mayor que tus hermanos y se supone que como tal debes ser su ejemplo a seguir, no aprovecharte de ellos!

—Las cosas no fueron así. No sé por qué hacen esto… —vio como Ron seguía frotando sus ojos al punto de que parecían los de alguien que hubiese estado llorando, y retrocedió impactado un par de pasos al empezar a comprender lo que estaba pasando— M-me tendieron una trampa… Ellos me engañaron…

—¡No es posible que no te baste con lo que hiciste! —Joseph elevó más la voz— ¿Cómo puedes inventar semejante locura?

—No invento nada. Eso es lo que ocurrió.

—¿Pretendes que crea que tus hermanos, que sólo tienen doce y catorce, idearon un plan para perjudicarte? ¡Por favor! ¡Son todavía unos niños y jamás harían algo como eso porque es malvado, y sus almas son puras!

—Pero… —miró a Joey, y este le sonrió con malicia— Querían que esto pasara —movió horrorizado la cabeza al recapitular rápidamente lo que había sucedido—. Querían que usted se enojara conmigo y me castigara.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó— ¡Mentir es pecado al igual que hacer falsas acusaciones!

—No estoy mintiendo. Juro que ellos…

—¡El perjurio es un pecado mortal! ¿Cómo te atreves a atentar contra todo lo que te inculcamos? ¿Es que acaso te quieres ir al infierno?

—Papá, perdón por intervenir —dijo el de cabellera marrón abrazando al chico de doce años—, pero creo que Blaine sólo está confundido. Quizá son cosas de la edad que lo hacen actuar de esa manera, sin embargo, nosotros lo perdonamos. ¿Verdad, Ron?

—Sí. Lo perdonamos.

—Que su castigo no sea tan duro, por favor.

—Es admirable la nobleza que hay en sus corazones, pero su hermano ha cometido faltas terribles y deberá responder por ellas —tomó a Blaine del brazo con fuerza—. Sus pecados deben ser expiados.

El de ojos color miel no podía creer que hubiera caído. Lo habían manipulado al dejarse llevar por su sentimentalismo… Y todavía había defendido a Ron para que no lo castigaran por lo que supuestamente hizo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Isabel entrando al patio— Se escuchan los gritos hasta adentro.

—Blaine estará en penitencia de ayuno durante las próximas setenta y dos horas —explicó a su esposa y luego haló al mencionado.

—¿Setenta y dos horas? ¡Eso son tres pecados! —llevó una mano al pecho— ¡Qué horror!

—No sólo ha sido un blasfemo, sino que se ha atrevido a involucrar a sus hermanos en sus actos, y no conforme con eso los está difamando.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tal hecho amerita un castigo severo!

—Estoy de acuerdo, Isabel.

—El látigo está en el segundo cajón de la derecha.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con pánico. —¿Qué? No, por favor.

—¡Sólo así aprenderás a no ser impío! —Joseph ajustó el agarre y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la casa.

Ron estaba asustado por lo lejos que habían ido las cosas y tiró del brazo de su hermano.

—Joey…

—¡Cállate! —dijo entre dientes.

—Pero…

—Estuviste de acuerdo con esto y ahora no vas a retractarte.

—Una cosa es que lo castigaran sin cenar o que hiciera tareas extra —susurró—, pero el látigo es cruel y…

—Es lo que merece.

—Nadie merece eso.

—¿Quieres que tu castigo sea peor que el de él? Porque es lo que pasará si papá se entera de la verdad —El chico negó con vehemencia—. Entonces mantén la boca cerrada.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Angelina iba caminando de regreso a su casa. Había pasado el día con una amiga realizando un proyecto escolar.

Cada cierto tiempo revisaba la pretina de su falda ya que en ella había escondido una bolsita con galletas y temía que fuera a notarse. Para cualquier persona lo normal habría sido llevarla en el bolso, pero sabía que este sería revisado al llegar.

Realizó varias respiraciones profundas antes de ingresar a su hogar y saludó a su madre con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Terminaron? —preguntó la mujer extendiendo el brazo para que le entregara el bolso.

—Nos falta poco, pero como tengo una hora de llegada le dije a Margot que debía irme y que preguntaría si puedo volver mañana para continuar.

—Eso está muy bien, hija. Y sí, tienes permiso.

—Gracias. Le avisaré.

—Puedes divertirte un rato. Te lo has ganado —le devolvió el bolso.

—Muchas gracias, sin embargo, prefiero subir a descansar un poco.

—Perfecto —le sonrió.

—¿Desea que luego baje para ayudar en algo?

—Tus hermanos se están haciendo cargo, pero agradezco tu ofrecimiento.

La chica asintió y luego de recibir el consentimiento para retirarse, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta empezó a temblar. Lo había logrado y no podía creerlo. No obstante, le faltaba llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan.

En un par de ocasiones salió discretamente a recorrer la casa y así poder observar donde se encontraban los demás.

Tras cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie en el piso superior, ya que su madre estaba cocinando y tenía a Ron ayudándola mientras que Joey podaba el césped, se dirigió en sigilo hacia su objetivo, rogando que todo saliera bien.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta esperando que la persona del otro lado hubiese escuchado. Cuando esta se abrió segundos después, suspiró.

—Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?

Blaine asintió y la dejó entrar.

—¿P-pasa algo?

—No —aseguró la puerta—. Vine a verte. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El joven cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño sonido.

—Me duele… en todos los sentidos.

—Lamento que te hicieran esto. No lo merecías.

—Fui un estúpido al creerles. Han sido malos casi todo el tiempo, y a pesar de eso, caí en su trampa.

Los hubieras visto… Parecían tan sinceros. Sobretodo Joey con las cosas que dijo, incluso se disculpó y me abrazó… Ellos planearon todo, pero nadie me cree.

—Yo te creo. Sé que no eres capaz de inventar algo así.

—Gracias.

—No tienes idea de lo sorprendida que estoy. Joey y Ron me han causado varios problemas, pero nada así de serio. Jamás habría imaginado que serían capaces de llegar a ese punto. Lo que hicieron fue horrible.

—¿Sabes qué es irónico? Tantas reglas, tanta religión, tanto… todo, y esos dos son malévolos, porque no hay otra forma de describirlos. Mienten con tanta naturalidad —exhalo suavemente—, y a mí me castigaron por supuestamente hacerlo.

—No sé ni qué pensar de ellos. Es increíble que hayan podido engañar a papá y a mamá, y que lo hicieran a sabiendas de que son muy estrictos con la disciplina.

—¿Estrictos? Los llamaría de otra forma, y los castigos que aplican son… —negó con la cabeza.

—Totalmente arcaicos y extremos —Blaine asintió—. Y algo que me resulta difícil comprender es que Ron se prestara para esto porque a él papá lo ha castigado con el látigo y sabe lo terrible que es.

—Como dije, fui estúpido al creerles —hizo un gesto de aflicción al sentarse en la cama.

—Ah… Te traje unos analgésicos y un gel para el dolor.

—Gracias.

—Me gustaría poder hacer más.

—Eres buena conmigo. Eso significa mucho para mí.

—Te quiero, Blaine. Y aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, se supone que somos hermanos.

—Lo somos —le sonrió—. Lo siento —dijo luego de que su estómago sonara.

—Te traje algo más —sacó del bolsillo la bolsita con galletas y se la entregó.

—¿Cómo?

—Las escondí entre mi ropa. No son muchas porque se hubieran notado, pero…

Blaine se levantó con algo de dificultad y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias, gracias —se separó poco después y la miró preocupado—. No debiste hacerlo. Si te hubieran descubierto estarías en problemas.

—No sería la primera vez.

—De todas formas, no te arriesgues así por mí.

—Somos hermanos, y los hermanos se cuidan entre sí.

—Te quiero mucho, Angelina.

Ella volvió a abrazarlo, pero suavemente para no causarle daño.

—Ten cuidado cuando comas las galletas. Fíjate bien que no caigan migajas en ninguna parte.

—Lo haré. No puedo dejar rastro alguno.

—No quisiera, pero me tengo que ir.

—Comprendo. Sal con cuidado.

—Los tres están abajo.

—Igual tienes que ser precavida.

—Claro.

—Gracias de nuevo.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Tras cerrar la puerta, el chico tomó dos galletas y guardó el resto. Aún le quedaba día y medio de castigo.

.

.

* * *

_*** Kmiilo Bastidas**_ Me alegra que estés disfrutando esta historia.

Es correcto. Hay tantas personas interesadas y cosas que no tienen realmente importancia son puestas en primer lugar.

Sus caminos aún no están listos para cruzarse.

**_* Maria Soledad Rodriguez_** Así es, amiga. Una historia fuerte que tendrá distintos puntos de vista de la vida.

Hay muchos que prometen mil maravillas, pero como dices, lo difícil es cumplirlo. Las palabras se las lleva el viento, por eso las acciones son necesarias.

Kurt todavía tiene sentimientos por Dante.

**_* Georgi G_** Así es, un viaje no será suficiente, aunque será por donde empiecen.

Kurt ha pasado por mucho a causa de Dante... y lo que falta.

Blaine tien su propia vida y problemas por el momento.

Gracias Georgi, realmente me alegras.

**_* Olga Moreno_** Kurt tiene la esperanza de que eso suceda porque quiere salvar su relación.

**_* Lupita Maldonado_** Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

**_* Yolanda Serrano_** ¿Y qué tal te pareció?

**_* Jeny_** Kurt ya lo perdonó.

Aún no es el momento para ellos.

_*** MauroMoyaKlaine**_ Habrá mucho que te impactará en esta historia.

¡Oh! Y seguro te divertiste jeje. Me he acordado de cuando Klaine fue a scandals con sus identificaciones falsas jajaja.

Burt reprsenta el pensamiento de muchas personas que no pueden ver más allá y actúan según sus intereses.

Marley será una gran aliada para Kurt.


	4. Cap 4: Dulce y Amargo

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

** "Dulce y Amargo"**

* * *

.

Los ojos de Kurt permanecían fijos en Dante. Este había salido de bañarse y se paseaba por la habitación con una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras le contaba las ideas que tenía pensadas para ese día, aunque él no estaba prestando atención en realidad.

De pronto dejó escapar un pequeño sonido, y el mayor guardó silencio.

—¿Qué opinas, bebé? ¿Te gusta?

—Mucho —respondió mirando los abdominales de su prometido.

—Me parece que no escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que dije.

—Ah…

—Exacto. Creo que deberías contarme que te tiene tan distraído.

Kurt levantó la mirada y sonrió. Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que empezaron a trabajar en salvar su relación. Aún tenían tropiezos y asuntos por resolver, pero en su mayoría habían mejorado de manera significativa, y eso lo hacía pensar que, si en tan corto tiempo lograron avanzar tanto, su futuro sería como siempre lo planearon, y se sentía feliz.

—¿Qué tal si mejor te lo enseño? —se puso de pie y avanzó hacia él con movimientos sensuales.

El mayor lo observaba con deleite, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kurt lo estaba tomando por la nuca y besando apasionadamente.

—Mi ardiente prometido está de regreso —jadeó el magnate al separarse—. Tan hermoso y caliente —esta vez él tomó el control del beso, sin embargo, fue sorprendido por la agilidad con la que su toalla le fue arrancada y estaba siendo empujado a la cama.

—Hoy no quiero ir a ningún lugar, Dante. Prefiero quedarme contigo disfrutando.

—¿Disfrutando qué? —preguntó quitándole el pijama mientras repartía besos por todas partes, aunque estaba seguro de saber la respuesta.

—De ti —dijo en un tono bajo y provocativo, produciendo escalofríos en su pareja.

—Soy tuyo, precioso Kurt. Todo tuyo.

Horas más tarde estaban acostados en un gran sillón, envueltos en los brazos del otro.

—No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos tanto sexo apasionado, sin presiones, disfrutándolo al máximo —dijo el de ojos celestes acariciando la espalda de su amado.

—Y lo que falta.

—Kurt… —sonrió— Voy a necesitar vitaminas.

—Te amo.

—También te amo, bebé —suspiró—. Gracias por darme una oportunidad más. Prometo que no volveré a fallarte.

—Confío en ello.

—Sé que he llevado toda la carga a casa, pero no volveré a hacerlo, no voy a hablar de ello y menos…

—Está bien que no permitas que te afecte de forma negativa, pero eso no significa que debas callar lo que te ocurre. Quiero que compartas tus problemas conmigo, no que los enfrentes solo.

Parte de ser pareja es estar para el otro y apoyarse mutuamente.

—Sí, tienes razón —empezó a acariciarle el rostro—. Eres sabio a pesar de tu juventud.

—Hablas como si fueras un viejito —sonrió.

—Soy mayor que tú. Se supone que debería tener una mejor visión y perspectiva de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, saber cómo manejar las situaciones y no sólo… —negó con la cabeza, resoplando por la nariz— Quiero de vuelta mi vida de antes… nuestra vida. Esa donde éramos felices y cada día era una aventura.

—Yo también… Lo deseo tanto.

—Y a pesar de eso, no es fácil volver a ello.

—Podría serlo, Dante. Depende de nosotros.

La vida tiene complicaciones y a veces se presentan ciertas circunstancias que se salen de nuestras manos, mas no tenemos por qué cargar con un peso que no nos corresponde.

—Eso es muy cierto… Demasiado en realidad.

—¿Y si nos quedamos?

—¿Aquí?

—En cualquier lugar del mundo, pero así, solos tú y yo. No estoy listo para regresar.

—Si fuera posible, lo haría, bebé. Sin embargo, tengo responsabilidades que cumplir.

—Habla con tu papá. No es justo que haya puesto esa carga sobre tus hombros.

—Lo he hecho, pero no escucha.

Esto de ser hijo único se volvió complicado cuando decidió retirarse y dejarme a cargo de todas las empresas y negocios… Es mucho estrés y presión.

—Debes ser firme y hacerle entender que no puedes con todo tú solo. Te ha afectado y nos ha hecho daño.

Tiene tantos amigos, socios y familiares en los que confía y de los que siempre está hablando y jactándose. Puede compartir la responsabilidad con ellos.

—También se lo he dicho, y su respuesta siempre ha sido que él se hizo cargo de todo por su cuenta y que es mi obligación hacerlo también ya que soy el heredero de su legado.

—Papá solía decirme cosas como esas, pero fui firme en todo momento sobre lo que quería, y finalmente lo entendió.

—Tienes dos hermanos que pueden tomar las riendas. Mi caso es distinto.

—No dejes que lo use como excusa, Dante, o siempre va a aprovecharse de eso para manipularte.

—Sabes lo furioso que se puso cuando le conté de este viaje. Imagínate lo que sería si le digo que no seguiré haciéndome cargo y simplemente dejo las empresas sin dirección.

—Bueno, estamos aquí y sus negocios no se cayeron en pedazos. Y pronto tendrá que buscar a alguien más porque prometiste que ibas a renunciar.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Dijiste que lo harías por nosotros.

—E-es… es verdad, pero lo estuve pensando y…

Kurt lo miró molesto y se soltó del agarre. —¿Estás diciendo que al regresar a casa todo volverá a ser un caos?

—No es lo que… Mierda… —dijo entre dientes— Debes entender que…

—Tus promesas son falsas. Sí, me estoy dando cuenta.

—No es así, Kurt. Sólo te pido que comprendas lo difícil que resulta para mí.

—Ya no sigas —se movió con agilidad para levantarse del sillón—. Me queda muy clara tu postura.

—Kurt, no —lo tomó de la mano para retenerlo—. Ven aquí —palmeó el lugar ahora vacío—. No te pongas así. Vamos a hablar con calma.

—¿De qué, si ya tomaste una decisión?

—Por favor.

—Bien —se sentó en el borde.

—Fui muy honesto cuando dije que no quería perderte. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te amo con todo mi corazón.

—Entonces demuéstramelo. Las palabras no son suficientes, Dante. No quiero que pienses que soy intransigente, pero estoy cansado de promesas vacías.

—Sé que tienes razón. Y no, no eres intransigente, lo que dices es correcto —llevó ambas manos hacia su cabeza y cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza—. Es sólo que no sé qué hacer.

—Sí sabes, Dante. Lo que necesitas es el coraje para llevarlo a cabo. No permitas que tu padre te domine.

Un gran silencio se hizo presente. El mayor respiraba con fuerza por momentos y Kurt le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

—Quiero darte todo lo que mereces y que nunca tengas que preocuparte por nada.

— No me importa el dinero, Dante. No me importan los lujos ni la casa grande, te lo he dicho antes.

¿Sabes lo que en realidad quiero? Que no desaparezcas todo el día y llegues tan agotado y molesto en la noche que apenas nos dirijamos la palabra o que terminemos peleando.

Lo que quiero es tenerte a mi lado, que compartamos, que disfrutemos, que enfrentemos lo que sea que nos presente la vida, pero juntos.

Soy un gran romántico, y sí, quiero un esposo, quiero hijos en el futuro, mascotas, un hogar feliz y todas esas cosas. Deseo envejecer junto a alguien que siempre me tome de la mano.

—También quiero todo eso contigo, Kurt.

—Pero no será posible si te dedicas únicamente a trabajar y complacer a tu padre. Mira el daño que nos ha hecho en este tiempo. Piensa en lo que se convertirían nuestras vidas y nuestra relación con el pasar de los años si continúas así.

—Lo entiendo, pero debo proveer nuestro hogar…

Kurt dejó escapar el aire retenido. —Si tanto te preocupa el aspecto económico, tengo el suficiente dinero para hacerme cargo de todo, así que deja de pensar en ello y céntrate en lo importante.

—No es correcto, bebé.

—¿Por qué? Y no me respondas con la ridiculez de que por ser el mayor te tienes que hacer cargo o que es tu obligación, porque no es así en lo absoluto.

—Pero…

—Te agradezco que pienses en mí y mi bienestar, sin embargo, el dinero no es la respuesta. Has estado trabajando mucho y llenándome de regalos costosos, pero, ¿ha hecho eso algo bueno por nosotros? La respuesta es no. Ha sido todo lo contrario.

¿De qué me sirve vivir en una mansión rodeado de lujos, tener autos último modelo o viajar por el mundo si tú y yo sólo peleamos, si lloro todas las noches hasta quedarme dormido, si no soy feliz y me siento solo?

—Bebé… lo siento tanto —suspiró mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que insistían en ser liberadas.

—Podemos volver a tener la vida de antes, de ti depende.

—Le prometí a mi padre que me ocuparía de todo. A ti te prometí luchar por lo nuestro, y soy una persona de palabra, sin embargo, no puedo cumplir con los dos porque se contrapone una cosa con la otra, y eso me frustra ya que me obliga a tomar una decisión complicada.

—¿Complicada? O sea que los negocios de tu padre tienen para ti la misma importancia que nuestra relación.

—No se trata de los negocios sino de que defraudaré irremediablemente a alguien.

Mi padre ha sido siempre mi ejemplo y me educó tanto para ser un empresario como un hombre responsable de su hogar y su pareja, así como lo hizo él, pero estoy fallando.

—No eres tu padre, Dante. Si te parecieras a él, aunque fuera un poco, jamás me habría fijado en ti. Y yo no soy un trofeo al que debas pulir y exhibir.

—Kurt…

—La decisión no es tan difícil si prestas atención a lo que tu corazón dice. Él sabe lo que en realidad quieres.

Di Marco cerró los ojos durante varios minutos, luego de los cuales tomó de la mano a su prometido.

—Cuando regresemos iré a hablar con mi padre una vez más, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero no voy a perderte, Kurt. No puedo ni quiero hacerlo porque te amo.

—También te amo —sonrió antes de besarlo—. Te prometo que saldremos adelante sin importar qué.

—Gracias, bebé —suspiró y lo envolvió entre sus brazos—. Me gustaría poder capturar este momento y congelarlo para que nunca termine porque el futuro es tan incierto.

—Entiendo bien cómo te sientes.

—¿Sabes? Podríamos quedarnos un poco más.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente y con ilusión.

—Sí. Lo necesitamos. Aún no estamos listos para irnos.

—Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

—¿Qué tal otro mes?

—Me encantaría.

—Entonces eso haremos. Vamos a darnos otro mes, y al volver, hablaré definitivamente con mi padre. Y también me gustaría que, si ambos consideramos que es un buen momento, pongamos fecha para la boda.

—Dante… —sonrió— Sí… sí… sí… ¡Mil veces sí!

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—¿Qué haces, Joey?

El chico volteó asustado al escuchar a Angelina y colocó rápidamente en el refrigerador la lata de gaseosa que sostenía.

—Revisaba si había algo para beber. Tengo mucha sed —tomó la jarra con jugo y se sirvió un poco—. ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias. Vine por agua.

—¿Has visto a Ron?

—Está en el jardín regando las flores.

—Pensé que ya había terminado. Voy a hablar con él —guardó la jarra y se fue casi corriendo.

Angelina esperó un poco para seguirlo. Lo había visto con la lata de gaseosa y tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los dos chicos estaban hablando en el jardín, así que se dirigió a la ventana más próxima a ellos y con sumo silencio se acercó para tratar de escucharlos.

—Es una broma, Ron. Todo un clásico. Se agita la lata cada cinco minutos y cuando alguien la abre… ya sabes lo que pasa.

—Pero esa bebida es de papá, y cuando la abra, creerá que Blaine lo hizo a propósito y lo castigará. Porque de algún modo te encargarás de que él sea quien se la pase.

—Es perfecto. Una gran broma para papá y para Blaine. Y ahí es precisamente donde intervienes ya que serás…

—A mí no me involucres.

—¿Por qué? Siempre hemos disfrutado de molestar a ese cretino.

—No es divertido provocar que lo castiguen, te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, Joey, y sabes bien que es lo que sucederá.

—¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¿Desde cuándo lo defiendes?

—No quiero que papá vuelva a usar el látigo con Blaine.

—Pasaron siglos desde que eso ocurrió. Ya supéralo.

—No puedo porque nosotros lo provocamos y no fue justo.

Papá te castigó con el látigo en una ocasión. Fue un golpe en las piernas, y lloraste por lo mucho que te dolió.

—No lo hice. Jamás lloro, Ron.

—Te escuché durante la noche, pero es igual si lo admites o no. El caso es que, si te dolió un latigazo, imagínate lo que fue para Blaine. Papá lo marcó por todas partes.

—Si tanto te importa ese idiota entonces ve y confiesa, sin embargo, no va a cambiar nada.

¿Sabes lo que sí va a pasar? Papá te va a castigar, probablemente igual que a Blaine, o hasta peor. Pero si es lo que quieres para limpiar tu conciencia, hazlo, sólo te advierto que, si me involucras de algún modo, me voy a encargar de hacer tu vida miserable.

Angelina jadeó horrorizada. Sabía que Joey era travieso y a veces hacía cosas que la desconcertaban, pero esto ya no se trataba sólo de un chico bromista. Lo que había descubierto iba más allá de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Con cuidado se alejó de la ventana y corrió hacia las escaleras, las cuales le parecían interminables en ese instante.

Al llegar a la planta alta se encontró con su mamá y se detuvo en el acto.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Angelina? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Ah… ¿Por qué?

—Estás pálida.

—Me duele un poco el estómago. Bueno, no es tanto como un dolor sino como un malestar.

—¡Oh! Ve a acostarte que enseguida te llevo un té de manzanilla.

—Gracias.

La chica caminaba lentamente hasta ver desaparecer a su madre, entonces corrió hacia el otro lado del pasillo y encontró la puerta abierta, lo que significaba que Blaine no estaba.

Rogando que regresara pronto, se fue a su habitación. Necesitaba advertirle sobre lo que Joey tenía planeado.

Cada minuto de espera se sentía eterno. Daba vueltas por todo el lugar, se sentaba, se levantaba, se asomaba por la ventana, y los nervios crecían más y más.

¿Dónde podía estar Blaine? ¿Por qué tenía el celular apagado? ¿Cuánto demoraría en regresar?

—Hora de almorzar —dijo Isabel del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando Angelina bajó luego de haberse lavado, vio a Blaine cargando algunas cosas del supermercado, pero no pudo decirle nada debido a que su padre entró con más bolsas.

—Termina de sacar lo que queda en el auto y luego subes a lavarte —ordenó el hombre.

—Puedo ayudar —se ofreció rápidamente la chica.

—No —intervino Isabel—. Estabas con malestar estomacal y no debes hacer esfuerzo.

—Ya me siento bien.

—De todas formas, tienes que cuidarte. Además, Blaine puede encargarse solo.

Angelina no encontraba la forma de acercarse y el tiempo seguía pasando. El almuerzo había terminado y después de ello la familia siempre se reunía en la sala a platicar sobre los pormenores del día.

Blaine se levantó para ir por agua, y Joey fue tras él.

Mientras el de cabellera oscura sacaba un vaso, el de catorce años abrió el refrigerador y agitó el recipiente, colocándolo luego en el mesón.

—Dijo papá que le lleves su gaseosa.

—Bien —tomó la lata junto a una servilleta y salió de la cocina.

Joey sacó una botella con agua mineral y regresó a la sala a gran velocidad. Por nada del mundo se perdería la función.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Blaine extendiendo la mano mientras se acercaba a Joseph.

Angelina saltó del mueble y se lanzó contra su hermano.

—¡Una cucaracha! —gritó casi empujándolo— ¡Hay una cucaracha!

Blaine soltó la lata por el impacto y esta rodó por el suelo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Isabel.

—Pasó por mis pies.

—No vi nada —dijo Ron.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica mirando a su padre—. Iré a comprarle otra bebida porque esa se agitó al caer.

—No es necesario, sólo dámela. No ocurre nada.

Y como si la lata quisiera demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba, explotó esparciendo su contenido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —exclamó Joey molesto— ¡Tanto escándalo por una cucaracha! ¡Eres una idiota ridícula!

—¡Joseph Ezequiel! —gritó su padre poniéndose de pie— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a tu hermana? —lo tomó del brazo con fuerza— ¡Es una falta de respeto hacia ella, nosotros y tu hogar! ¡Discúlpate en este momento!

Lo que prosiguió pasó tan rápido que todos se encontraban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Blaine tomó su celular y le escribió a Angelina.

_\- "¿Qué pasó hoy en la sala? No había ninguna cucaracha. ¿Y por qué tengo llamadas perdidas tuyas?"_

_\- "Joey había preparado una broma para que papá te castigara. Quería advertirte, pero no sabía cómo, así que llegado el momento tuve que improvisar para evitar que sucediera."_

_\- "¡Oh! Gracias por ayudarme. Pero te arriesgaste demasiado."_

_\- "A papá no le gustan las cucarachas, así que es una de las pocas cosas por las que puedes hacer un escándalo sin que se enoje."_

_\- "Imaginé que algo pasaba cuando Joey tuvo esa reacción tan tardía."_

_ "Lamento que fuera grosero contigo."_

_\- "Me da igual. Lo que importa es que no hayas tenido problemas. Últimamente nuestros padres parecen encontrar más y más razones para castigarte, y no lo entiendo."_

_\- "Yo tampoco. No sé para qué me trajeron si no me querían… O quizá no soy lo que esperaban."_

_\- "No digas eso. Cualquiera se sentiría feliz y orgulloso de tenerte como hijo."_

_\- "No cualquiera. Es obvio que ellos no."_

_ \- "Escuché la puerta, Blaine. Van a hacer revisión. Hay que apagar los teléfonos."_

_\- "Sí, la escuché también. Gracias por todo. Descansa. Te quiero mucho."_

_\- "También te quiero. Hasta mañana."_

Abrazado a su almohada Blaine esperaba a que la revisión terminara. Situaciones como esa lo hacían sentirse tenso.

Una vez solo y con los ojos cerrados empezó a recapitular lo que Angelina le había dicho.

¿Por qué Joey se comportaba así con él? ¿Qué ganaba provocándolo o metiéndolo en problemas?

Por otro lado, estaba lo de los castigos. Por alguna razón que desconocía las cosas se habían vuelto muy complicadas para él. Los sermones y las reglas habían aumentado, y las tareas del hogar parecían no tener fin.

Debía ser en extremo prudente con lo que decía o hacía para evitar sanciones de diferente índole, aunque le habían dado varias por cosas que le parecían absurdas como cuando no sacó la basura en el momento exacto en que debía hacerlo. Se había retrasado sólo dos minutos, pero eso fue suficiente para recibir un fuerte llamado de atención y haberse quedado sin cenar.

Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía era que le hubiesen quitado su cuaderno y su guitarra ya que estos eran sus bienes más preciados además de su medio de escape.

Estaba cansado de todo lo que tenía que vivir a diario con esas personas, porque no podía pensar en ellas como familia. Esa no era su familia. Nadie lo quería ahí, a excepción de Angelina.

Un par de horas más tarde y tras asegurarse de que todos estuvieran dormidos, salió con sumo cuidado por la ventana y subió al techo donde se acostó mirando al cielo despejado.

Al encontrar una pequeña estrella que brillaba solitaria, suspiró.

De pronto recordó un par de historias que amaba relacionadas a las constelaciones y que alguna vez lo hicieron feliz.

Añoraba esos tiempos en los que, aunque atravesara por situaciones complicadas, había sido libre y disfrutado de la vida.

Ahora tenía todo lo material, pero vivía en una especie de prisión tanto física como emocional, sin embargo, no perdía las esperanzas de que pronto terminaría su calvario. Había pensado en algo para ello, sólo necesitaba organizarse bien para poder llevarlo a cabo.

Más recuerdos lo empezaron a asaltar y una lágrima fue rodando por el costado de su ojo y se perdió entre sus cabellos.

Extrañaba tanto a los Anderson y se preguntaba si ellos lo echaban de menos también, aunque fuera un poco.

.

.

* * *

**_* Veronica Rucci_** Me hace feliz saber que disfrutas tanto esta nueva historia.

Hay muchos que te apoyarían para ir a cazarlos.

Los dos están pasando por situaciones adversas.

**_* Maria Solesad Rodríguez_ **¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! 🎂🎉

Espero hayas disfrutado tu día al máximo junto a tus seres queridos.

Los mejores deseos para este nuevo año que la vida te regala. 😘

Existen familias como esa, amiga. Sorprendente, pero cierto. Incluso hay peores.

Así es. Es una historia fuerte en muchos sentidos y que ha estado dándome vueltas por un largo tiempo y finalmente se las estoy presentando.

**_* karligarcia23_** La situación de Blaine es bastante complicada por el momento, pero las cosas van a tomar un giro muy pronto.

**_* Jeny_** Así es. Está pasando por mucho con esa familia.

**_* _****_Georgi G_** Lamentablemente existen esa clase de personas y de familias.

Kurt pasa por momentos complicados al igual que Blaine, aunque cada uno de diferente índole, pero los dos tienen batallas que enfrentar.

Muy buena comparación, sobre todo de Joey.

_*** AndersonHummelovers**_ Esas no se deberían llamar familias.

Cada uno vive sus propios problemas.

**_* DCrissVM_** Me alegra que te esté gustando.

Blaine está padeciendo junto a esas personas.

**_* MauroMoyaKlaine_** Marley es una buena hermana y un gran apoyo para Kurt.

Tus comentarios siempre me alegran.

Jajaja, dile a tu esposo que no sea tan enojón y te ayude con la ropa 😅

Ese par se propasa con lo de ser estrictos.

Jajaja, con lo deliciosas que son.

Kurt no se sentía listo. Con tantos problemas su libido ha estado baja.

Jajajajaja ay Mauro… es un mes sin sexo nada más 😝

Joey es un eterno dolor de cabeza que no piensa dejar tranquilo a Blaine.

Hay tantos religiosos extremos. He conocido cada caso… Los peores son aquellos que se dan golpes de pecho y van a misa cada domingo pero sus acciones son terribles.

Tuve una compañera en el colegio a la que sus padres le pegaban con el cinturón por sacar 19 (las calificaciones antes eran sobre 20), y ella vivía aterrada. Y como ese, conozco muchos casos que te dejarían horrorizado.

Angelina es una buena chica.

**_* vanesah21 _**Me haces feliz con tu comentario. Realmente me alegra que te guste esta historia. ¡Gracias!


	5. 5 Cerrando los ojos y cayendo en pedazos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

**"Cerrando los ojos y cayendo en pedazos"**

* * *

.

_—Deberías terminar con Dante definitivamente _—dijo Trevor del otro lado de la pantalla—._ Es evidente que nunca podrá dejar los negocios por más que lo intente. _

Kurt se encontraba acostado boca abajo en la cama con la computadora frente a él y respiró profundamente, reteniendo el aire durante unos segundos.

_—Una vez que termine con las negociaciones en Hong Kong va…_

_—A seguir encontrando excusas, porque eso son. Te prometió algo cuando se fueron, y apenas han pasado cuatro meses de que volvieron y ya está dedicado a trabajar día y noche._

_—No es así, Trevor. Dante habló con su padre y dejó las empresas para dedicarse sólo a sus negocios propios y disminuyó su ritmo de trabajo._

_—Sí, claro. Lo hizo por un tiempo, pero en el instante en el que su padre le pidió ayuda, corrió y se involucró nuevamente._

_Abre los ojos Kurt, Dante siempre le va a dar prioridad a las empresas. Y no es porque no te ame o porque sea una mala persona, simplemente hay quienes, como él, no pueden apartarse porque son adictos al trabajo._

_—Él no era así cuando lo conocí, ni en los primeros años. Empezó a trabajar más a raíz de que su padre fue dándole varios de sus negocios y presionándolo para que los administrara, pero me prometió que…_

_—¿Cuántas promesas te ha hecho que ha roto o cumplido a medias? Por adicción o por presión, el trabajo siempre está primero._

_Mereces a alguien mejor, Kurt, a alguien que realmente te ponga como prioridad._

—¡Deja de entrometerte! —gruñó Di Marco a un costado de la cama.

—¿A qué hora entraste? —preguntó Hummel sorprendido— No escuché la puerta.

—Obviamente… ¡En cuanto a ti —miró la pantalla—, estoy harto de que le digas a mi prometido tantas estupideces para tratar de ponerlo en mi contra y envenenarlo!

_—Si fuera así, hace tiempo que él te hubiera dejado._

En cuestión de segundos una fuerte discusión se estaba llevando a cabo.

—¡Cállense los dos! —gritó Kurt y salió furioso de la habitación.

—Bebé… Espera —Dante corrió escaleras abajo para detenerlo.

—¡Déjame tranquilo!

—Vamos a hablar.

—Ya no puedo seguir en esta situación.

—Una vez que cierre ese trato, se acabó.

—Hasta que se presente algo más.

—No, bebé. Eso es todo. Justo hoy fui a hablar con mi papá para decirle que no me volviera a involucrar en sus asuntos.

—Quisiera creerte, pero ya no puedo, y estoy cansado de defenderte.

—El fin de semana viajaré a Hong Kong a finiquitar el trato y luego de eso tú y yo…

—¿Este fin de semana?

—Sí.

—Teníamos planes. Se suponía que nos iríamos a Cancún. Ya hasta compramos los pasajes y reservamos el hotel.

—Lo sé y lo lamento, pero los inversionistas sólo pueden…

—Trevor tiene razón. El trabajo siempre va a ser tu prioridad, aunque digas que soy más importante.

—No es así, Kurt.

—Entonces reagenda ese viaje y continuemos con los planes que teníamos.

—No puedo hacer eso, sin embargo, había pensado en que fueras conmigo. Antes solías acompañarme y creo que sería una buena oportunidad para retomarlo.

Íbamos a disfrutar de unos días de tranquilidad. Sería lo mismo, sólo que con un destino diferente.

—Vas a trabajar.

—El lunes tengo la reunión con estas personas. Tal vez sean unas horas o todo el día, pero después de eso estaré libre y ese tiempo será para nosotros. Bueno, tendré un par de juntas, pero nada más.

Sé que Cancún es uno de nuestros destinos preferidos, pero no conocemos Hong Kong.

—¿Y qué pasará después?

—Lo que tú quieras, bebé. Nos podemos quedar más tiempo allá, visitar otras ciudades. De ti depende. Por eso te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo.

—Tengo que pensarlo.

—¿Pensarlo? —preguntó exaltado— ¿Es una broma acaso?

—No me hables en ese tono, Dante.

—¡Te estoy proponiendo algo que va a ser bueno para los dos y en lugar de aceptarlo tomas esa actitud! —empezó a gritar—. ¿Cómo no voy a enojarme?

¡Trato de complacerte, de hacer lo mejor, de dar mi máximo esfuerzo, sin embargo, nada te conforma! ¡Sólo me exiges y reclamas, pero no pones de tu parte!

¡Te amo, Kurt, pero eres frustrante! ¡Dios! ¡Me exasperas!

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—No, Kurt. No eres el problema —dijo Trevor apoyándose en una de las paredes de la sala—. Tienes todo el derecho a exigirle que…

—El amor no se exige ni exige nada a cambio tampoco —intervino Bernard—, se da abiertamente y tiene que ser recíproco.

Dante se preocupa porque no le falte nada, porque tenga lo mejor siempre, por…

—Estás ilustrando muy bien mi punto en realidad porque es hacia donde iba. Es verdad lo que dices, Dante nunca se ha despreocupado de lo material y lo económico, pero no es lo único que importa, y Kurt tiene derecho a exigirle tiempo de calidad, ese tiempo de pareja que es tan importante, a exigirle respeto, a…

—¿Respeto? ¿Cuándo le ha faltado el respeto? Jamás lo he escuchado decirle una grosería.

—Hace dos días fui a buscar a Kurt a la casa y Dante le estaba gritando.

Aunque no haya insultos de por medio, en el momento en el que le levantas la voz a tu pareja, la estás irrespetando y la estás agrediendo.

—No tenía idea. ¿Qué pasó, Kurt? —Este negó con la cabeza y levantó los hombros.

—Dante es la persona más voluble que he conocido en toda mi vida —continuó Trevor—. Puede ser sumamente romántico y dulce y de pronto transformarse en un completo idiota.

Hace ofrecimientos que no cumple y sigue pidiendo oportunidades, y para ello se muestra enamorado y un montón de cosas más, pero en cuanto se presenta la ocasión, se clava de cabeza en el trabajo y se olvida de todo lo que prometió.

Deja a Kurt de lado y luego se enoja con él porque le reclama, y todavía tiene el descaro de culparlo por los problemas entre ellos.

—Bueno, si fuera él, yo sí habría aceptado ir a Hong Kong. ¿Para qué hacer tanto problema?

—Creo que es verdad —suspiró Hummel mirando al suelo—. Debí aceptar… Dante no tiene por qué llevarme, sin embargo, quiere que lo acompañe, y me negué… Él lo intenta… Tal vez sí es mi culpa y sí soy exasperante.

—No digas tal cosa —Trevor corrió a su lado y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura—. Has sido demasiado compresivo y Dante ha abusado de ello, así como del amor que sientes por él.

Mírame a los ojos, Kurt —lo tomó de las manos—. No mereces eso. No mereces promesas vacías, maltratos, descuidos, ni una relación de a ratos.

Él no es el indicado para ti. Tal vez al comienzo las cosas eran diferentes y eso te hizo creer que sí lo era, que se trataba de la persona con la que ibas a pasar el resto de tu vida, pero todo ha cambiado, y el verdadero amor no cambia.

Van a presentarse problemas, desacuerdos, momentos difíciles, en toda relación los hay, pero a través de todo ello el amor evoluciona, crece y se fortalece.

—Concuerdo con eso —dijo el de cabellera marrón—. No llevan una relación sana.

Se pelean, se distancian, se reconcilian, están bien un tiempo y otra vez empiezan los problemas. Se vuelven a pelear, dejan de hablarse hasta que se reconcilian, y así una y otra vez. Es un círculo vicioso en el que dan vueltas sin cesar.

—Increíble que diga esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Bernie. Estás en una relación tóxica, Kurt, y como tal, te está haciendo mucho daño.

—Estoy tan confundido —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos—. No quiero perder a Dante, y al mismo tiempo siento que caigo en un abismo cada vez más profundo.

Bernard hizo una mueca antes de dirigirse al mueble donde se encontraba el de ojos claros, y se sentó en el suelo reposando una mano sobre la rodilla de este.

—Creo que es lógico que te sientas así porque Dante, aunque no fue tu primer novio, sí fue tu primer amor significativo e importante con quien has compartido cinco años y medio de tu vida.

Consciente o inconscientemente te aferras a él y a lo que una vez tuvieron, y no es sano, Kurt.

—Dijiste que si estuvieras en mi lugar te irías con él a Hong Kong.

—Me refería a… Amm… Es que… —negó con la cabeza— Si buscaría una reconciliación, pero porque no hubiera permitido jamás que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

Está bien buscar solución a los problemas que se puedan tener, siempre y cuando la relación se pueda salvar y realmente lo valga.

Trevor asintió y ajustó el agarre de las manos de su amigo. —Eso es cierto, Kurt. Se trabaja y se esfuerza por una relación sana, estable y con futuro, pero en el caso de ustedes están en un constante tira y hala y en algún momento la soga se va a romper, y cuando eso pase, la caída será muy fuerte.

—Una parte de mí lo sabe, pero no es fácil aceptarlo porque quiero que funcione —sollozó.

—Kurt…

Este se levantó del sofá y frotó su rostro. —Gracias por siempre estar para mí.

Los dos jóvenes lo abrazaron.

—No nos agradezcas.

—Sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros.

—Son los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera tener —se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras —dijo Trevor preocupado—. Mi casa es tu casa.

—Lo sé, pero necesito pensar y aclarar mis ideas porque soy un lío completo.

—Llámanos a cualquier hora —fue casi una súplica de Bernard—. Para lo que sea.

—Gracias… ¿Tienen algún último consejo?

—Dante no es para ti —dijo firme el de piel oscura.

—Ese no es un consejo, ni me estás dando perspectivas —negó con la cabeza sintiéndose frustrado—. Es sólo tu punto de vista. ¿Qué hay de ti, Bernie? Tú eres más objetivo.

—Opino igual que Trevor.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Si había algo de lo que Kurt se arrepentía era de haber aceptado ir a Hong Kong.

Su instinto le había advertido que no era una buena idea, sin embargo, decidió no escucharlo y confiar en que tendrían tiempo para ellos, para conocer el lugar, para disfrutar, y para volver a esforzarse en mejorar las cosas, más había pasado con su prometido únicamente un día y medio porque el resto del tiempo este estuvo ocupado realizando varios tratos y saliendo con los inversionistas.

Habían discutido sin cesar por no haber querido acompañarlo a los almuerzos de negocios, los cuales lo aburrían terriblemente a más de que era ignorado todo el tiempo, (lo sabía bien porque ya había pasado por eso muchas veces).

Y como si fuera poco, se había sentido herido cuando uno de los empresarios hizo un comentario grosero sobre él y su pareja no lo defendió.

Tras regresar no habían hecho otra cosa más que discutir por lo ocurrido en el país asiático, y todo eso lo tenía aprensivo y sumamente triste, pero delante de los demás pretendían que eran una pareja ejemplar.

Luego de varios minutos tratando de respirar normalmente y lucir tranquilo, se dirigió a la sala donde estaban sus padres y suegros esperando para despedirse del empresario y desearle buena suerte en el nuevo viaje que realizaría.

Fingiendo estar bien se sentó a platicar en lo que su prometido bajaba, quien no tardó en aparecer con su radiante sonrisa y una de las personas de servicio cargando las maletas.

Luego de agradecerles el almuerzo de despedida, Dante besó a Kurt como si todo estuviese bien entre ellos y acto seguido lo tomó de la mano.

—Vamos, bebé. Se hace tarde.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—Lo correcto es que acompañes a Dante al aeropuerto —dijo Burt.

—Tengo que…

—No hay nada más importante que tu deber de pareja —recalcó Luiggi—. Mi hijo estará ausente por casi un mes, y ya que no vas a acompañarlo, al menos tienes que ir con él al aeropuerto para despedirte correctamente.

Hummel suspiró con frustración y asintió antes de salir de su casa ya que no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie.

Parte del trayecto transcurrió en completo mutismo hasta que el mayor le dijo que su comportamiento era inmaduro, lo cual los llevó a tener una acalorada discusión que terminó en otro silencio incómodo.

—Quiero que estemos bien antes de irme. No me siento en paz sabiendo que te quedas enfadado.

Sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, Kurt suspiró. —No estoy enojado. Estoy decepcionado.

Dante no dejó de observarlo hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto e intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero este no se lo permitió.

—Cuando regrese…

—No te atrevas a decir que las cosas van a cambiar, que vas a dejar de trabajar, ni que vamos a planificar nuestra boda. Mucho menos me hagas promesas o llores porque tu palabra no tiene valor y ya no creo nada de lo que venga de ti.

—Kurt, esta vez…

—Ya vete.

—Bebé…

—No me digas así.

—Por favor. Odio que peleemos.

—Odio que me mientas.

—No te estoy mintiendo.

—Dijiste que lo de Hong Kong sería lo último.

—Lo sé, pero…

—No quiero escuchar otra más de tus excusas —se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando a la ventana.

Di Marco se dirigió al interior del aeropuerto, esperándolo hasta que cruzó las puertas.

—¿Va a ir señor Hummel? —preguntó el chofer bajando el vidrio del panel divisor.

—No.

—¿Vamos a la casa?

Kurt lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos durante varios segundos. Quería gritar, llorar y finalmente desaparecer.

—No.

—¿Algún lugar en particular al que desee que lo lleve?

—Algo que no conozca.

—¿Perdón?

—Vamos a dar unas vueltas, pero lejos de los lugares que suelo frecuentar. Tal vez del otro lado de la ciudad. No lo sé. Sólo quiero ir muy lejos —su voz se quebró.

—Entiendo —le entregó un pañuelo desechable.

—Gracias.

Las emociones lo invadían y agobiaban, y no fue hasta que las desconocidas calles llamaron su atención que se sentó bien y abrió la ventana para observar todos los detalles.

—Si quiere una aventura Sr. Hummel, debería tomar el metro.

—¿El metro?

—¡Esa sí es toda una experiencia!

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

El chofer le dio las indicaciones pertinentes, y aunque parecía una locura, se bajó del lujoso auto e ingresó a la estación mirando todo a su alrededor. Ese era un mundo nuevo y diferente para él, por lo que se encontraba en medio de la fascinación y a la vez el temor de perderse.

Caminando por el lugar trataba de no olvidar por donde había cruzado, más todo lucía igual así que decidió detenerse, viéndose tentado por un instante a subir a uno de los vagones que había sido anunciado llegaría en un minuto.

Si lo hacía, ¿hasta dónde lo llevaría? ¿Y si se perdía?

A pesar de la incertidumbre estaba de cierto modo emocionado, sin embargo, no se atrevía.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel Kurt aventurero que sin importar los temores se arriesgaba a todo?

¿Qué había pasado con la persona que alguna vez fue?

Preguntas y más preguntas lo asaltaban y no tenían respuestas.

Súbitamente escuchó una voz dulce que logró relajarlo, haciéndolo suspirar.

Lentamente giró en busca de su procedencia y avanzó hasta donde se encontraban varias personas reunidas. Con dificultad logró acercarse más hasta que vio a un chico tocando la guitarra mientras cantaba con gran pasión, y una sensación inexplicable lo atrapó.

Canción tras canción permaneció inmóvil observándolo y vibrando de una manera que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Aquel joven, que no podía tener más de diecinueve años, parecía ser de escasos recursos ya que su abrigo estaba bastante gastado al igual que su jean y zapatos, no obstante, lucía tranquilo y contento mientras asentía en agradecimiento a quienes dejaban dinero en el estuche de su guitarra.

¿Acaso así se ganaba su sustento diario? ¿Qué clase de vida podía tener?

Kurt suspiró con desconsuelo al pensar que probablemente una mejor vida que la suya por la manera alegre y honesta en la que este sonreía… O al menos esa era la impresión que le daba.

De pronto le pareció tierna la forma en la que los largos rizos oscuros casi le cubrían los ojos cuando movía la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía.

"Muchas gracias" —dijo el joven dejando la guitarra a un costado mientras lo aplaudían—. "Siempre es un placer cantar para ustedes."

Al parecer era una rutina diaria ya que la mayoría de las personas reunidas lo saludaban, algunas le palmeaban la espalda y una señora le entregó un pequeño recipiente plástico.

Todo aquello llamaba más la atención de Kurt, quien permanecía como una estatua mirando fijamente lo que sucedía.

"Para quienes no me conocen, todos los días me encuentro aquí para traerles un poco de alegría" —se agachó a recoger el dinero y guardarlo—. "Oh, lo olvidaba —dijo al enderezarse—, mi nombre es Blaine."


	6. Cap 6: Dos vidas diferentes

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

** "Dos vidas diferentes"**

* * *

.

El sol iluminaba parcialmente el lugar debido a las cortinas oscuras. No era una luz molesta, sólo una pequeña señal de que había amanecido.

El joven de castaña cabellera se estiró a lo largo de la gran cama aprovechando el espacio vacío para moverse a su gusto.

Una mezcla de emociones empezó a invadirlo porque si bien sentía nostalgia y molestia por despertar solo una vez más, no le agobiaba ni había lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas como en el pasado.

Con una respiración profunda abrió los ojos y contempló cada rincón de la lujosa habitación, deteniéndose en el reloj que marcaba las seis y tres de la mañana.

¿Qué hacía despierto a esa hora? No tenía ningún trabajo pendiente así que podía dormir tanto como quisiera.

Giró hasta acomodarse en otra posición y al sentir el olor de Dante en la almohada, la aventó al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza para descansar un poco más.

**кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε**

El sonido de la alarma retumbaba en la pequeña habitación.

Blaine estaba agradecido de que su cabello cayera por su rostro protegiéndolo de los cegadores rayos que penetraban gracias a la fina cortina.

Con cuidado de no caerse dio la vuelta en su estrecha cama y se estiró, golpeándose la mano con la mesita de noche.

Con un ligero gruñido tomó su reloj y silenció la alarma. Las seis y cinco de la mañana no era una hora decente para levantarse. Quería dormir más, pero no podía hacerlo, así que sentándose lentamente frotó su rostro y dio las gracias por un nuevo día.

Miró hacia un costado donde se encontraba la cama vacía de su compañero y se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño tras volver a estirarse.

El agua estaba fría, pero eso lo ayudaría a despejarse a más de que lo mantendría fresco mientras caminaba bajo el sol radiante hacia su trabajo.

Quizá para algunos esa sería una vida complicada, pero para él era la representación de paz y alegría; cualquier cosa lejos de los O'Donnel lo era; y estaba muy agradecido por ella.

Aun temblando se vistió rápidamente, secó su cabello lo mejor que pudo y luego procedió a arreglar la cama.

Guardó sus pertenencias en sus bolsillos, tomó las llaves y se disponía a salir cuando se abrió la puerta.

—¡Buenos días! —le dijo sonriente a su compañero— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, pero demasiado cansado. Ya quiero que me regresen al turno de la mañana.

—No falta mucho para eso. Resiste un poco más.

—¿Y qué otra cosa puedo hacer si necesito el dinero? —caminó hacia su cama y se aventó en ella.

—Las cosas van a cambiar, Scott.

—Ojalá, porque a veces siento que ya no puedo —bostezó.

—Ten confianza. Así será. Pronto estaremos mejor.

—Umm… —murmuró empezando a quedarse dormido.

—Ya me voy. Descansa.

—Cuídate.

Blaine cerró bien la puerta y se fue camino a la panadería donde trabajaba hasta el mediodía.

Como siempre, llegaba a abrir y limpiar mientras el dueño terminaba de hornear el pan y los dulces, luego colocaban todo en los respectivos exhibidores.

El lugar era bastante concurrido, lo que le daba la oportunidad de interactuar con muchas personas, y eso le encantaba ya que encontraba fascinante poder conocer tantas personalidades e historias.

Nunca faltaba el cliente serio o algún malhumorado, pero en general respondían bien a su saludo alegre y plática constante.

Sabía los nombres de quienes frecuentaban el lugar y hasta se había aprendido su horario y lo que usualmente ordenaban, teniéndolo listo para cuando llegaban.

—Que tenga un excelente día señora Rosa.

—Gracias Blaine. Igual tú.

Cuando la agradable mujer salió, él se arrimó a una de las paredes y cerró los ojos.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó Giuseppe, dueño del local, al notar como el joven aspiraba los deliciosos aromas.

—No.

—Te vi temprano tomar dos piezas de pan y un vaso con chocolate.

—Puse el dinero correspondiente en la caja registradora —respondió apresuradamente.

—No te estoy acusando, sé que eres honrado. A lo que me refería es a que, si dejaste separadas esas cosas, ¿por qué no te las has comido todavía?

—Amm… En mi descanso lo haré.

—Tonterías. Aprovecha ahora que no hay nadie y ve a la trastienda para que desayunes.

—Gracias —empezó a guardar varios croissants en una bolsa—. El señor Hamilton está por llegar —tomó un pan dulce y lo puso en otra bolsa más pequeña.

Un hombre de contextura delgada ingresó en ese momento.

—¡Buenos días señor Hamilton! ¿Cómo está?

—Blaine —asintió a manera de saludo—, Giuseppe… Bien, bien, aquí viniendo por mi orden.

—Está lista —le entregó todo—. ¿Hoy no va a ir al parque?

—No. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo dentro de una hora.

—¡Eso es fantástico! Le deseo lo mejor.

—Gracias —le entregó el dinero al dueño—. Nos vemos mañana y conversamos, ahora estoy apurado.

—Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que vendrá con buenas noticias.

—Eso espero.

—Ya verá que sí. Mente positiva siempre.

Con una sonrisa el hombre se retiró del local.

—¿Cómo sabías lo del parque? —preguntó Giuseppe intrigado.

—El Sr. Hamilton viene siempre en ropa deportiva porque va a correr al parque después de llevarle el pan a su esposa, sin embargo, hoy estaba usando un traje formal.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eres increíble muchacho! —le palmeó el hombro.

—Amm… Dentro de cinco minutos será mi descanso, ¿puedo salir un momento?

—Sí, claro. Ve de una vez.

—Gracias —se dirigió a la trastienda, se quitó los guantes y la liga del cabello, después tomó lo que había separado temprano—. No tardo —le dijo a su jefe.

El hombre de casi sesenta años se preguntaba por qué Blaine simplemente no comía ahí. ¿Habría alguien esperándolo en el parque? Era el único lugar cercano al cual podría ir.

La curiosidad lo hizo salir y observarlo, pero para su sorpresa, este caminaba a toda prisa en otra dirección.

Completamente agitado llegó el joven a su habitación, entró y dejó las cosas sobre la mesita de noche.

—Scott… Scott… —lo movió del hombro.

—Mmm…

—Te traje algo para que comas.

—Mmm…

—Scott… ¿Me escuchas?

—Ajá…

—Sobre la mesita te dejo el desayuno.

—Huele a chocolate…

—Sí. Te traje un poco.

—Dime que no está caliente.

—Está frío, tal como te gusta.

El chico se sentó y frotó su rostro. —Gracias. Eres el mejor —cogió el vaso y le dio un sorbo—. Delicioso —suspiró.

Tengo tanta hambre… El idiota de mi jefe no me dejó tomar anoche un paquete de galletas. Le pedí que lo descontara de mi salario, pero se negó. Le dije que no había comido desde la mañana, ¿y sabes lo que me respondió? Que no era su problema.

—Lamento tanto que ese sujeto sea un cretino. Ojalá pudieras trabajar conmigo.

—Sería genial. Tu jefe es serio, pero no es un ogro. Jamás he escuchado que te quejes de que te haya gritado o sido grosero contigo.

—¡Oh no! ¡Nunca! Don Giuseppe es una buena persona.

—No sabes lo mucho que desearía tener un jefe así… Creo que me conformaría con que no me estuvieran gritando todo el tiempo.

—Jamás entenderé por qué hay personas que se creen superiores y tratan a los demás como si no tuvieran ningún valor.

—El idiota de Mika es un claro ejemplo. Ya no lo soporto.

—Vas a encontrar algo mejor. Te prometo que les preguntaré a las personas que van a la panadería si saben de algún lugar que esté contratando o si necesitan a alguien.

—Te lo voy a agradecer eternamente —le sonrió y tomó la bolsa de la mesita para revisarla—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto huele espectacular!

—Disfrútalo —le sonrió—. Y ya me tengo que ir. Debo cumplir con mi horario.

—Entiendo. ¿Vas a ir a cantar en la tarde?

—Claro. Necesitamos cada centavo. ¿Te veo a la una?

—Agg… Detesto podar el césped. ¿Es que nadie puede comprar unas tijeras decentes en ese vecindario? No estoy pidiendo una podadora eléctrica, pero por lo menos que las tijeras sirvan.

—Sigue siendo más fácil que pasear perros.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Qué puede haber de complicado en eso, Blaine?

—La Sra. Emma tiene un san Bernardo. ¿Tienes idea de la fuerza que debo hacer cada vez que lo saco? El otro día me descuide por un segundo y él terminó paseándome.

Ambos chicos rieron.

—Bien, ahí estaré. Y procuraré terminar rápido para ayudarte con ese gigante.

—Hoy no me toca pasearlo, pero te agradezco el ofrecimiento —abrió la puerta.

—Gracias nuevamente por esto —le dio una mordida al pan.

—Buen provecho —le sonrió y salió de la habitación preparándose para irse lo más rápido posible. Esos minutos de plática le habían restado tiempo, pero no le importaba.

—¿Por qué tan agitado? pregunto Giuseppe al ver a Blaine entrar sudando y respirando con dificultad.

—El sol… terrible…

—Viniste corriendo —dijo con seguridad, y el chico asintió como si no fuera obvio—. Llamaron para encargar un pedido grande. Sobre el mostrador está anotada la orden.

—Enseguida… lo hago… —fue al baño que quedaba en el fondo de la trastienda a lavarse el rostro y colocarse la liga en el cabello. Acto seguido bebió un poco de agua y empezó a revisar la lista.

Ya con la red y los guantes puestos tomó una caja y la armó.

—No has comido. Puedo escuchar el sonido de tu estómago hasta acá. ¿Qué hiciste con lo que llevaste?

Blaine se mordió el labio y miró a su jefe debatiéndose si debía contarle o no, decidiendo hacerlo al final.

»Toma algo del exhibidor y ve a comer.

—No puedo pagarlo. Ya gasté lo que tenía destinado para hoy.

—Toma algo y ve a comer.

—Pero…

—Y no busques algo pequeño. Elige el pan más grande que encuentres.

—Don Giuseppe…

—Puedo prescindir de una pieza de pan y un poco de café.

—¡Muchas gracias! —lo abrazó efusivamente.

—No es nada —dijo sorprendido y le palmeó la espalda—. Ahora ve a comer.

—¿Podría coger un dulce de esos que tienen crema encima… en lugar del pan?

—Toma ambos. Y apresúrate que tienes que despachar ese pedido.

Con un asentimiento Blaine se movió rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba sentándose en un banco.

Tras realizar un par de ventas el hombre mayor se acercó a la trastienda al creer haber escuchado algo.

»¿Blaine? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

El mencionado se limpió el rostro rápidamente.

—Usted es muy bueno —levantó la mano indicando el porqué de sus palabras.

—¿Por darte un pan? Un pan no es nada.

—Para muchos puede significar el mundo entero.

—¿Tantos problemas tienes, muchacho? —tomó otro banco y se sentó frente a él para hacerle compañía, esperando que este le contara lo que le sucedía.

Al finalizar su jornada Blaine se dirigió a la puerta seguido de su jefe.

—Hasta mañana don Giuseppe.

—Hasta mañana —cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente—. Blaine… —gritó poco después para que este lo escuchara— Blaine…

El joven dio la vuelta y regresó corriendo.

—¿Está bien? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

—Lo estoy. Sólo quería decirte que mañana trajeras a tu amigo para que desayune y así no tengas que estar corriendo de un lugar a otro.

—¿Qué?

—Es más, como vienes temprano ambos pueden comer tranquilos.

—¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Ah… Claro. Puede descontarlo de…

—¿He mencionado algo de dinero acaso?

—No.

—Bueno, mañana los espero.

—¿Es… es… es enserio? —sus ojos brillaron.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a inventar algo así?

La sonrisa de Blaine podía iluminar al mundo. —¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Muchas gracias don Giuseppe! ¡Que la vida le devuelva el doble o el triple!

El hombre sonrió y lo abrazó.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt no se explicaba por qué cada vez que escuchaba cantar a aquel muchacho de espesos rizos y sonrisa amplia se relajaba, pero se estaba volviendo parte de su rutina ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad sólo para verlo.

Quizá era su inocencia y frescura o tal vez la alegría con la que cantaba. No estaba seguro, pero lo que fuera, lo tenía cautivado a tal punto de encontrarse tarareando una de las canciones que eran parte del repertorio de este mientras se vestía.

Observó su reloj y sonrió. Era la hora adecuada para salir.

—Sr. Hummel —lo abordó en la escalera una mujer de baja estatura y cabellera rizada peinada sutilmente—, tiene una llamada —le ofreció el teléfono.

—Gracias, Lady. ¿Quién es?

—El Sr. Di Marco. Dijo que lo ha estado llamando a su celular, pero no le contesta.

—Dile por favor que me estoy bañando.

Ella asintió y emitió el mensaje, haciendo una mueca mientras escuchaba.

—Dijo… No puedo repetirlo, pero insiste en hablar con usted.

Con clara molestia en su rostro Kurt tomó el aparato y asintió a la mujer para que se retirara.

_—¿Qué quieres?_

_—¿Por qué te niegas a hablar conmigo?_

_—Estoy ocupado._

_—No escucho la ducha. Y fue demasiado rápida la forma en la que Lady…_

_—¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? Porque no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías._

_—Llamé para conversar. Quiero saber cómo estás, qué has estado haciendo._

_—Estoy bien. He estado ocupado con varios asuntos del trabajo y personales._

_—Te extraño, bebé._

_—No empieces._

_—De verdad te extraño. Extraño besarte, abrazarte por las noches, que conversemos, los momentos…_

_—Si fuera así no te hubieras ido._

_—Tenía que venir._

_—No, no tenías. Lo hiciste porque quisiste ya que es uno de los negocios de tu padre que fuiste a atender._

_—Bebé…_

_—Debo irme._

_—Tengo una hora libre para hablar._

_—Yo no. Ya te dije que estoy ocupado._

_—¿En serio?_ —cambió el tono de la voz a uno prepotente— _¿Qué puedes estar haciendo que sea importante, Kurt? _

_—¡Vete al carajo!_ —cerró la llamada y aventó el teléfono por la escalera.

—Sr. Hummel, ¿está bien? —corrió alguien hacia la escalera ante el estruendo.

—Sí, Bruce. No te preocupes. ¿Dónde está Lady?

—Creo que en la cocina.

El de ojos azules terminó de bajar y se fue a buscar a la mujer.

—Lady.

—Sí, señor. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Quiero disculparme por cualquier cosa que Dante te haya dicho.

—¡Oh no! Descuide. Eso…

—No fue correcto. Él no tiene derecho a ser grosero con nadie. Realmente lo lamento.

—Está bien, señor Hummel —le sonrió.

Él devolvió el gesto y luego caminó unos pasos más para dirigirse a otra mujer que se encontraba en el lugar.

—Margarita, no voy a venir a comer.

—Entendido señor. Voy a guardar la…

—No. Lo que sea que iban a preparar, háganlo. Que yo no vaya a comer no significa que ustedes tampoco.

—Pero lo que usted come no es lo mismo que nosotros…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué cocinan algo diferente para ustedes? ¡Eso es absurdo! —hizo un gesto de incomprensión— Preparen lo mismo… O lo que les provoque está bien. No voy a imponerles qué comer, sólo asegúrate de que haya suficiente para todos.

—Sí, señor. Gracias.

—Por favor no me agradezcas —con un gesto amable se retiró de la cocina.

—El señor Kurt es muy distinto a su prometido —dijo otro de los empleados domésticos que se encontraba en ese momento presente.

—Lo sé —respondió Lady—. Y no entiendo qué hacen juntos.


	7. Cap 7: Sentimientos que transforman

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

** "Sentimientos que transforman"**

* * *

.

—Todas las mañanas lo despierto con un chocolate caliente y el delicioso pan que aquí venden. Es la única forma en la que sale de la cama, de lo contrario me pide cinco minutos más cada vez que lo llamo y…

La mujer seguía hablando y Blaine parpadeó lentamente, sintiendo una presión formarse en su garganta.

_—Blaine, cariño —la dulce caricia en su rostro lo hizo suspirar—. Es hora de levantarse._

_—Un rato más._

_—Debes levantarte para ir a clases._

_—Cinco minutos._

_—Después no te va a alcanzar el tiempo._

_—Prometo apurarme para vestirme._

_—Está bien —continuó acariciándolo—. Dentro de diez minutos vendré a buscarte._

_—Gracias —se abrazó más a su almohada—. Siempre eres tan buena._

_—¿Qué tal un chocolate caliente?_

_—Me encantaría._

_—Voy a prepararlo —le besó la frente—. Te amo mi vida._

_—Te amo mamá._

—Blaine… Blaine…

—Ah…

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí señora Caroline.

—Te estaba hablando.

—L-lo siento. ¿Qué me decía?

—Te pedí de ese pan dulce con frutas.

—Sí, enseguida.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Giuseppe una vez que la mujer se fue— Has estado distraído hoy.

—No es nada.

—Blaine…

—Es… Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mamá.

—¡Oh! ¿Y ya la llamaste?

—No.

—Deberías hacerlo.

—Eso quisiera.

—Hazlo. Nada te lo impide.

—¿Qué hora es? —miró su reloj— El señor Smith está por llegar y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar —tomó una caja y empezó a guardar varios dulces a gran velocidad.

Segundos después un hombre fornido con cabellera ligeramente canosa ingresó al local.

—Buen día —dijo con voz firme, y ambos respondieron.

—Aquí está su orden, señor.

Sin decirle nada tomó la caja y luego miró al hombre mayor para pagarle, desapareciendo tan rápido como llegó.

—Qué sujeto tan amargado —dijo el dueño.

—Don Giuseppe, es mi tiempo libre. ¿Puedo salir? Sólo voy al parque.

—Sí, sí, seguro. Ve.

—Gracias.

Luego de quitarse sus aditamentos se dirigió al lugar señalado y se sentó en uno de los columpios en donde empezó a mecerse suavemente.

Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con los Anderson, sobre todo en ese día, pero al mismo tiempo temía que si los llamaba lo fueran a rastrear y dar con su paradero.

¿Y si se iba en el metro lo más lejos posible para poder llamarlos? ¿Habría aun así la posibilidad de que lo encontraran?

Buscó en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo, ya que era un día inusualmente frío, y extrajo un sobre pequeño en el cual se encontraba un papel doblado. Con un suspiro lo abrió y acarició con su dedo la imagen celosamente guardada de Pam y James Anderson que se había llevado con él el último día que estuvo en su casa.

¿Quizá una corta llamada? Sólo unos segundos… ¡No, no podía hacerlo!

Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, pero prefería tomar precauciones. Por nada del mundo regresaría a la pesadilla que había sido vivir con los O'Donnel.

Observó la fotografía durante varios segundos y suspiró.

_—Espero te guste, mamá —Blaine le entregó una caja con un pequeño lazo encima._

_—Estoy segura que sí, mi amor —tomó el objeto y de este extrajo un reloj hecho con conchas marinas pintadas en color tornasol._

_—¡Es hermoso! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?_

_—Yo lo hice._

_—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cómo?_

_—Recogí las conchas la última vez que fuimos a la playa, ya aquí las pulí y trabajé en ellas. La maquinaria la conseguí de…_

_Mientras él hablaba, la mujer lo escuchaba maravillada._

_—Me dejas sin palabras. Tienes tantos talentos, mi vida. Gracias —lo abrazó dulcemente—. Lo usaré siempre._

Blaine sonrió ligeramente al ver el reloj en la muñeca de Pam.

"Feliz cumpleaños, mamá" —susurró y besó la foto antes de guardarla.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Señor Hummel —llamó el chofer al detenerse en un semáforo—, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué encontró en la estación del metro que lo hace regresar? No es que me incumba, es sólo que me da gusto verlo así.

—¿Así? ¿Cómo?

—Cada vez que vamos para allá usted luce emocionado y siempre regresa con una sonrisa.

—No estoy seguro.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No sé si es por la música, las personas, la experiencia, ir a un lugar que me resultaba desconocido y que he ido descubriendo… Quizá un poco de cada cosa.

—Es una experiencia diferente.

—Lo es.

—Mencionó la música. ¿Hay algún nuevo cantante o banda o sigue…?

—¿Perdón? ¿Nuevo?

—Artistas callejeros suelen ir a compartir su talento a lugares como ese, no sólo para ganar algo de dinero sino también para alegrar a las personas y ayudarlas a distraerse un poco de sus problemas.

—¿Artistas callejeros?

—Así es. Quiénes mejores que ellos para entender lo que es tener una vida complicada, por eso llevan alegría a otros.

—Eso es muy noble.

—Es cierto. Aunque es también un 50-50. En realidad, hay diferentes casos, así que no puedo generalizar. Lo que sí puedo decir con seguridad es que nunca se quedan en un mismo lugar. Cada cierto tiempo se van y llega alguien más.

—¡Oh! —dijo con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Le ocurre algo?

—Pensé que quienes cantaban ahí lo hacían de forma permanente.

—Generalmente están por periodos cortos, y quienes se quedan por más tiempo se turnan los días y los horarios. Aunque hay uno que otro que canta fijo, sin embargo, tampoco lo hace de manera indefinida.

—¿Por qué?

—Es importante buscar diferente público. Verá, cuando se presenta alguien nuevo en la estación, las personas responden bien y cooperan, pero si permanece mucho tiempo, ellos pierden el interés.

Señor, ¿está seguro que se siente bien? De pronto palideció.

—¿Puedo decirte algo y prometes guardar el secreto?

—Por supuesto. Jamás he cometido ninguna indiscreción, no voy a empezar ahora. Realmente siento un gran aprecio por usted.

—Gracias, Elliot —sonrió—. Hay un chico que canta en la estación… Tiene una magia que te atrapa. Es único.

—¿Entonces lo que le motiva y lo pone de buen ánimo es ese chico?

—Son varias cosas, pero sí, él me alegra, me transporta. Si lo escucharas cantar… Y la forma en la que toca la guitarra es tan… —suspiró— Hay mucha pasión en él a pesar de ser tan joven.

—Y de su historia, porque no debe ser nada fácil.

—Siempre he supuesto que debe tener una situación algo complicada por lo gastada que se ve su ropa, pero no me he detenido a pensar en ello con detalle.

—Dice que es joven.

—Lo es. Le calculo diecinueve años, tal vez dieciocho porque hay días en los que luce menor. En todo caso, no llega a los veinte.

—Seguramente no tiene hogar. Sus padres debieron correrlo o huyó.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Tristemente es más común de lo que pueda imaginar. Salvo alguna excepción, los chicos que tocan en la estación no tienen hogar o viven en condiciones… complejas.

—¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas?

—Años atrás solía vivir en ese lado de la ciudad y cantaba en la estación. Luego conseguí un empleo y tomaba el metro para llegar y siempre había alguien diferente presentándose. En algunas ocasiones pude acercarme a conversar y las historias eran similares.

—Tal vez antes, pero ahora…

—Le puedo asegurar que las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

—Oh… Guau… —negó con la cabeza lentamente tratando de procesar la información— Tal vez lo conozcas. Su nombre es Blaine.

—No. Nunca he oído de él. Pero por su edad, era un niño pequeño cuando yo vivía allá.

—Claro.

—¿Tan bueno es?

—¿Qué?

—Como cantante.

—Mucho. Tiene un enorme talento.

—¿Quiere ayudarlo?

—Ahora sí… Es que lo veo siempre tan alegre y lleno de vida que nunca pensé que tal vez ni siquiera tenga un lugar donde dormir. Si pudiera hacer algo por él sería grandioso.

—Usted tiene muchos contactos. Tal vez entre ellos haya un productor o alguien que pueda representarlo. Y aunque no conozca a nadie, no le sería difícil conseguirlo.

—¡Esa es una excelente idea! Pero, ¿cómo me acerco a él? No puedo llegar y decirle "hola, conozco a alguien que te va a ayudar".

—Usualmente quienes se presentan ahí son personas muy amables, algunos hasta esperan ser descubiertos, y por como lo describe, ese chico no es la excepción. Incluso sabe su nombre.

—La mayoría parece conocerlo. Lo he visto saludando y conversando con muchos.

—Más fácil todavía. Sólo es cuestión de que se decida.

—Eso haré. Gracias, Elliot.

—No es nada.

—Am… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, adelante.

—Dijiste que en el pasado cantabas en la estación del metro, y también que quienes lo hacen no suelen tener hogar porque han huido o los han corrido. ¿Acaso tú…?

—Pasé por momentos muy duros, señor. Llegué a dormir en las bancas de los parques inclusive. Afortunadamente las cosas cambiaron para bien.

—Me alegra que todo mejorara, pero, ¿qué te pasó? Quiero decir…

—Lo típico, mis padres me corrieron de la casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy gay.

—¡Oh! No lo sabía… Es terrible que te hicieran eso.

—No todos tenemos la suerte de contar con padres comprensivos.

—Pero…

—Llegamos, señor.

—Umm… ¿Podemos seguir hablando de esto después? Si es que no te molesta.

—No hay problema —sonrió y asintió—. ¿A qué hora vengo por usted? Si va a hablar con este chico necesitará más tiempo que de costumbre.

—Yo te llamo… No. Mejor tomo un taxi porque no sé cuánto vaya a demorar.

—Eso no es ningún problema. Buscaré un parqueadero.

—No, Elliot. No vas a estar esperando.

—Es mi trabajo, señor.

—Bien. Te doy el resto del día libre. Ve a casa, visita a alguien, realiza actividades que tengas pendientes o lo que quieras.

—Oh… Gracias, señor.

Con grandes ánimos y nuevas perspectivas, Kurt se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la entrada de la estación, apresurándose para estar al frente durante la función que ofrecía Blaine.

Al llegar se encontró con personas que iban de un lado al otro, pero nadie se detenía. El lugar donde el joven se paraba estaba extrañamente vacío, lo cual le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, la sensación seguía creciendo.

Finalmente, y con un suspiro triste, se retiró del lugar tras una hora y media de espera.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto, Blaine.

—Piensa que es una aventura, Scott.

—Lo es. Y la más grande en un buen tiempo.

Realmente deben ser muy importantes esas personas para ir en bus hasta otra ciudad sólo para llamarlas por teléfono.

—Primero, gracias por acompañarme. Segundo, son más que importantes, los amo como no tienes idea. Y no son personas cualesquiera, son mis padres.

—¿Tus padres? Pensé que eras huérfano.

—Lo soy —Scott lo miró haciendo un gesto que indicaba que le dijera más—. He pasado toda mi vida entre las calles y hogares temporales. Los Anderson me acogieron con amor desde el primer día, y no digo que antes otras personas no lo hicieran, pero fueron ellos los primeros a quienes pude llamar mi familia. En realidad, son los únicos con quienes sentí que pertenecía y los únicos a los que he llamado padres.

—Suena a que tuviste un buen hogar junto a excelentes personas.

—Así fue —sonrió con ensoñación—. Me trataron siempre como si hubiera sido su propio hijo y me hicieron muy feliz.

—¿Entonces por qué huiste de su lado?

—No lo hice.

—Recuerdo bien cuando me contaste que la familia con la que estabas era horrible y te maltrataba, por eso te escapaste.

—Es correcto. Pero a quienes dejé fue a los O'Donnel. A quienes considero mis padres son los Anderson.

—Déjame entender esto… Si estabas tan bien con los Anderson, ¿por qué terminaste en viviendo con los O'Donnel?

—Porque el dinero pesa más en muchos casos, y este fue uno de ellos.

Mis padres estaban reuniendo el dinero para empezar los trámites de adopción cuando la trabajadora social llegó un día diciendo que había otra familia que me quería.

—Ya te habían colocado en un hogar en donde te amaban y te iban a adoptar, ¿por qué sacarte de ahí para llevarte con unos desconocidos?

—Porque así funciona el sistema. Algunas personas piensan que vas a estar mejor con una familia que tenga dinero y comodidades que con alguien que tal vez esté más limitado pero que en verdad te ame.

Los O'Donnel tienen los suficientes recursos económicos, y los que manejan todo interpusieron su petición. No sé bien cómo funciona la parte legal, pero luego de que ellos aparecieron me dieron unos días para despedirme y recoger mis cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Mi mundo se rompió en miles de pedazos. Incluso me escapé pensando que después podría volver a mi hogar, pero me encontraron y me llevaron con los O'Donnel.

Estuve unos meses a su lado y nunca entendí por qué me habían separado de mis padres si era más que evidente que esa nueva familia no me quería —respiró profundamente y miró por la ventana durante unos segundos.

¿Sabes qué fue lo peor? Haber creído que me habían adoptado, porque si hubiera sabido desde el principio que no era así, habría podido acudir a otra trabajadora social para que me sacara de ahí por maltrato.

—¿Entonces nunca te adoptaron?

—No. Lo descubrí por casualidad un día cuando hablaban sobre empezar los trámites, y no dudé en irme lejos, así que empecé a planear todo para hacerlo.

—Y cuando lo supiste, ¿por qué no fuiste con la trabajadora social?

—Las cosas de pronto se pusieron muy feas y tuve mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasarme, tanto así que terminé dejando mi plan de lado y con ayuda de Angelina, quien es hija adoptiva de ellos y la única que siempre fue buena conmigo, me fui a mitad de una noche.

—Guau… Eso se parece en cierto modo a lo que viví —exhaló con fuerza—. ¿Y por qué creías que te habían adoptado?

—Porque desde el primer día me dijeron que me olvidara de los Anderson, que yo ya era un O'Donnel, que ellos eran mis padres, esa era mi familia y cosas así.

—¡Vaya! No sé qué decir… Eso apesta.

—Lo sé.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

—¿Crees que todavía te estén buscando? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste y sería absurdo tomando en cuenta que no te querían en realidad.

Y sería más absurdo pensar que te estén rastreando y por eso no puedas comunicarte con los Anderson y ahora estemos haciendo este viaje tan largo.

No me malinterpretes, no me molesta en lo absoluto acompañarte, a lo que me refiero es a que podrías estar en contacto con las personas a las que consideras tu familia y quizá hasta haber regresado con ellas, pero estás aquí complicándote la vida.

—Una vez los llamé y me dijeron que los habían ido a investigar por mi desaparición. Después de eso decidí no tener ninguna clase de contacto con ellos e irme muy lejos. No quería que se metieran en problemas por mi culpa.

—Ahora entiendo.

A partir de ese punto estuvieron hablando de temas al azar hasta quedarse dormidos, despertando al llegar a su destino.

Iban bajando del bus cuando Scott se detuvo y tomó del brazo a su amigo. —Oye, Blaine… Acabo de pensar en algo que obviamente no has tenido en cuenta.

—¿En qué?

—Ahora eres mayor de edad por lo tanto no existe razón para que sigas huyendo de los O'Donnel ya que, aunque te encontraran, no pueden enviarte con ellos.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Señor —dijo Elliot acercándose a Kurt, quien estaba pensativo en medio del garaje—. ¿Vamos a salir a alguna parte?

—Sí. Alista el auto por favor.

—De inmediato… Disculpe mi intromisión. No me atreví a hacerlo antes, pero, ¿puedo preguntar qué ocurrió con este chico Blaine? Vamos casi a diario a la estación y a pesar de eso, siempre está muy callado y lo noto algo decaído. ¿Acaso se negó a su ayuda?

—Tenías razón.

—¿En qué cosa?

—Se fue. Ese día no llegó y en todo este tiempo tampoco lo ha hecho.

—Pero, usted sigue yendo… ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Creo que tenía la esperanza de que volviera. Sin embargo, hoy será la última vez que vaya.

—Entiendo.

El trayecto fue largo y silencioso, como se había hecho costumbre, y aunque Hummel seguía encontrando interesante lo que veía, no se sentía motivado.

Se bajó del auto y recorrió el camino ya conocido, notando con sorpresa que un grupo de malabaristas se encontraba en el espacio que solía utilizar aquel chico de mirada soñadora.

Bien, era definitivo. Blaine se había ido, y él no regresaría a la estación.

De pronto el acto lo atrapó, haciéndolo sonreír… Tal vez volvería, pero no con la misma frecuencia. Aquellos jóvenes eran sorprendentes, sin embargo, le faltaba ese algo inexplicable que sentía cuando escuchaba a cierta persona cantar.

Tras aplaudir y dejar una contribución en el sombrero de una de las chicas, se disponía a retirarse cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

—Disculpe…

Kurt volteó y sus ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa.

—¡Blaine! —fue casi como un susurro.

—¡Hola! —dijo con alegría y una hermosa sonrisa— Estuve ausente un tiempo y estoy avisándoles a las personas que solían escucharme cantar que ya volví, y si aún están interesadas, ahora me ubico en el lado de allá —señaló hacia una esquina.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tantos días buscándolo y esperándolo y ahora este estaba frente a él sonriéndole y hablándole.

—Si no quiere, está bien. No es mi intención molestarlo. Es sólo que lo he visto seguido entre las personas que se reúnen a escucharme, por eso me atreví a acercarme.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí! —sonrió sinceramente— Me tomaste por sorpresa… ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Vamos!

—Genial —volvió a sonreír—. Me gusta su entusiasmo —dijo mientras caminaban al lugar indicado—. Y le agradezco que haya venido.

—Ah… Claro… E-eres increíble.

—Gracias.

—¿P-puedo preguntar por qué te ausentaste?

—Estuve enfermo, pero ya me recuperé.

—¡Oh! ¿Y seguro estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Gracias. Es muy amable por preguntar.

—No me hables de usted. No hay muchos años de diferencia entre nosotros.

—Ah… Sí, claro —se detuvo súbitamente y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al de ojos azules—. Es un poco injusto —dijo casi como protesta, pero de una manera que al diseñador le pareció adorable.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sabes mi nombre, pero desconozco el tuyo.

—Oh… Es cierto —negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un gesto—. Soy Kurt Hummel.

—¿Hummel? ¿Como los de industrias Hummel?

—Sí. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Sólo Blaine.

—Bien. Entiendo —continuó caminando mientras intentaba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. El día que había decidido ir por última vez este chico se presentaba y ahora le estaba hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. ¿Acaso había sido el destino?

Así que, Blaine, ¿seguirás cantando aquí?

—Sí —se detuvo y giró acomodándose la guitarra que llevaba en la espalda para que quedara hacia el frente—. Todo el tiempo que sea posible… ¿Vas a seguir viniendo?

—Siempre.


	8. Cap 8: Días de confusión

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

** "Días de confusión"**

* * *

.

La relación entre Kurt y Blaine, tras su primer encuentro, se estaba dando de forma natural.

Cada día Hummel iba a la estación del metro para ver la presentación del chico, y no dejaba de maravillarse por su talento, razón por la cual se sorprendió cuando este se negó a aceptar la ayuda de un representante.

Habían empezado también a tener pequeñas pláticas sobre temas trascendentales, aunque sin importar de qué se trataran, terminaban con los dos sonriendo ampliamente y esperando por un nuevo encuentro.

—¿Así que trabajas en una panadería? —preguntó el mayor mientras caminaban por la estación.

—Sí. En las mañanas.

—Pensé que te dedicabas a cantar.

—Me gusta cantar, pero no puedo hacer sólo eso. ¿Sabes lo caras que son algunas cosas o lo que cuesta un alquiler y la comida? Sería complicado vivir con lo que me dan aquí.

Hay días buenos, como hoy, pero hay otros en los que a lo mucho dos o tres personas colaboran. Así también, hay quienes dejan un poco más de dinero y quienes dan menos, pero lo entiendo porque cada uno aporta con lo que quiere o puede.

—No tenía idea de que fuera de esa forma.

—Lo es.

—¿Y por qué vienes a cantar entonces?

—Porque me gusta, porque alegro a las personas y porque cada centavo que consigo cuenta.

—¡Oh! Claro. Comprendo y estoy de acuerdo. Todo el dinero que pueda ingresar es importante, y más en tu situación —abrió los ojos preocupado por sus palabras—. Lo siento. No era mi intención ofenderte. Hace unos días me dijiste que tu vida era algo complicada y…

—Descuida, no has dicho nada malo. Y sí, hay días más difíciles, pero aquí sigo dando lo mejor en todo momento.

—Eres sorprendente.

—No lo soy.

—Te aseguro que sí, Blaine. No tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte, pero puedo afirmar que cada día me impresionas más.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa radiante—. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

—Al diseño y decoración de interiores, pero soy independiente.

—¿Diseñar y decorar no son lo mismo acaso? ¿Y qué quiere decir lo de independiente?

—Las personas suelen confundir los términos, pero significan diferentes cosas. Como diseñador creo espacios adecuados según las necesidades o requerimientos de los clientes, mientras que, como decorador, tal como su nombre lo indica, me encargo de la decoración de los lugares.

Hay quienes desean todo el paquete y quienes buscan uno de los dos servicios únicamente. Por ejemplo, a comienzos del año construí una sala para meditación y relajación que me pidieron, y hace poco me contrató una señora para que cambiara todo el estilo de su casa.

—Oh… Ya entendí. Debe ser emocionante poder crear espacios o darle vida a un lugar.

—Lo es. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me apasiona. Soy una persona muy creativa y amo lo que hago.

—Estoy seguro que todos tus proyectos llevan un toque único y especial.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Me esmero mucho en eso.

—No creo que necesites esforzarte tanto porque es parte de ti ser especial.

—Ah… Gracias —se sonrojó.

—Y lo de ser independiente, ¿cómo funciona?

—Ser independiente significa que trabajo por mi cuenta y no para alguien más.

—Entonces eres tu propio jefe.

—Así es.

—Eso es genial.

La plática continuó hasta que llegaron a la parada de buses donde Blaine se quedaba.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos conversar por más tiempo —dijo el de ojos claros—, pero siempre estás apurado.

—A mí también me gustaría, sin embargo, no puedo quedarme porque tengo que trabajar.

—A la panadería vas en la mañana.

—Sí, pero martes, jueves y sábado trabajo en un restaurante por las tardes.

—¿En un restaurante también?

—Sí.

—Vaya… ¿Qué hay de mañana?

—Los miércoles y domingos hago cosas variadas como pasear perros, cortar césped, lavar autos, limpiar casas… Lo que sea que se presente.

—¿Por qué tantos trabajos?

—Te lo dije, las cosas no son fáciles.

—Tienes dos salarios ya y vienes aquí a diario. Entiendo que a veces no haya mucha cooperación, pero, ¿realmente necesitas todos esos extras?

—Si no fuera así no lo haría, porque créeme, Kurt, es muy cansado.

—¿Y cuándo estudias? Me dijiste que lo hacías.

—En mi tiempo libre.

—¿Cuál? ¿Y en qué momento asistes a clases?

—Amm… Eee… No voy.

—¿Cómo que no vas? ¿Por qué? ¿Entonces cómo haces?

—Ahí viene mi bus. Tengo que irme.

—Ah… Sí, seguro. Te veo mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Kurt.

—Que tengas una excelente tarde.

—Gracias. Tú igual.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa? —preguntó Scott acomodándose en su cama— Desde hace un tiempo que te veo muy feliz, pero por mi absurdo horario no habíamos podido conversar.

—Conocí a alguien.

—Blaine Anderson, ¿cómo te atreves a no contarme? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo fue?

El chico sonrió ante la mención del apellido. Desde que había compartido con su amigo aquella parte de su historia personal, este le había dicho que era y siempre sería un Anderson, y en todo momento lo llamaba así.

—Como dijiste, no se había presentado la ocasión para conversar —se mordió ligeramente el labio—. Lo conocí en la estación del metro. Es una de las personas que se queda a escucharme cantar.

—Uy… Es un chico… Con razón andas tan feliz. Y me parece que se queda a más que eso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Ya te besó?

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Somos amigos…. Bueno, eso supongo.

—¿Amigos? ¿Nada más?

—Tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos y las cosas van bien hasta ahora. Me gusta que sea así.

—¿Y él te gusta?

—Mucho.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡No me puedes engañar! Esa sonrisa te delata.

—Me gusta en distintas formas.

—Eso quiere decir que no es atractivo.

—Sí lo es. Bastante.

—¿Entonces?

—De una persona pueden gustarte muchos aspectos como su personalidad, su forma de hablar o de pensar, su carácter, la manera en que trata a los demás y un largo etcétera.

—Suenas a mi abuelito.

—¡Oye! —le lanzó la almohada en señal de protesta.

—Está bien, te gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con él… ¿Eso incluye lo físico?

—No puedo negar que Kurt es muy guapo, pero va más allá de eso.

—Entonces no te gusta físicamente.

—Que sí. Lo único que quiero es que entiendas que me atrae de diferentes formas.

—Mmm… A veces creo que eres un poco raro. Entiendo que las personas mayores se enfocan en cosas como esas, pero a nuestra edad lo único que importa al conocer a alguien que nos gusta es si nos sentimos atraídos mutuamente y lo que pueda pasar a partir de ese punto.

—No todos pensamos igual, Scott. Para mí son importantes otras cosas.

—Y luego te ofendes cuando digo que hablas como mi abuelito —Blaine negó con la cabeza y le sacó la lengua como si fuera un niño— En fin, ¿y cuándo crees que las cosas empezarán a ponerse interesantes?

—Ya te dije que no hace mucho lo conocí, y me gusta la amistad que se está formando entre nosotros.

—Oh… —dijo con cierta desilusión— Eso quiere decir que es hétero.

—No lo sé. ¿Piensas que a cada persona que conozco le pregunto por sus gustos o preferencias?

—No necesariamente. Pero hay a quienes se les nota de inmediato.

—Pues no lo sé.

—¿Ha mostrado algún interés en ti?

—Por tercera y última vez, Scott, Kurt y yo somos amigos. ¿Qué parte de eso no has entendido?

—Bien, bien… —levantó las manos en señal de rendición— Cuéntame acerca de él.

—Es inteligente, amable, divertido, dulce, alegre y generoso.

—¡Vaya! Y eso que llevas poco tiempo de conocerlo.

—Son virtudes que demuestra a diario.

—¿Y a qué se dedica?

—Es diseñador y decorador de interiores.

—¿Y no es lo mismo?

—No, son dos cosas distintas —le explicó brevemente la diferencia.

—El sujeto es rico.

—¿Rico?

—Así es. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ganan las personas que se dedican a eso?

—No.

—Una vez vi un programa sobre las profesiones y su rentabilidad, y los decoradores cobran mucho dinero por decirte que pintes las paredes de un color, colocarte una alfombra o acomodar tus muebles, y más si ellos diseñan partes de tu casa.

—No tengo idea de eso, pero sí se nota que tiene una buena posición económica, aunque no es algo que me interese.

—¿No te interesa? Blaine, tienes un amigo con dinero —sonrió—. Esos son muchos beneficios.

—¿Beneficios?

—Claro. Ya que él no tiene problemas económicos, puedes…

—¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a aprovecharme de Kurt de alguna forma!

—No he dicho que te aproveches de él, sin embargo, podrías pedirle algún favor cuando sea necesario.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Como dice don Giuseppe: "Jamás afirmes _de esta agua no beberé_, porque no sabes lo que te depare el futuro".

—Es verdad en cierta medida, pero cada uno se conoce y sabe de lo que es capaz o no.

—La necesidad puede llevarte a hacer cosas que jamás pensaste, Blaine, y te lo digo por experiencia.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Giuseppe al joven de rizos escondidos bajo la malla— Te he notado algo decaído.

—No es nada… —levantó los hombros— Tonterías.

—Si fuera una tontería no estarías así. Puedes confiar en mí, Blaine.

—Conocí a alguien —exhaló con pesadez—, y creí que nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigos, pero se alejó por algo que dije sobre mí que no le gustó… o al menos eso pienso.

—¿Y por qué lo piensas?

—Porque me preguntó cosas de mi vida y pude notar sus gestos ante mis respuestas.

—¿Se enojó?

—No, pero parecía confundido y tal vez desilusionado. No estoy seguro. Mi bus llegó en ese momento y ya no pudimos seguir hablando —bajó la mirada.

—¿Te dijo algo que te incomodó?

—No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace cuatro días.

—No es tanto tiempo. No tendrías por qué preocuparte.

—Iba a verme a diario y luego de esa plática, dejó de hacerlo.

—¿Le has preguntado el motivo? Porque quizá está ocupado y tú estás complicándote en vano.

—No he sabido nada de él.

—Mándale un mensaje.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo su número.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Ustedes los jóvenes lo primero que hacen es pedir el número de las personas a las que conocen y luego se la pasan en esos aparatos conversando como si no hubiera…

Por cierto, me llama mucho la atención no haberte visto nunca con un teléfono. Está muy bien que no lo uses mientras trabajas, pero tienes un descanso y están esos momentos en los que no hay clientes, sin embargo, no haces uso de este, lo cual me parece muy extraño.

—No tengo teléfono —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenía uno y me lo robaron.

—Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eso fue hace tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no has comprado otro?

—Son costosos.

—Hay celulares económicos. Nadie dice que tienes que comprar uno de esos modernos que por poco y juzga cada cosa que haces, porque ahora ya hasta hablan por medio de esas funciones tan raras que traen. Sin embargo, sí es importante que tengas un teléfono, y te lo dice este viejo que no es fanático de esos aparatos.

—Mantenerlos es caro.

—Debe haber algún plan que puedas pagar, o eso que anuncian que le pones el tiempo que necesitas o algo así. La verdad es que no entiendo de esas cosas, sólo sé que deberías conseguir un teléfono.

¿Cómo te comunicas con alguien en caso de una emergencia, por ejemplo?

—Cuando tengo que hablar pido prestado el de la recepción del edificio donde vivo.

—Supongo que ese es el número que me diste cuando te contrate —Blaine asintió—, pero, ¿y si estás en otro lugar?

—Encuentro la forma de comunicarme.

—Yo nada más te estoy aconsejando, si lo tomas o no, es tu decisión, muchacho. No puedo obligarte, pero sí te digo que lo pienses.

Y volviendo a lo de la persona que conociste, si se aleja por algo que es parte de ti o de tu vida, entonces es lo mejor, ya que a quienes les importas de verdad te valoran por todo lo que eres, con virtudes y defectos, con errores y aciertos.

—¿Y qué pasa si tiene una situación económica diferente y no le agrada que yo…?

—Entonces debes sentirte agradecido de que se alejara porque las personas son mucho más que el dinero o las cosas que puedan tener, y si no es capaz de verlo, no merece tenerte en su vida. La situación económica no da o resta valor, y tú vales mucho, Blaine —le palmeó la espalda—. Nunca lo olvides ni lo pongas en duda por nadie.

—Muchas gracias don Giuseppe —sonrió sinceramente.

—Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ah… y ya que no tienes un celular para comunicarte con esta persona y preguntarle el motivo de su ausencia, no te queda más que esperar a que regrese, y si no lo hace, sabrás que era alguien que no lo valía.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt estaba en sentado en el costado de la cama pensando cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura.

—Te extrañé mucho —dijo Dante besándole el costado del rostro y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al cuello—. Extrañaba verte, hablar contigo, sentirte —sus manos fueron deslizándose a lo largo del pecho de este acompañadas por más besos—. Me hacía falta tu olor, tu calor, tu sabor.

—Detente, por favor.

—¿Por qué? —empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

—Porque no estoy de ánimos.

—Puedo encargarme de eso —intentó recostarlo sobre la cama.

—Ya te dije que no quiero.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, Kurt? Hace cuatro días que regresé y sólo lo hemos hecho una vez.

—No me ocurre nada, simplemente no tengo ganas.

—Antes no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima. Cualquier lugar y momento era bueno para…

—¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti entender cuando no estoy de ánimos? No puedo estar siempre a tu voluntad.

—¿Mi voluntad? Recuerdo bien que eso no era lo que decías antes. Es más, tú eras quien lo iniciaba muchas veces y yo bromeaba diciéndote que iba a tener que empezar a tomar vitaminas para poder llevarte el ritmo.

¿Es acaso porque llegué a los treintas? ¿Ahora soy muy viejo para ti? ¿Ya no te resulto atractivo?

—No digas tonterías.

—¿Entonces qué es? —elevó la voz— ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—¡Tú cambiaste!

—¿Yo? —sus ojos se entrecerraron con rabia y se levantó de la cama furioso— Tú eres el que está distante, ¿y yo soy el que ha cambiado? —gritó.

—¿Te das cuenta? —elevó la voz— Ni siquiera podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas porque enseguida te alteras.

No eras así, Dante. Solías ser la persona más dulce, cariñosa y comprensiva. Cuando te decía que no, lo aceptabas tranquilamente, pero ahora crees que es mi obligación complacerte.

—¿Todo esto porque quiero tener sexo contigo?

—¡No se trata de eso! Aunque parece que fuera lo único en lo que piensas —su voz de quebró ligeramente.

Prometiste tantas cosas que sigo esperando que cumplas, y ya no puedo más.

—Te pedí que fueras conmigo a Italia y te negaste. Era una gran oportunidad para…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que fuera el mismo fiasco que en Hong Kong? Además, según tú sólo tenías un par de juntas que atender y luego te dedicarías a mí, sin embargo, mientras estuviste allá ni siquiera tuviste tiempo para atender mis llamadas o contestar mis mensajes.

Mientras tanto, yo aquí me la pasaba justificándote y tratando de convencer a otros y a mí mismo de que todo estaba bien.

—Admito que las cosas no fueron como había pensado, pero he estado intentando compensártelo desde que llegué.

Te compré mucha ropa exclusiva hecha a tu medida por uno de los más reconocidos sastres de allá. Te traje un costoso anillo con tus iniciales grabadas. Hay una maleta entera llena de obsequios que ni siquiera has abierto.

—¿Y crees que esa es la forma de solucionar todo? —negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados— Cada día te pareces más a tu padre.

—¡Esas ideas te las mete el estúpido de Trevor! —volvió a gritar— ¡Él es quien te pone en mi contra y te envenena!

—¡No lo involucres en esto! ¿Crees que él puede cambiar lo que siento? ¿O es que acaso piensas que es el único que se ha dado cuenta que soy un plato de segunda mesa para ti?

—¡No es así! Todos saben muy bien que somos…

—Una pareja ejemplar y perfecta.


	9. Cap 9: Hay batallas que pelear

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

** "Hay batallas que pelear"**

* * *

.

Kurt caminaba por el jardín con un cigarrillo en la mano. Estaba siendo iluminado por la luna mientras exhalaba el humo suavemente.

Los pensamientos corrían veloces en su mente impidiéndole conciliar el sueño una noche más. De pronto una voz a lo lejos llamó su atención.

_"No puedo hacer nada… Lo sé, pero esto… Sí, sí…"_

Se trataba de Elliot, quien hablaba por teléfono y evidentemente estaba alterado por algo.

Kurt sabía que no era correcto quedarse a escuchar, sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacerlo ya que nunca lo había visto en ese estado, el cual era clara evidencia de que algo le ocurría.

_"Trata de entender, por favor…"_ —realizó varias respiraciones profundas mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor— "_No puedo darme el lujo de perder mi empleo."_

¿Perder su empleo? —Kurt frunció el ceño ante eso— ¿Por qué iba a perderlo? Elliot no sólo era un excelente chofer sino también una gran persona por quien sentía mucho afecto, y en los últimos meses incluso se había convertido en algo así como su confidente.

_"Cariño… Lo entiendo bien, pero… Amor, ponte en mi lugar por un instante…"_

Tal vez no debía seguir escuchando. Era un asunto de pareja, así que lentamente y sin hacer ruido fue retrocediendo y continuó su camino llevando el cigarrillo a sus labios repetidas veces hasta que no quedó nada de este.

—Buenas noches, señor —dijo alguien de forma suave.

Hummel volteó y a escasos metros se encontraba aquel hombre de 1.85, con cabellera negra como la noche, la cual hacía resaltar sus ojos azul verdosos, aun con la poca luz del lugar.

Sin duda alguna era atractivo, y en más de una ocasión se había cuestionado qué hacía trabajando para él como chofer en lugar de ser tal vez un modelo.

—Buenas noches, Elliot.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor, pero, no debería fumar. No es bueno para su salud.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

—Pensé que lo había dejado.

—Lo hice, sin embargo, estoy muy tenso y es lo único que me ayuda a calmarme.

—Hay otras formas de relajarse.

—Mientras camino por el jardín, no lo creo.

—¿No puede dormir?

—Me resulta imposible —exhaló pesadamente por la nariz.

—¿Tiene problemas?

—Es… No son problemas, es que… Ya no sé cómo llamarlos.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—No lo creo, pero gracias.

—¿Tal vez desea compañía?

—Ah… Sí, sí. Eso estaría bien.

Empezaron a caminar juntos en silencio por el extenso jardín y al cabo de unos minutos Kurt se encontraba sacando una cigarrera elegante de su bolsillo y tomando de ella otro cigarrillo.

—Señor, no lo haga. Ya fumó suficiente.

—¿Qué?

—Si no lo había hecho en un tiempo, debió estar llena —miró la caja metálica—, ¿o me equivoco?

—Ah… sí. Lo estaba.

—Faltan tres, y con el que acaba de sacar, cuatro. Son demasiados para una noche. No los necesita.

—Tú también fumas —dijo en tono acusatorio—. Te he visto hacerlo.

—Tal vez en un descuido cuando me iba a mi casa, porque jamás lo hice en horas de trabajo, no obstante, hace dos años que lo dejé, señor, y no he vuelto a tocar ni uno solo.

—Lo siento… Es… No sé qué me pasa…

—Está bien. No se preocupe.

—No había fumado en casi un año.

—Comprendo, pero no tiene por qué volver a hacerlo.

Kurt soltó el aire lentamente y le entregó la cigarrera.

—Si Trevor supiera de esto me estaría dando un sermón —hizo un gesto—. Mantenla lejos de mí, por favor.

—Así lo haré, pero falta uno.

—No voy a encenderlo —lo colocó con cuidado en el bolsillo de su camisa.

—¿Seguro que quiere tenerlo?

—Sí.

—Es una tentación.

—¡No es tu maldito problema! —elevó la voz— Lo siento tanto… No quise…

—Descuide.

—No. No es correcto así que no me justifiques —empezó a caminar en círculos—. Hoy le llamé la atención a Margarita sin ninguna razón y fui grosero con Bruce, ahora a ti te estoy gritando… No soy así.

—Lo sé, señor, y ellos también.

—Me siento tan mal… De verdad lo lamento, Elliot.

—Créame que lo sé.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —cubrió su rostro y empezó a frotarlo con desesperación.

El chofer llevó lentamente una mano hacia el hombro de su patrón y con duda la asentó ahí, moviéndola ligeramente. Cuando este descubrió su rostro y lo miró, la retiró de manera veloz.

—Discúlpeme.

Hummel negó ligeramente con la cabeza y fue acercándose hasta eliminar la distancia y apoyarse en Elliot, quien sorprendido por lo ocurrido no sabía cómo actuar, pero lentamente fue cubriéndolo con sus brazos esperando estar haciendo lo correcto.

»Tranquilo, señor, intente calmarse. Todo estará bien, se lo prometo —comenzó a frotarle la espalda—. Sin importar qué tan difíciles sean las cosas, siempre hay una manera de solucionarlas.

¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa y…?

—No. No puedo entrar a ese lugar… Quiero quedarme aquí. Necesito aire puro.

—¿Le parece si vamos al gazebo?

—S-sí. Bueno —se separó y miró hacia un costado sintiéndose avergonzado—. Perdón por esto, Elliot, mi comportamiento es reprochable.

—No diga eso. Para mí es siempre grato poder ayudarlo en cualquier forma.

—Gracias. Eres una persona muy buena.

—Usted también, y honestamente, me duele verlo así.

Kurt suspiró esbozando una sonrisa minúscula. Tras eso caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al gazebo en donde el de dueño de la casa se sentó, dándole una mirada a su acompañante para que hiciera lo mismo al notar que este no tenía intención de ello.

—No, señor. No debo.

—Por favor.

Con un suspiro el hombre de oscura cabellera se sentó esperando a que su jefe dijera algo o que sólo se relajara.

Kurt cerró los ojos durante varios segundos. Quería hablar con alguien que fuera neutral en toda esa situación y que no tuviera juicios previos. Una persona que simplemente lo escuchara sin darle sermones o consejos que no pedía.

Una plática acerca de Dante con Trevor y Bernard no era factible ya que ambos estaban en contra del magnate, por lo tanto, totalmente parcializados, y cada vez que tocaba el tema ellos lo llenaban de consejos, y no es que no lo agradeciera, sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por él, y los adoraba, pero había ocasiones en las que sólo necesitaba desahogarse.

En cambio, con Elliot era distinto y por eso estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón. Este lo había escuchado atento en diferentes ocasiones y jamás había emitido un juicio sin que se lo hubiera pedido. Quizá el ser mayor lo había vuelto una persona más cauta y sabia que sabía cuándo callar y cuando su opinión era necesaria.

Con un nuevo suspiro lo miró y sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho. Habían hablado de tantas cosas antes, aunque nunca nada como lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine se encontraba en su cama leyendo un libro de filosofía, el cual le resultaba interesante.

No sólo le gustaba mucho leer, sino que cada día intentaba aprender algo nuevo y que fuera útil para su vida, así como también incrementar sus conocimientos generales.

La primera vez que Scott lo vio con aquel libro se burló y le dijo que era absurdo que perdiera su tiempo leyendo, más aún algo como eso, en lugar de estar haciendo algo que le sirviera para en el futuro conseguir un mejor trabajo.

Cuando le explicó que le gustaba aprender sobre todo tipo de cosas para llegar a ser una persona más culta, lo cual también era importante para su futuro, su amigo soltó una carcajada tachándolo de nerd y raro.

¿Acaso lo era? ¿Un chico de su edad no podía tener interés en aprender tanto como pudiera? ¿Qué había de malo con leer?

Incluso había comprado un cuaderno donde realizaba ejercicios de gramática, matemáticas, ortografía entre otras materias, el cual tenía oculto porque estaba seguro que si Scott lo encontraba en algún momento, jamás lo dejaría tranquilo.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza súbitamente, haciéndolo saltar.

—¡Estoy harto! ¡No puedo más!

—¿Qué pasó? —Blaine se preocupó al instante, no sólo porque su amigo entró refunfuñando sino también porque a esa hora, aunque era cerca de la media noche, este debería estar en su trabajo.

—Terminé mi turno en las noches y por fin volví al de la mañana, pero como Rory se enfermó me mandaron a cubrirlo aun cuando había más empleados que podían hacerlo. Sin embargo, no me quejé y lo he estado haciendo durante estos días. Eso ya lo sabías.

Bueno, se suponía que mañana Rory se reintegraría… y sí, lo va a hacer, pero, ¿qué crees?

—No tengo idea.

—El idiota de Mika lo manda a la mañana y a mí me deja en la noche otra vez.

—Pero si ya realizaste tu turno.

—Eso no es lo peor, Blaine, sino que me va a dejar en la noche permanentemente.

—¿Por qué? Se supone que tienen turnos rotativos.

—Porque me odia. Cada día encuentra un motivo diferente para molestarme, llamarme la atención, gritarme o insultarme.

Hago bien mi trabajo, pongo todo mi empeño en ello, soy atento con los clientes; hasta con los que no lo merecen. ¿Qué más quiere de mí?

—No sé qué decir. No entiendo por qué se comporta así contigo.

—Hoy se pasó fastidiándome todo el tiempo y como si fuera poco me dijo que era un indigente apestoso y un ladrón muerto de hambre —sus ojos reflejaban toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo mientras sus puños se iban cerrando con fuerza.

—¿Por qué te dijo esas cosas? —se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su amigo— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se volvió loco acaso?

—Según él, le faltaba dinero y dijo que yo lo había tomado. Ni siquiera revisó la caja, simplemente me acusó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque vio a través de la cámara que guardaba dinero en mi bolsillo, así que hizo un escándalo y hasta llamó a seguridad para que me registrara.

—Eso es horrible. Ese hombre está loco. ¿Cómo va a hacer tal cosa?

Eh… ¿dijiste que guardaste dinero en tu bolsillo?

—Una señora al momento de pagar lo que había comprado me dijo que el cambio era para mí, así que guardé el valor correspondiente y tomé el resto.

Mika vio eso en el video y ni siquiera me preguntó o revisó la caja, sino que empezó a insultarme.

Intenté explicarle, pero fue inútil. Afortunadamente quien estaba de guardia era Tom y se negó a registrarme porque no era legal. Si hubiera estado Marco, se me habría lanzado encima sin importarle nada.

Mika se enojó más e intentó arrinconarme para revisarme, y fui ahí donde perdí el control, lo empujé y empecé a devolverle los insultos.

—Lamento tanto que las cosas se pusieran así de feas.

—Y todo delante de unos clientes. Ha sido uno de los momentos más humillantes de mi vida.

—Scott… qué terrible momento, pero recuerda que…

—No me digas una de tus frases motivadoras porque no estoy de ánimos para escuchar esas tonterías —refutó con molestia.

Blaine estaba a punto decir algo cuando se quedó estático al presenciar lo que creía imposible. Scott estaba llorando, lo cual le produjo una gran opresión en el pecho.

Su amigo siempre era firme, de carácter fuerte, nada le afectaba o lo perturbaba… Al menos eso aparentaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello no era más que una máscara.

—S-sólo te voy… a decir que…

—Renuncié.

—¿Qué?

—Renuncié. En medio de la discusión mandé todo a la mierda. Sé que necesitamos el dinero, pero no puedo soportarlo más.

Lo siento, Blaine, tenía que hacerlo porque…

—No te preocupes —lo abrazó sintiendo claramente la tensión del chico—. Hiciste lo correcto. Nadie merece ser tratado de esa forma.

—Pero…

—Yo me haré cargo de todo hasta que consigas algo.

—No, Blaine. No puedes enfrentar todos los gastos.

—El objetivo de tener varios empleos es poder ahorrar un poco de dinero en caso de una emergencia.

—Eso lo estabas guardando para tu futuro, alguna emergencia y para poder ir a ver a tus padres en algún momento.

—Y para las situaciones que lo ameriten, y esta lo es.

—Blaine…

—Tranquilo, Scotty, yo puedo con esto. Soportaste demasiadas cosas en ese lugar y mereces un poco de tranquilidad.

—Gracias —lo abrazó aferrándose a él—. Te quiero, ¿sabes? Tal vez no te lo he dicho antes, pero te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, y te prometo que vamos a superar esto. Hemos salido adelante hasta ahora y lo seguiremos haciendo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó furioso de pronto y se soltó del agarre— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

El joven de rizos abrió los ojos ampliamente del susto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mañana es día de paga y ese imbécil no me va a dar mi dinero!

—Bueno, tal vez si…

—¡No, Blaine! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir que tal vez lo haga porque conozco bien a ese desgraciado y no me va a dar mi dinero!

Empezó a caminar en círculos por el lugar mientras pensaba.

»Cuando se vaya a comer, entraré y tomaré de la caja…

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Llegaste furioso porque ese sujeto te culpó de robo, ¿y es lo que vas a ir a hacer mañana? ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡No voy a robar, Blaine! —elevó la voz— ¡Es mi dinero! ¡Trabajé muy duro y aguanté muchas cosas para que ese idiota se quede con lo que me corresponde!

—Entiendo eso, pero si vas y lo tomas a la fuerza o…

—No será así. Ya te dije que cuando ese idiota se vaya a almorzar, entraré y hablaré con… Mañana… Mañana… —se puso a pensar por un instante — le toca a Karen estar a cargo. Estoy seguro que entenderá y…

—No puede darte dinero de la caja, Mika pensará que lo robó.

—¡Mierda! Entonces lo tomaré y ya.

—No lo hagas, Scotty. Créeme que entiendo lo mucho que te enfurece esta situación, pero Mika te mandaría a la cárcel sin contemplaciones.

—Entonces llamaré a la policía para… No me creerían, ¿cierto? Después de todo, ¿por qué iban a creerle a alguien como yo. No es justo, Blaine. No es nada justo.

—Lo sé, y no te imaginas cuánto lamento que estés pasando por esta situación —se acercó lentamente y lo rodeó con el brazo por encima del hombro—. La vida se encargará, Scotty, aunque no lo creas. Tarde o temprano todo lo que hacemos regresa a nosotros.

—¿Cuándo, Blaine? ¿Cuándo tendremos un momento de tranquilidad? Somos buenas personas y no le hemos hecho daño a nadie, pero la vida sigue tratándonos mal.

—No puedo responderte eso, pero si te prometo que todo mejorará.

—Hay que pagar el alquiler, comprar comida, ir a…

—No te preocupes más que yo me encargaré de los gastos.

Scott abrazó a su amigo sintiéndose agradecido por tenerlo y sabiendo que no podía dejarle todo el peso sobre su espalda. No dudaba que Blaine lo ayudaría, sin embargo, no consideraba que fuera justo que lo hiciera, por lo tanto, iba a idear un plan rápido para conseguir el dinero que Mika le debía.


	10. Cap 10: Un huracán de emociones

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

** "Un huracán de emociones"**

* * *

_._

_—Estoy muy confundido, Elliot —dijo Kurt en medio de una infinidad de emociones que a menudo sentía que lo ahogaban._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Cuando Dante se va a sus viajes, a veces deseo que regrese pronto porque lo extraño, y otras, sólo quiero que se quede lejos por mucho tiempo._

_Cuando está aquí, anhelo tanto que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, pero no sé si me estoy aferrando a algo inútil porque él ya no es el mismo, aunque hay momentos en los que parece que el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y todo estuviera bien entre nosotros._

_No puedo poner en orden mis ideas por más que lo intento y lo único que ruego ahora es tener un poco de paz._

_¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Porque no tiene sentido esto que me pasa. ¿Cómo puedo quererlo a mi lado y lejos de mí al mismo tiempo?_

_—Quizá sea una pregunta absurda, señor, pero, ¿es feliz a su lado?_

_—Cuando se esfuerza porque lo nuestro funcione, lo soy._

_—¿Y el resto del tiempo?_

_—No lo sé… Creo que… —cerró los ojos y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás— Todavía lo amo, por eso me duele tanto la forma en la que se comporta y el que no cumpla sus promesas haciéndome a un lado._

_Toda esta situación me duele, me lastima y a la vez me llena de rabia._

_—Entonces no es feliz en realidad. Sólo son momentos de ilusión y esperanza._

_Kurt suspiró pesadamente y observó su anillo de compromiso, el cual en ese momento sentía que pesaba._

_»No quiero sonar atrevido, señor, pero, ¿por qué sigue con alguien que en lugar de hacerlo sentir valioso y feliz, le provoca todo este malestar?_

Aquella plática seguía dando vueltas en la mente de Hummel horas después de haberla tenido, manteniéndolo despierto y buscando la respuesta a cada una de las interrogantes.

¿Por qué seguía con Dante si no era feliz? Ya una vez había intentado dejarlo, sin embargo, todavía estaba a su lado. Unas cuantas palabras dulces y varias promesas bastaban para siempre convencerlo.

¿Acaso Elliot tenía razón al haberle dicho que a veces la costumbre se confunde con el amor?

¿Realmente no quedaba nada del hombre del que se enamoró perdidamente una vez?

Su celular comenzó a sonar, y sin ánimos se estiró para cogerlo ya que sabía bien de quien se trataba a esa hora y por qué.

—_"Hola"_ —dijo esperando equivocarse.

—_"Acabo de leer tu mensaje"_ —vociferó Dante del otro lado de la línea.

—_"¿Qué quieres?"_ —preguntó con un suspiro cansado.

—_"¿Con qué derecho le dijiste a Elliot que no viniera a recogerme?"_

—_"Porque él tiene un horario de trabajo y no puedes obligarlo a estar a tu disposición."_

—_"¡A la hora a la que lo necesite él debe estar aquí!"_

—_"Son las cuatro de la mañana, Dante."_ —dijo molesto.

—_"¡Para eso le pago! ¡Lo he contratado para que me sirva y no para que haga lo que se le antoje!"_

—_"¡Si así es como lo vas a poner_ —la molestia que sentía se iba transformando en enojo—, _entonces te recuerdo que lo contrataste para que sea mi chofer, no el tuyo, por lo tanto, tengo todo el derecho a decirle que se vaya a su casa a descansar, y fue lo que hice!"_

—_"¿Y cómo se supone que voy a regresar?"_ —elevó la voz.

—_"¡En un taxi, con uno de tus amigos o como sea, pero no puedes disponer del tiempo de los demás y alterar sus vidas!" _ —bramó y cortó la llamada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Kurt lo apagó ya que no estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo.

Con rabia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cajón donde había guardado el cigarrillo con el que se quedó antes, encendiéndolo rápidamente e inhalando tanto como pudo.

_—¿Por qué estás aquí? —miró a Elliot con preocupación al percatarse de la hora— Es más de media noche y deberías haberte ido a tu casa._

_—No puedo. _

_—¿Por qué?_

_—El señor Dante me pidió que me quedara._

_—¿Te lo pidió? _

_—Sí._

_Kurt le dio una mirada inquisidora. —¿Elliot?_

_—Me prohibió irme._

_—¿Cómo que te prohibió? ¿Qué le pasa?_

_—Lo llevé a una reunión y debo recogerlo más tarde._

_—¿Por qué? Se supone que se iba con George._

_—George está enfermo._

_—¡Oh! ¿Qué le pasó?_

_—No se sentía bien desde ayer, pero cuando hay una obligación que cumplir… —levantó ligeramente los hombros._

_—Entiendo, pero…_

_—El Sr. Dante lo mandó a su casa._

_Por un instante Kurt sintió esperanza. Ser una persona comprensiva y humanitaria era algo que había caracterizado a su prometido en el pasado._

_—¿De veras hizo eso?_

_—Sí, le dijo que no regresara hasta que se sanara porque no quería contagiarse._

_Y así de rápido como apareció, la esperanza del diseñador se esfumó._

_Con un suspiro derrotado hizo una nota mental. En la mañana llamaría a George para saber de su estado y ofrecerle su apoyo en caso de que lo necesitara._

_—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso contigo? —preguntó tratando de disimular su desilusión._

_—Al no estar George, el señor dijo que yo debía cubrir su puesto ya que usted no iba a salir a ninguna parte. _

_—¡Oh!_

_—Pero está bien. Soy chofer y es parte de mi trabajo._

_—Que te pida cubrir a Loan, lo entiendo porque él está aquí durante el día, pero no puede pedirte ni mucho menos exigirte que cubras a George durante la noche ya que eso está fuera de tu contrato. Tienes un horario, Elliot, y ese terminó hace mucho._

_—El señor necesitaba quien lo llevara y…_

_—Tal vez si hubiera sido hasta un par de horas después de que te tocaba irte, podría entenderlo porque a todos alguna vez nos ha tocado trabajar fuera de nuestro horario, pero quedarte hasta el día siguiente no está bien. No es correcto bajo ningún punto de vista… Con razón tu novio estaba enojado._

_¡Oh, Dios! No creas que te estaba espiando, salí a caminar y escuché que discutías con él, pero me alejé de inmediato._

_—Descuide._

_—¿Estaba muy enojado?_

_—Un poco… Teníamos algo planificado._

_—Y tuviste que cancelarlo —negó con la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca—. Lo lamento, y te garantizo que no volverá a suceder. Ahora ve a casa a descansar._

_—Si no llego a la hora que el señor Dante me indicó…_

_—Yo me encargo de eso._

_—No quiero que tenga más problemas, y menos por mi culpa._

_—No te preocupes, Elliot, ya te dije que yo hablo con él. _

_—¿Está seguro?_

_—Por supuesto. Y apúrate que tienes a alguien que te ama en tu hogar esperando._

_—Gracias, señor. Lo veo mañana._

_—Hasta mañana._

_Tras un largo suspiro una idea llegó de pronto haciéndolo levantarse y dirigirse a la casa a toda prisa. Una vez ahí tomó el enorme arreglo floral que su suegro le había dado y, agradeciendo que Lady no lo hubiese tirado como le dijo, se dirigió al área de estacionamiento de los empleados._

_Debido al peso del arreglo tuvo que hacer una pausa y asentarlo en el suelo. Buscó en sus bolsillos su teléfono y marcó rápidamente a uno de sus contactos._

_—"Elliot…"_

_—"Sí, señor. Dígame." _

_—"¿Aún estás en la casa?"_

_—"Estoy llegando a mi auto. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesita algo?"_

_—"Espérame un momento. Voy para allá."_

_—"¿Está bien, señor?"_

_—"Sí, sí. Sólo espérame."_

_Corriendo y sin aliento se encontró con Gilbert, quien lucía preocupado mientras caminaba en círculos._

_—¿Qué ocurre, señor?_

_—Llévale estas a tu novio._

_—Oh, no. No puedo…_

_—Lo que no puedes es llegar a casa tan tarde y con las manos vacías —estiró los brazos para entregarle el arreglo—. Habla con él y explícale todo. Estoy seguro que entenderá._

_—Muchas gracias._

_—Gracias a ti también por lo de hoy… Ah, y no te preocupes por llegar tan temprano ya que no voy a salir. Trevor y Bernard vendrán a pasar el día._

_Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento el hombre de cabellera oscura guardó el arreglo floral en su auto y luego le dio una mirada a su jefe._

_—¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia?_

_—Sí, por supuesto._

_—Debería salir. No le hace bien estar aquí todo el tiempo._

_—¿A dónde voy a ir?_

_—Hay tantos lugares que solía frecuentar para divertirse. Podría aprovechar para ir con sus amigos. _

_—No estoy de ánimos para eso._

_—Está también la estación del metro de donde siempre volvía feliz y renovado… Pero desde que el Sr. Dante regresó, usted no sólo dejó de ir sino que ha pasado encerrado en la casa._

Kurt salió al balcón y contempló el cielo despejado durante un tiempo.

Tal vez Elliot tenía razón y debía salir, sobretodo, debía regresar a la estación. Necesitaba la alegría y la calma que ahí encontraba.

De pronto el recuerdo de un chico con ojos soñadores y rizos alborotados lo abordó, haciéndolo sonreír y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine había pasado consternado toda la mañana porque al despertar Scott ya no estaba en el departamento. Esperó y esperó verlo atravesar la puerta de la panadería durante horas, y este jamás llegó.

Inclusive Giuseppe le preguntó preocupado por qué su amigo no había ido a desayunar como acostumbraba.

Scott era muy necio, y cuando se proponía algo, no se detenía hasta lograrlo, lo cual era bueno bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero en otras no tanto, y Blaine temía que su amigo estuviera tratando de conseguir el dinero que su antiguo jefe le debía.

Iba camino al restaurante donde le tocaba trabajar cuando a lo lejos vio a alguien cruzar la calle y por un instante su aliento quedó preso en su interior.

¿Ese era Kurt? Pero, ¿qué haría paseando por un lugar como ese? Aquello no tenía sentido.

Al irse acercando sacudió la cabeza suavemente a la vez que un jadeo irónico salía de sus labios. Al sujeto que cruzaba en ese momento a su lado lo había confundido por su cabello y estatura tal vez, no obstante, no había forma que se pareciera a Kurt porque un rostro como el de este era imposible de duplicar, y en el fondo sabía que no era él, mas su esperanza latente lo había llevado a imaginar cosas.

La esperanza de que Hummel no fuera alguien superficial, de que el dinero o la condición de los demás no influyera en él y su comportamiento, de que fuera ese hombre dulce, sencillo y generoso que le había mostrado.

Y la verdad era todo muy confuso ya que el Kurt que había conocido parecía no importarle esas cosas, porque obviamente, sabía que él tenía una situación económica distinta a la suya, sin embargo, no había sido ningún impedimento para que fueran amigos.

Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué se había alejado cuando le reveló aquellos detalles de su vida?

Eran cinco días de no saber de él, de no tener aquellas pláticas interesantes, de no verlo aplaudir feliz cuando él terminaba de cantar, de no contemplar esos hermosos ojos color del cielo, o de no escucharlo reír con sus ocurrencias.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto?

—¡Blaine! —gritó un hombre de baja estatura y escasa cabellera rodeándole la cabeza.

—Sr. Shapiro —dijo perplejo al darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en el restaurante y se dirigía hacia la cocina por su delantal y libreta.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —siguió vociferando— ¡Un cliente se acercó a preguntarte algo y seguiste de largo ignorándolo por completo!

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta.

—¿Y crees que con eso lo solucionas?

—Yo…

—¡Presta atención a lo que haces si no quieres que te corra de aquí por incompetente!

—S-sí, señor.

—¡Ahora muévete a trabajar!

Con un asentimiento rápido caminó en silencio y se alistó para empezar su jornada sin lograr comprender en qué momento había llegado al restaurante.

El paso de las horas se sentía eterno y la tarde no era mejor que la mañana ya que no podía centrar su atención durante mucho tiempo por estar pensando en Scott. Sólo esperaba que al llegar al departamento este estuviera bien y no hubiera hecho alguna tontería.

—El cambio no está completo —dijo una señora golpeando la mesa con el puño, haciéndolo regresar al presente.

—¿Disculpe?

—¡Mi cambio no está completo!

—¿Ah?

—¡Si te doy o no propina es mi decisión —elevó la voz—, y no tienes por qué tomar un dinero que no es tuyo!

—Sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

—¡Devuélveme el dinero, sin vergüenza!

—Le pido que se calme, por favor.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —intervino Shapiro al escuchar los gritos.

—Este ladrón que…

—Mi estimada señora, le voy a pedir que por favor se calme y que no insulte a mi personal. Podemos resolver las cosas tranquilamente.

—Me falta dinero y este tipo es el único que pudo tomarlo.

—¿Me permite ver su recibo? —La mujer se lo entregó con un gesto— Blaine, dame tu libreta —El chico obedeció de inmediato indicándole cuál era el pedido de la señora—. Si me disculpa por un instante, voy a hablar con la cajera.

—Espero que te corran de aquí —dijo la mujer dándole al chico una mirada de desprecio.

—No he hecho nada malo, señora —suspiró y miró a su alrededor notando como varios comensales lo observaban sin ningún disimulo.

Él no había cometido ninguna falta, no obstante, las personas lo estaban juzgando y condenando, y eso lo hacía sentir de diferentes formas.

—Muchacho… La cuenta —dijo un hombre de mediana edad al que había atendido.

—Enseguida, señor.

—Más te vale que no me falte ni un centavo. Voy a estar observándote.

¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser así? Primero Scott y ahora él. ¿Qué era lo que veían de malo en ellos para que los trataran de esa forma? Ambos trabajaban muy duramente para conseguir su sustento diario.

Sin decir nada se encaminó a donde se encontraba su jefe para pedirle la libreta. Este se la entregó y luego fue en busca de la mujer del problema.

—Lo siento, Blaine —dijo Anne, una chica de baja estatura y cabellera oscura con reflejos celestes y lila—. Fue un error mío al contar el dinero.

—¡Oh!

—De verdad lamento que esa mujer fuera grosera contigo… Me siento muy nerviosa porque es mi segundo día aquí y estoy a prueba… Necesito tanto este trabajo.

—Entiendo. Y no hay problema, sólo debes tener un poco más de cuidado.

—Lo tendré. Gracias. Y nuevamente discúlpame.

La jornada finalmente terminó y Blaine salió del local con un suspiro. Estaba cansado, pero no podía irse hasta estar seguro de dónde se encontraba Scott.

Miró el reloj preguntándose si su amigo habría ido al supermercado donde trabajaba para intentar algo o si estaría ya en el departamento.

¿A dónde debía ir? Ambos lugares estaban en direcciones opuestas.

Rápidamente dio la vuelta y entró el restaurante pidiéndole a su jefe que le prestara el teléfono y marcó el número del edificio donde vivía.

"Por favor… por favor, que esté Andy… Por favor" —murmuró para sí mismo.

Andy era un chico muy listo que trabajaba en la recepción varios días a la semana y estaba pendiente de todas las personas que entraban y salían del edificio, recordando con gran facilidad cada detalle, desde la hora a la que las veía hasta la ropa que usaban. Hablar con él era más efectivo que revisar una cámara de seguridad.

La persona que tenía el otro turno era Becca, una chica alegre y buena, pero muy despistada, así que, si alguien podía darle informes sobre su amigo, no era ella.

_"Hola… ¡Andy!"_ —exclamó con alivio— "_Soy Blaine… ¿Has visto a Scott hoy?"_

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y al voltear vio a su jefe, quien golpeaba con el dedo su reloj indicándole que se apurara.

_"Oh… Bien… No, no. Sólo eso… Gracias… Cuídate… Adiós."_

—Dijiste que sería una llamada rápida.

—Disculpe Sr. Shapiro. Se demoraron en contestar. Gracias.

El hombre asintió y Blaine se dirigió a la salida.

Scott no había ido al departamento en todo el día… ¿Y si estaba en problemas? ¿Si le había sucedido algo? ¿Debería ir al supermercado? ¿Y si su amigo llegaba al departamento mientras él estaba buscándolo?

En momentos como ese le daba la razón a don Giuseppe cuando este le había dicho que tener un celular era necesario.

Con un fuerte resoplido empezó a caminar hacia la parada del bus haciendo caso de la corazonada que tenía.

Scott era mayor que él. ¿No se suponía que debería ser el más centrado y tener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y no andarle causando angustias por su desaparición?

Aunque reconocía que los dos se cuidaban y protegían mutuamente, y había sido así desde el día que se conocieron.

Con un gran dolor en los pies se subió al bus observando con disimulo los rostros poco amistosos y se acomodó en uno de los primeros asientos, siempre alerta de cada movimiento a su alrededor y sin dejar de pensar en qué lío estaría envuelto su amigo.


	11. Cap 11: Emociones divididas

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

** "Emociones divididas"**

* * *

.

Blaine curaba con cuidado las heridas de Scott, quien empezaba a quedarse dormido en medio de quejidos.

Todavía no podía creer que lo hubiera encontrado en aquel estado, y se sentía muy preocupado porque este no recibiera ninguna atención médica ya que no tenía seguro, e ir a un hospital privado era demasiado costoso.

Al escuchar otro sonido de dolor, todavía más profundo que el anterior, movió a su amigo suavemente del hombro.

—Scott…

—¿Ah?

—Voy a buscar a un médico, quieras o no.

—No podemos… darnos ese lujo —dijo con dificultad.

—A alguien he de encontrar que nos ayude. Iré al refugio a averiguar, a veces hay médicos ofreciendo su servicio.

—N-no es… necesario —respiró lentamente, sujetándose alrededor de las costillas.

—¿Cómo que no es necesario? Estás mal. Puedes tener alguna fractura, algún tipo de lesión o…

—Estoy bien.

—Claro que no.

—Si tuviera algo roto… lo sabría.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres médico?

—No, pero… ya he pasado por esto antes… y puedo diferenciar el dolor.

—¿Cómo que ya has pasado por esto antes?

—Ahora no quiero hablar… Necesito dormir… En un par de días… me habré recuperado.

—Scott…

—No, Blaine… Lo que debes hacer es descansar.

—No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que…

—Estoy bien… Gracias por preocuparte por mí… Ahora vamos a dormir un poco.

Blaine miró el reloj que marcaba cinco minutos para la media noche y se acostó sabiendo que conciliar el sueño sería imposible. En su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que había sucedido horas atrás.

_Anderson caminaba con cautela en dirección del supermercado donde su amigo solía trabajar ya que se encontraba un poco desubicado debido a lo oscuro de la zona._

_De pronto vio unos arbustos moverse de manera inusual y el temor de que algo le fuera a pasar lo invadió. Si lo asaltaban se llevarían el dinero que don Giuseppe y el Sr. Shapiro le habían pagado, así como lo conseguido en la estación del metro, y eso sería terrible, además del daño físico que podría sufrir ya que estaba consciente de que muchos ladrones no se conforman con robar a las personas sino que van lastimándolas y hasta hiriéndolas de gravedad._

_Las opciones que tenía no eran muchas, continuaba por el sendero o cruzaba la calle para ir del otro lado de la acera, donde estaba más oscuro todavía ya que el alumbrado eléctrico no funcionaba._

_Lo mejor era continuar por ese lado ya que al menos había cierta visibilidad, pero se bajó de la acera para no estar tan cerca de los matorrales. Aceleró el paso al cruzar cerca de estos, sin embargo, se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar una voz pidiendo auxilio._

_¿Y si era una trampa para emboscarlo? Pero, ¿qué tal si alguien en realidad necesitaba ayuda?_

_Retrocedió unos pasos con su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho y guardó absoluto silencio al dejar de escuchar ruidos porque estaba seguro que no había sido su imaginación._

_—¿Hola? —dijo vacilante._

_—Ayúdame… —respondió un hombre._

_No podía tratarse de un engaño porque la voz sonaba débil y exhausta._

_—¿Qué te pasó?_

_—Ayúdame…_

_De pronto notó que aquella voz era extrañamente familiar, pero eso no era posible. Nadie a quien conociera iba a ese lado de la ciudad excepto…_

_—¿Scott? —su corazón se aceleró aún más y sintió un frío terrible recorrerlo de pies a cabeza— ¿Scott? —se acercó y movió los arbustos encontrando detrás a un hombre en el suelo._

_Con agilidad saltó del otro lado y se agachó para auxiliarlo, sintiendo como su garganta se comprimía al reconocer la ropa del sujeto._

_»Scott, ¿qué te pasó?_

_El hombre levantó la cabeza con dificultad. —¿Blaine?_

_—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Scott! ¡Ay, mierda! V-voy a ayudarte… Tranquilo._

_¡Ayuda! —empezó a gritar— ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdenos! ¡Mi amigo está herido! ¡Ayuda!_

_Las posibilidades de que alguien acudiera a su llamado eran prácticamente nulas debido a que no había nadie alrededor, excepto por un par de personas que cruzaban a mitad de la calle y que decidieron ignorarlo._

_Sin perder más tiempo regresó con su amigo y con dificultad lo ayudó a levantarse. Ir a la parada del bus no era factible ya que Scott apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, así que sólo podían ir hacia la calle principal para tomar un taxi._

_Por supuesto el chico mayor se opuso por el costo, pero él decidió no escucharlo._

_Ya en el departamento, tras discutir por no haber ido en busca de un médico, Scott le permitió que lo ayudara a curarse, luego tomó un analgésico y se acostó con un suspiro triste._

—Blaine…

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Estoy mejor. Las pastillas me ayudaron mucho.

—Qué bueno… ¿Necesitas algo?

—Que descanses. En un par de horas tienes que levantarte.

El chico miró sorprendido el reloj sin poder creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en que desapareciste, lo que pudiste estar haciendo y todo lo que ocurrió.

—No hice nada malo.

—¿Dónde estuviste, Scott? Cuando desperté ya te habías ido.

—Fui a buscar trabajo.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Salí a caminar primero porque necesitaba poner mis ideas en orden. Pensé en regresar para avisarte, pero me di cuenta de que estaba muy lejos, así que me puse a recorrer todos los lugares posibles buscando empleo ya que no iba a quedarme tranquilo y dejar que te hicieras cargo de los gastos tú solo.

—Te dije que podía hacerlo.

—Sé bien lo que dijiste y te lo agradezco infinitamente, sin embargo, no iba a estar todo el tiempo cruzado de brazos mientras tú te sacabas el aire trabajando para pagar las deudas y comprar la comida.

—Tengo ahorros.

—Con un fin.

—Scott…

—No seas necio, además, ya está hecho, ¿y qué crees que pasó?

—No sé.

—Conseguí trabajo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Me contrataron como ayudante en un lugar de lavado de autos. La paga es menor a la del súper, pero al menos voy a estar tranquilo.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Me alegro tanto!

—Gracias. Y en cuanto me sienta mejor buscaré algo más para completar nuestro presupuesto.

—Hablando de buscar, ¿luego de eso qué pasó? Porque tuve que ir a buscarte debido a que anocheció y no volvías.

—Me atacaron por orden de Mika.

—¿Qué?

—Él me hizo esto, porque eso no fue un simple robo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me odia, y lo sabes.

—¿Qué pasó en el supermercado? ¿Enfrentaste a ese sujeto?

—Fui a buscarlo para pedirle mi dinero civilizadamente.

—¿Se lo pediste?

—Pensé en llevármelo a la fuerza, sin embargo, no podía sacar de mi mente tu voz diciendo que eso era robar. Luché contra aquella idea absurda porque era mi dinero ya que me lo gané trabajando mucho, pero ahí seguías molestándome por más que intentaba callarte.

Al final decidí hacer las cosas a tu manera esperando que tuvieras razón… Por supuesto, no fue así porque ese hombre es despreciable y en cuanto me vio empezó a insultarme.

—¿Fue él quien te golpeó o llamó a seguridad?

—Nada de eso… Su esposa se encontraba ahí y escuchó la discusión, porque no me quedé callado. Preguntó qué estaba pasando, y claro, Mika trató de acomodar todo a su conveniencia, pero ella me dio la oportunidad de hablar y explicarle.

Luego de eso prácticamente le ordenó que me pagara. Hubieras visto la cara de ese idiota… Se cruzó de brazos y dijo que no lo iba a hacer, entonces ella abrió la caja, tomó algo de dinero y me pagó. Le agradecí y me dirigí a la salida mientras ellos discutían.

De pronto y sin saber de dónde salió, Mika me sujetó del brazo y dijo que me iba a arrepentir por eso y que iba a recuperar su dinero porque yo era una mierda miserable que no merecía nada.

—Ese hombre está loco.

—Poco me importaron sus palabras porque no volvería a verlo y tenía mi paga, así que sólo lo mandé al carajo y me fui feliz.

—Pero… ¿por qué estabas…?

—Caminaba hacia la parada del bus cuando aparecieron unos sujetos y comenzaron a insultarme exigiéndome que les entregara mis pertenencias. Les grité que no tenía nada y…

—No puedes hacer algo como eso. Provocar a esa gente es un terrible error.

—Fueron enviados por Mika.

—Trabajabas en un barrio peligroso.

—Las cosas que me gritaban eran las mismas que ese idiota solía decirme. Además, uno de ellos mencionó que sí tenía dinero porque acababa de cobrarlo.

—Quizá estaban en los alrededores y vieron cuando la señora te pagó.

—No seas ingenuo, Blaine.

—Y tú no seas malicioso.

—Mika es un desgraciado. Si él no los hubiera mandado, ¿por qué empezaron a golpearme e insultarme de la forma en la que él lo hacía? Uno de ellos me llamó mierda miserable mientras me pateaba las costillas. ¿Todavía crees que fue coincidencia?

—Tal vez. Quizá han estado en el supermercado en otras ocasiones al igual que ahora y escucharon cuando…

—¡No seas estúpido, Blaine! —dijo enojado— ¡Has vivido en las calles el suficiente tiempo como para darte cuenta de la maldad que hay en el mundo!

—No soy estúpido.

—No es lo que quise decir. Lo siento… Es sólo que no comprendo cómo puedes ser tan inocente después de todas las cosas que te han pasado. Tienes que abrir los ojos y estar alerta.

—Estoy muy alerta.

—No es cierto, y me preocupas porque eres demasiado bueno y confiado.

—Claro que no.

—Lo eres. ¿Por qué crees que los idiotas de tus hermanastros lograron embaucarte en esa ocasión para que su padre casi te matara a latigazos?

Tienes que aprender a desconfiar, tienes que endurecer tu corazón y darte cuenta de que la gente es mala, con poquísimas y muy raras excepciones, pero en general, nadie se acerca sin tener dobles intenciones porque lo único que todos buscan es su propio beneficio y no les importa el daño que vayan causando para lograrlo.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine tocaba la última canción en la estación del metro intentando ponerle todo el ánimo posible ya que habían sido días difíciles.

Al terminar tomó el dinero y lo guardó el bolsillo de su jean y les agradeció a todos por su presencia y colaboración, encaminándose hacia la salida.

Repentinamente se detuvo junto a una banca y pestañó varias veces para asegurarse que no se trataba de una alucinación.

—¿Kurt?

—Blaine… —sonrió con auténtica emoción al verlo y se levantó, abrazándolo con calidez— ¿Cómo estás?

—Ah… Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Con algunas complicaciones, pero aquí me tienes. ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

—Regular —respondió con seriedad.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó extrañado ante el comportamiento poco usual del chico.

—Estoy cansado y he pasado por varias situaciones complejas.

—Puedo entender bien eso, pero…

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kurt?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te gusta la vida que llevo, porque eres incapaz de comprender que necesito trabajar mucho para salir adelante y pagar mis gastos, porque no apruebas que no asista a un centro educativo, porque…

—¡Oye! ¡Alto ahí! ¿De dónde sacas todo eso? Jamás he dicho nada que se le parezca ni remotamente.

—Tal vez no con esas palabras exactas, pero fuiste muy claro en ello, y ahora déjame cruzar porque debo irme.

—No entiendo qué te pasa. ¿Te hice algo, Blaine? Porque honestamente, no recuerdo que haya sido así.

El último día que nos vimos estuvimos conversando como siempre y luego te fuiste a trabajar, así que tomaste el bus y yo me fui a mi casa… Después de eso no pude regresar porque tuve varios problemas.

Seguir el consejo de Scott no era fácil para Anderson, sin embargo, lo intentaba a diario. Lo mejor que podía hacer para mantenerse a salvo era guardar las distancias y no darle acceso a su vida a cualquiera, y menos a alguien como Kurt que jamás entendería su situación y que se acercó a él con quién sabe qué intenciones.

—Lamento que fuera así, pero no te he pedido explicaciones. No tienes por qué justificarte.

—No me estoy justificando, sólo estoy tratando de entender lo que ocurre.

Pasé por mucho para poder venir porque quería verte, escucharte cantar, llenarme con esa paz y energía que transmites —exhaló por la nariz con suavidad.

—No soy el paño de lágrimas de nadie, Kurt. Bastante tengo con mis problemas.

—Vaya… Nunca ha sido mi intención que creyeras eso. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me lo dices ya que jamás te he hablado de mis contratiempos o las cosas que me pasan —respiró profundamente—. ¿Puedo ayudarte de algún modo? Es claro que algo te ocurre ya que no eres así.

—Sí puedes. Déjame cruzar porque se me hace tarde.

—Yo… —suspiró derrotado. No iba a discutir, de eso ya tenía suficiente cada día de su vida— Te eché de menos, pero es obvio que fue un error haber venido. Siento que mi presencia no te sea grata y espero que lo que sea que te está molestando se resuelva… Adiós, Blaine.

¿De dónde salió todo eso? Ni él mismo lograba entenderlo.

Sin esperar a que el chico respondiera, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras sintiendo una sensación de vacío en el estómago con cada paso que daba.

A mitad del camino se detuvo para respirar. No recordaba que fueran tantos escalones. Lo extraño es que él estaba en buena forma y jamás le había pasado algo así.

¿Por qué estaba tan agitado y sentía esa extraña sensación en su pecho?

Aquello le recordó de pronto a la primera vez que discutió con sus mejores amigos, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto sentirse de esa forma.

—¿De verdad me extrañaste?

Aquella voz detrás de él retumbó con fuerza en su ser y lo paralizó por un instante. Lentamente giró y notó los ojos ambarinos que lo observaban esperanzados.

—S-sí. Lo hice.

—Lamento la forma en la que te hablé… También te he extrañado, Kurt.

En medio de la gran escalinata las miradas de ambos se conectaron y sus cuerpos se quedaron estáticos mientras eran rodeados de personas que subían y bajaban sin cesar.

—¿Qué problemas tienes?

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Preguntaron al unísono.

—De verdad lamento mi comportamiento, Kurt. ¿Puedes disculparme?

—Sí. Seguro.

—Gracias —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Créeme que lo lamento.

—Te lo dije, sé que no eres así. Y eso me lleva a cuestionarme qué te está pasando.

—¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo y platicamos?

—Seguro, pero, ¿no estabas apurado?

—La verdad es que estaba siendo grosero, y lo siento, Kurt.

El de ojos azules asintió. —¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Hay un lugar bueno cerca de aquí.

Los dos caminaron en silencio unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño y pintoresco local que contaba con dos mesas redondas en el exterior y dos cuadradas en el interior.

Hummel miraba todo con curiosidad preguntándose si podían sólo sentarse o si necesitaban reservación.

Blaine observaba con dudas a su amigo. Seguramente el lugar era muy distinto a los que este acostumbraba.

—Podemos ir a otro sitio si deseas.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que este lugar era muy bueno.

—Lo es, sin embargo, quiero que estés cómodo.

—Lo estoy, Blaine. Me gusta —le sonrió—. ¿Dónde nos sentamos?

—Aquí está bien —señaló una de las mesas redondas.

Luego de acomodarse y pedir sus bebidas, Kurt indagó sobre lo que acontecía con su joven amigo y este le contó de todos los problemas que había tenido en los últimos días.

—No puedes imaginarte el miedo que sentí cuando vi a Scott en el suelo, lleno de moretones y heridas, además de la angustia por no poder llevarlo a un médico.

—Debió ser terrible. ¿Y cómo sigue?

—Mejor. Afortunadamente no tenía ninguna fractura o daño grave. De hecho, ya está yendo a su nuevo trabajo. Insistí en que se tomara unos días más de descanso, y para variar, no me escuchó.

—Tal vez así parezca, pero lo hace. Te escuchó y tuvo presente tu consejo cuando fue a hablar con su antiguo jefe.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero igual quisiera que se hubiera tomado un poco más de tiempo.

—Si ya se siente bien, no veo cuál sea el problema.

—Le duele mucho el costado. No me lo dice, pero lo he notado, incluso lo he escuchado quejarse —suspiró—. Sin importar cuánto le pida que se quede, me dejó en claro que no lo va a hacer porque ahora más que nunca necesitamos ese ingreso.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace dos días me despidieron del restaurante.

—Lo lamento, Blaine, pero, ¿qué pasó?

—Según el Sr. Shapiro, la situación está complicada y no pueden pagar tantos meseros, mas estoy seguro que no fue la verdadera razón.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Éramos diez meseros y sólo a mí me despidió. Además de que no es cierto que las cosas estuvieran complicadas ya que el restaurante siempre estaba lleno, y más los fines de semana.

—¿Entonces?

El chico levantó los hombros. No es que conociera en realidad el motivo, aunque lo sospechaba, sin embargo, no se atrevía a hablar de eso con Kurt porque era algo muy personal y no sabía si este lo entendería.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Sólo hemos hablado de mí, y antes dijiste que te ausentaste porque has tenido muchas complicaciones.

—Así es, Blaine —hizo una mueca—, pero no creo que puedas comprenderlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres joven y no has pasado por esto.

—Soy muy maduro para mi edad, te lo aseguro, y aunque no haya pasado por lo mismo, seguro puedo entenderlo.

—Las cosas son demasiado complicadas.

—Con mucha más razón te haría bien desahogarte.

Kurt inhaló profundamente y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para después soltar el aire muy despacio.

—Tengo problemas con mi prometido.

—¿Prometido? Eso quiere decir que… eres gay.

—Lo soy, Blaine. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

—Sí.


	12. Cap 12: El poder que tienes en mí

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

** "El poder que tienes en mí"**

* * *

.

Kurt se quedó sin habla durante varios segundos ante esa inesperada respuesta.

—Ah… Pensé que… ¡Vaya! Estaba seguro que eras una persona de mente abierta… Es decir, nunca hubiera imaginado que te importaría porque…

—Kurt, respira —sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la de su amigo—. Sólo bromeaba. Claro que no tengo ningún problema. Cada persona es libre de ser quien es y como es, y tiene todo el derecho de amar a quien su corazón elija.

—¡Oh! Por un momento creí que… Realmente me asustaste.

—No imaginé que te importara tanto mi opinión.

El diseñador se quedó estupefacto ante aquel hecho que estaba descubriendo. ¿Por qué le afectaba lo que Blaine pensara?

—E-es… Me sorprendió tu respuesta porque por todas las cosas que hemos conversado desde que nos conocimos, tenía la impresión de que no eres la clase de persona que juzga o tiene prejuicios.

—Tienes toda la razón. Como dije, fue una broma, y no creí que te afectara de esa forma, así que me disculpo.

—Quizá mi reacción fue algo exagerada, pero sentí que me rompías el corazón. He pasado por tantas situaciones complicadas que escucharte fue como si me atravesaran con una daga.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Lo lamento mucho, Kurt. No pensé, fue algo espontáneo, una broma estúpida que…

—Blaine, respira. Estoy bromeando.

—¿Qué? No… —El castaño sonrió y él abrió la boca sorprendido— ¿Cómo te atreves? Con eso no se juega… Kurt Hummel eres un…

—Oye, estás muy chico para decir esas palabrotas.

—No tienes ni idea.

Hummel dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —Lo siento, era la situación perfecta. Pero ya hablando seriamente, sí me he enfrentado a la discriminación por parte de gente cerrada, mas no me afecta porque sé quien soy, lo que valgo y que no estoy haciendo nada malo. Como dijiste, el corazón elige a quien amar, y es algo que no puedo cambiar ni quisiera hacerlo si tuviera la opción.

Me molesta saber que todavía existe tanta incultura en el mundo porque esa es la base de los prejuicios, sin embargo, he aprendido a hacer a un lado las opiniones de quienes no me importan porque jamás les voy a dar el poder de robarme mi felicidad.

—¡Guau! Eso es realmente inspirador… —suspiró y permaneció en silencio contemplándolo durante unos segundos— Y quiere decir también que… ¿soy importante para ti?

Kurt observó la mano sobre la suya antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar al chico frente a él con ese rostro cargado de inocencia y unos enormes e impresionantes ojos enmarcados por pestañas ridículamente largas, pero que en este se veían adorables, y de pronto otra revelación se hizo presente.

—Sí, Blaine —sonrió—. Eres importante para mí.

El chico le regaló una radiante sonrisa a cambio.

—Tú también eres importante para mí, y por eso lamento mucho mi comportamiento en la estación.

—Ya te has disculpado demasiadas veces por eso y me explicaste los motivos. Ahora —colocó su mano libre sobre la de su amigo—, si me permites darte un consejo —Blaine asintió—, no dejes de ser tú.

Fingir que no soy gay tal vez hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles para mí y para mis padres que, aun a esta edad, siguen preocupándose debido a todo el odio y la incomprensión que todavía existe allá afuera, pero pretender ser alguien diferente sería una tortura porque tendría que esconderme todo el tiempo, que dar cada paso con cuidado de no mostrarme, de estar pendiente de cada cosa que digo y hago para no contradecirme ante los demás. Simplemente no puedo imaginar una vida así.

Estoy orgulloso de ser quien soy y como soy en todas sus formas posibles, y tú también deberías estarlo.

Tal vez lo de la sexualidad no sea tu caso, pero se aplica de la misma manera…

A lo que me refiero es a que no puedes pasarte la vida alejando a las personas por miedo al qué dirán o a cómo vayan a actuar. No debes levantar paredes a tu alrededor para esconderte ya que a la larga eso te causaría un gran dolor cuando te vieras rodeado de una soledad que tú mismo provocaste, y, sobre todo, no puedes ni debes vivir pretendiendo ser alguien que no eres.

Comprendo que Scott tenga buenas intenciones y busque protegerte, pero lo que te dijo no es correcto.

Puedes tener un mal día y estar enojado, eso es normal, pero no eres una persona fría y desinteresada como trataste de hacerme creer. Todo lo contrario, eres una de las personas más dulces y amables que he conocido. Hay muchas cosas maravillosas en ti Blaine, y no es correcto privar al mundo de ellas.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Kurt, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó Dante parado a mitad de la sala de su casa— ¿Kurt?

—Buenas tardes, señor —dijo una mujer detrás de él.

—Buenas tardes —respondió secamente—. ¿Sabes dónde está Kurt?

—Salió.

—¿A qué hora? ¿A dónde fue?

—Pasado el medio día, y desconozco esa información.

—¿Dijo a que hora regresaría?

—No, señor. Pero dijo que no le guardaran comida.

—¿Con quién se fue?

—De aquí salió solo.

—¿Quién lo llevó?

—Elliot.

Con un gesto de enojo y sin decir nada, Dante dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, subiendo a su habitación.

Una vez en ella lanzó la puerta y sacó el celular del bolsillo de su saco para llamar a su prometido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a apagar tu teléfono? —bufó entre dientes y marcó otro número.

_"—Buenas tardes, señor."_ —saludó Elliot del otro lado de la línea.

_"—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en contestar? ¿Crees que tengo tu tiempo?"_

_"—Disculpe, pero tenía las manos ocupadas."_

_"—¡Esa no es ninguna excusa! —_elevó la voz—_ ¡Si te llamo, dejas lo que sea que estés haciendo y contestas de inmediato! ¿Te queda claro?"_

_"—Sí, señor. Pero comprenda que…"_

_"—Ahórrate tus excusas porque no me interesan. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está Kurt?"_

_"—Realizando unas compras."_

_"—¿Compras? ¿Dónde?"_

_"—No estoy seguro, señor."_

_"—¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Anda contigo y me vas a decir que no sabes a dónde lo llevaste!"_

_"—Con todo respeto, no he dicho eso. Dije que no estoy seguro porque llegamos a un centro comercial y él se bajó a realizar unas compras. Yo estoy en el auto esperándolo, y como usted sabe, hay tantos locales que…"_

_"—Ya, ya… Y si estás esperando en el auto, ¿qué rayos hacías cuando te llamé? Dijiste que estabas con las manos ocupadas."_

_"—Me encontraba en ese momento revisando el nivel del aceite porque el indicador se encendió cuando estábamos llegando."_

_"—¿Y por qué el celular de Kurt está apagado?"_

_"—Tal vez se le descargó."_

_"—¡Él jamás sale con el teléfono descargado! ¡Dime la verdad, Elliot, ¿dónde está mi prometido?"_

_"—En el centro comercial, señor. Y no es que el Sr. Kurt saliera con el teléfono descargado, sino que le está fallando y se le descarga muy rápido. A veces también se le apaga de improviso o se le bloquea."_

_"—¿En qué centro comercial están?"_

_"—En el 'Millennial', señor."_

_"—¿En qué piso estás parqueado?"_

_"—En el segundo. El lugar está lleno."_

_"—¿Entre semana?"_

_"—Así es. Tal vez las personas que salen de sus trabajos vienen a almorzar. No lo sé en realidad."_

Dante intentaba descubrir si Gilbert le estaba mintiendo y continuaba haciéndole pregunta tras pregunta, pero la forma veloz en la que este le respondía, así como la ausencia total de vacilación, lo estaba dejando sin opción así que decidió detener el interrogatorio.

_"—En cuanto Kurt regrese, ayúdalo con los paquetes y dile que me llame enseguida de tu celular."_

_"—Así lo haré, señor."_

El empresario cortó la llamada y aventó el teléfono a la cama mientras negaba con la cabeza pensando en que había salido más temprano de la oficina para sorprender a su prometido, pero el sorprendido había sido él.

Más le valía regresar a Kurt con muchos paquetes.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Así que tienes problemas con tu prometido —dijo Blaine con un ligero suspiro.

—Sí, así es, y estoy cansado de eso.

—¿Han intentado hablar para encontrar una solución?

—Por supuesto. Hemos hablado y hemos hecho muchas cosas en realidad para tratar de salvar nuestra relación, y parece funcionar por un tiempo, pero no dura.

—¿Has pensado en romper tu compromiso?

—Sí. Estuve incluso a punto de hacerlo y de irme —respiró profundamente.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me pidió que lo volviéramos a intentar.

—Y cediste…

—Fueron sus promesas, sus lágrimas… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero verlo así… Es que…

—Te convenció.

—Lo hizo, y después de eso todo fue perfecto. Fue como haber vuelto en el tiempo a cuando todo marchaba de maravilla entre nosotros.

—Sabes que no puedes vivir del pasado, ¿cierto? No es sano aferrarse a algo que dejó de ser, Kurt.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… Las cosas volvieron a ser como antes, éramos felices, incluso fijamos la fecha para la boda.

—Pero acabas de decir que esas reconciliaciones no son duraderas. ¿Por qué continuar entonces?

—Nunca lo vas a entender, Blaine. No tienes la edad para…

—No es cuestión de la edad, Kurt, sino de sentido común. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué quieres estar con alguien con quien tienes tantos problemas.

Te lo digo sin la intención de ser irrespetuoso, pero es más que obvio que no estás bien.

—Lo amo, y cuando se ama a alguien se lucha por solucionar los problemas y que la relación funcione.

El chico lo miró en silencio sintiendo un vacío en el estómago que no lograba explicar.

—Eso puedo comprenderlo, pero lo que sigue sin estar claro para mí es…

—Vamos a dejarlo así, Blaine. Te agradezco que me hayas escuchado porque de verdad necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, sin embargo, lo mejor es dar por terminado este tema.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es porque no te doy la razón?

—Desconoces por completo los detalles de mi relación con Dante y…

—Es cierto, pero con lo que me has contado me basta para darme cuenta de que no eres feliz a su lado.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt subió a su auto y cerró con fuerza los ojos, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Ocurrió algo, señor?

—Ay Elliot… —suspiró con pesadez— No sé ni por dónde empezar.

—Antes de que continúe, tengo que decirle que llamó el Sr. Dante.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Quería hablar con usted y dijo que le marcara.

—En este momento no estoy de ánimos. Ya en la casa hablaremos, ahora necesito despejarme.

—Tuve que decirle que lo había llevado al centro comercial a realizar unas compras porque insistía en saber dónde estaba, y no podía decirle la verdad.

—¡Oh! Sí, claro… No quiero imaginar su reacción si lo supiera. Gracias.

—Descuide, señor. Preguntó también porque tenía su teléfono apagado.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que le estaba fallando y a veces se le bloqueaba y se apagaba.

—Eso fue ingenioso.

El chofer asintió amablemente. —¿Vamos a casa?

—No. Tenemos que pasar por el centro comercial primero.

—Seguro.

—¿A cuál le dijiste que habíamos ido?

—Al Millennial.

—Eso queda muy lejos de aquí y ya es tarde. Deberías estar camino a tu casa.

—No hay problema, señor.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—No tiene nada que agradecerme, es mi trabajo.

—Te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito ahora, tu trabajo no tiene nada que ver con mi vida privada, y, sin embargo, siempre estás para mí de una u otra forma. Ahora le mentiste a Dante para cubrirme.

—Sabe que lo aprecio mucho y me gusta verlo feliz. A usted le hace bien venir, aunque hoy parece que fue la excepción.

—Tuve un desacuerdo con Blaine, pero todo está bien —exhaló lentamente— ¿Por qué le dijiste el Millennial?

—Trataba de responder rápidamente las preguntas que el Sr. Dante me hacía y ese fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió.

El camino hacia el centro comercial era tranquilo hasta que Kurt se sobresaltó súbitamente.

—¡Elliot, lo siento mucho!

—¿Por qué?

—¡No has comido nada desde la mañana que salimos y mira la hora que es! ¡Eso ha sido totalmente desconsiderado de mi parte!

—Descuide, señor.

—¡No! ¡No es correcto! Vamos a un restaurante y…

—No, no. Cuando estemos en el centro comercial compro algo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—Entonces ahí comeremos, pero yo invito.

Una vez en el patio de comidas, Kurt se sentó y vio desconcertado a Gilbert alejarse.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar un lugar.

—Siéntate conmigo.

—No puedo, señor.

—¿Por qué? Si no te gusta este local podemos ir a otro.

—No es eso, sino que no sería correcto. Probablemente sus amistades y conocidos estén por aquí y nos verían juntos.

—¿Te avergüenza sentarte conmigo?

Elliot soltó una carcajada. —¿Cómo puede decir tal cosa? Todo lo contrario, pero, ¿qué van a pensar si lo ven comiendo con su chofer?

—No me interesa. No tiene nada de malo, así que, ¿me acompañas? O si lo prefieres comemos de pie, por mí no hay problema.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt entró alrededor de las nueve de la noche a su habitación, preparándose para un inminente altercado.

Dante apareció minutos después con la bata de baño puesta y frotando su cabello con una toalla.

—¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? —preguntó mirando a su prometido de pies a cabeza.

—Hola.

—Disculpa. Hola —se acercó y le besó la mejilla—. ¿Está todo bien?

Hummel se quedó pasmado por unos segundos tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—Tuve que ir a servicio al cliente a que me revisaran el teléfono porque ha estado fallando, y ahí me demoré. Me dijeron que lo debía dejar una semana, y como no podía estar incomunicado decidí comprar otro celular —levantó la mano mostrando la bolsa que llevaba.

—Eso está muy bien, amor. Por supuesto que no podías quedarte sin teléfono tanto tiempo... ¿Y qué pasó con las cosas que compraste? ¿Dónde están los paquetes?

—Ya sabes que Trevor siempre está involucrado en causas benéficas, y me pidió que lo ayudara con unas donaciones, así que fui a comprar algunas cosas y se las llevé de una vez a su casa.

—¡Oh! Entiendo —le sonrió y se acercó para tomarlo de la cintura—. Tú siempre tan altruista —lo besó suavemente.

Kurt todavía no lograba comprender aquel cambio tan drástico e inesperado de su prometido. Se había preparado para una gran discusión, probablemente hasta para una pelea, pero jamás para aquella actitud comprensiva.

—Sabes que me gusta ayudar.

—Lo sé, amor. Eres maravilloso y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Tienes un corazón tan hermoso.

—Gracias —dijo casi como un susurro y sintiéndose mal por mentir con tal descaro. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a ese punto en el que no podía hablarle con la verdad a su prometido para así evitar más conflictos?

—¿Qué pasó que no escuché el auto?

—Vine en un taxi.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con molestia— Si te fuiste con Elliot debías regresar con él.

—Fui donde Trevor, y como siempre que nos vemos nos quedamos conversando por horas, no tenía objetivo que Elliot estuviera esperándome en el auto.

—Para eso le pago.

—Su horario de trabajo había terminado.

—No es justificación.

—Por favor, te pido que no empecemos una discusión que ya tuvimos.

—Bien, pero entonces Trevor debió traerte ya que fuiste a buscarlo para entregarle las cosas que te pidió.

—Se ofreció a hacerlo, pero me negué ya que él tenía un compromiso. Además, venir en taxi no es algo complicado o que…

—Ya lo sé, pero me preocupa que estés en la calle solo por las noches —le quitó la bolsa de la mano y la dejó caer suavemente.

—Vivimos en un lugar seguro.

—Nunca está demás tomar precauciones.

—Eso no…

—Te amo Kurt y no soportaría que algo te pasara —le acarició el rostro con los dedos.

El diseñador se perdió en el toque por un instante y suspiró.

—Me dijeron que viniste temprano. ¿Por qué?

—Quería sorprenderte y llevarte a comer.

—¡Oh! Eso no lo esperaba.

—Por eso se llama sorpresa —lo tomó por la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, sonriendo de una forma sexy.

—Pensé que te ibas a enojar —dijo Kurt tratando de mantener la cordura porque su prometido lo llenaba de emociones confusas.

—Confieso que sí me molestó no encontrarte aquí y que no contestaras el teléfono, así como lo tarde que se hacía y que no regresaras, pero me puse a pensar que tienes todo el derecho de ser libre y salir a distraerte. No puedo pretender que estés en casa esperándome todo el tiempo —lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo jadear—. Sé que no soy el mejor hombre, pero intento serlo porque es lo que mereces.

—Dante…

—Te amo bebé, y no quiero que lo olvides o lo pongas en duda —lo besó apasionadamente—. Eres mío, sólo mío —le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

—Sí… Todo tuyo… —respondió en medio de un suspiro— Y tú eres mío.

—Por siempre, mi amor.

Kurt pensaba en cómo podía Elliot decir que tal vez era por costumbre que seguía con Dante cuando este al mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que lo amaba, hacía palpitar su corazón con fuerza. O cómo a Blaine se le ocurría que debía romper su compromiso si su prometido lo tenía temblando de pies a cabeza mientras lo besaba por todas partes y le quitaba la ropa como si fuera el último día antes de que el mundo se extinguiera.

Con cuerpos agitados y exhaustos se encontraban media hora después en la cama contemplándose fijamente.

—Eres impresionante —dijo el mayor—. Las cosas que haces…

—Aprendí contigo.

Dante sonrió y le acarició el rostro suavemente, tomándose unos segundos para respirar mejor.

—Fui el primero.

—Y el único.

—Te amo tanto bebé… —lo besó— Cásate conmigo.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya estamos comprometidos.

—Sé que tenemos una fecha establecida, pero falta mucho para que llegue y no quiero esperar más, Kurt. Quiero que seas mi esposo ya.

—¿Ya? Eso es imposible.

—Una semana.

—¿Qué?

—Dame una semana para planificar la boda con la que sueñas.

—¿Una semana?

—¿No quieres?

—Claro que quiero, pero tengo un proyecto en el que empezaré a trabajar. En dos días voy a reunirme con un cliente y…

—Hazlo. No te estoy diciendo que lo pospongas.

—No puedo dedicarme al proyecto y a planificar la boda.

—Contrataré a un profesional. Sé exactamente lo que deseas, hemos hablado de eso muchas veces, y puedes darle todas las indicaciones que quieras también.

Nos casamos, nos vamos de luna de miel y al regresar empacamos todo y nos vamos a vivir lejos de aquí.

—Espera, ¿cómo que irnos a vivir lejos? ¿Qué hay de mi trabajo? ¿Qué va a pasar con tus negocios?

—Puedo poner mis oficinas en cualquier lugar del mundo, y tú eres independiente, así que puedes hacer lo mismo o trabajar desde casa.

—Pero, ¿por qué irnos?

—Para ser sólo tú y yo.

—¿Pasó algo en la oficina o con tu padre?

—¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo para querer estar contigo?

—Pareciera que llevas tiempo pensando en esto porque lo tienes todo organizado.

—Había pensado en esto antes, es verdad, pero hoy la idea volvió a surgir con más fuerza y creo que lo mejor para nosotros es alejarnos de todo y todos. Las veces que lo hemos hecho han sido fantásticas. Y si fue así en corto plazo, piensa lo que sería si fuera permanente. Claro, si quieres y estás dispuesto a dar ese salto conmigo.

—¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Me he dado cuenta de que estás distante, y tu ausencia en este día me golpeó de sobremanera.

No sé si tu teléfono realmente está fallando o si lo apagaste para que no te molestara. Tampoco sé si te quedaste con Trevor hasta tan tarde sólo para evitarme, pero no puedo ni tengo derecho a reclamarte nada porque yo lo he provocado, y no quiero eso.

Quiero la vida que planeamos. Quiero casarme contigo, la casa en la playa, los viajes, las aventuras, los hijos. Quiero todo contigo, y si para eso es necesario irnos lejos y empezar de cero, estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo. La pregunta aquí es si tú lo estás.

Kurt desvió la mirada y respiró profundamente. —Las cosas han estado algo complicadas entre nosotros y…

—Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, está bien, no voy a presionarte. No tienes que darme una respuesta en este momento.

—Quiero confiar en ti y en esta nueva oportunidad, pero también quiero hacerme cargo del proyecto que se presentó y… Dame una semana más para poder organizarme y encontrar la forma de cumplir con este cliente.

—¿Entonces dos semanas para la boda?

—Sí, Dante. Necesito ese tiempo.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Gracias —sonrió.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, precioso —lo besó con dulzura.

—No lo puedo creer… En dos semanas seremos esposos.


	13. Cap 13: Espíritus confusos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

** "Espíritus confusos"**

* * *

.

• **_Años Atrás _**•

—Es sólo un chico tonto —dijo Trevor aventándose a la cama de su mejor amigo.

—Tal vez lo ves de esa forma porque es diferente para ti —suspiró Kurt con nostalgia—, sin embargo, para mi sí es importante.

—Lo entiendo completamente, pero te aseguro que vas a encontrar a alguien mejor, alguien que valga cada segundo de tu tiempo y de tu vida que le entregas.

—Quiero tanto creerte… —suspiró— pero, ¿sabes cuántas posibilidades tengo de que eso suceda?

—Muchas, Kurt, porque eres un chico extraordinario que…

—Pertenece a una clase social donde los homosexuales no se muestran libremente.

—Diría que es todo lo contrario porque tienen el dinero y el poder suficiente para hacer lo que les plazca sin que les importe la opinión de otros, y a eso añádele el prestigio que tienen sus apellidos.

—Y es justamente por eso que no es fácil. El honor de la familia está en juego.

—¿El honor de la familia? ¡Esas son estupideces! Sabes que lo que digo es cierto, y te puedo dar varios ejemplos.

—No digo que no sea así, pero, ¿cuántos de los ejemplos que vas a citar incluyen algún gay?

Hay sólo dos chicos en nuestro círculo, a parte de mí, y de nuestras amistades, ninguno.

—Depende de "el círculo" —hizo comillas—, porque el mes pasado fui a la fiesta de un amigo de mi primo Marco, y más de la mitad de las personas en ese lugar eran de la comunidad LGBTQ. Era casi una fiesta gay, y todos disfrutaban y se divertían a lo grande.

—Tú lo has dicho, Trevor. Depende del círculo en el que estás, y en el nuestro mis posibilidades de encontrar a alguien son escasas.

Y no quiero sonar pesimista o negativo porque no lo soy, pero esto es difícil debido a que de los dos chicos que conocemos, estuve saliendo con uno, y ya ves lo que sucedió. Lo único que quería era sexo, y como me negaba, terminó conmigo por un mensaje de texto.

—Ya te lo dije, Kurt. Lincoln es un completo idiota e inmaduro —se sentó junto al castaño y lo rodeó por los hombros, apegándolo a él—. La persona correcta va a llegar y te va a hacer muy feliz porque lo mereces.

—Eso espero.

—Así será, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

—¿Más? Ya he esperado mucho por alguien que me ame y que me tome de la mano mientras caminamos, alguien con quien ver un atardecer abrazados, salir a divertirnos o pasar el tiempo conversando. No pido mucho, sólo quiero una persona con quien compartir un beso o una caricia que me robe el aliento.

—Tu príncipe de cuentos de hadas llegará un día y va a cambiarte la vida, te lo aseguro, pero como dije, debes ser paciente. Mientras tanto, y aunque sé que no es lo mismo, me tienes a mí.

—Gracias, Trevor.

—¿Qué agradeces? No es más que la verdad.

—Por tu apoyo y por nunca dejarme caer.

—Somos mejores amigos, como hermanos, por supuesto que siempre voy a estar para ti.

_• **Presente** •_

—¡No, no y no! ¡Simplemente no, Kurt! —clamó Trevor enojado— ¡No puedo creer que vayas a hacer una locura como esa!

—¿Locura? ¿Por qué va a ser una locura casarme con el hombre que amo?

—Sabes mejor que nadie la respuesta. Dante no es la persona correcta para ti, y atar tu vida a él es el peor error que puedes cometer.

—Se suponía que siempre me ibas a apoyar.

—Así lo he hecho y lo haré, pero ser tu mejor amigo no significa que vaya a aceptar ciegamente cada cosa que hagas.

—Lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo, pero no puedes hacerme esto.

—Lo siento mucho Kurt, realmente lo siento porque no voy a cambiar mi decisión.

—Trevor…

—No insistas más. No voy a ir a tu boda porque eso sería apoyar el gravísimo error que vas a cometer.

—Eres mi padrino. Lo planeamos durante años.

—Me encantaría serlo si estuvieras con alguien diferente.

—Trevor…

—No, Kurt.

—No me puedo casar si no estás presente. Sabes todo lo que significas para mí.

—Y tú para mí, por eso no te puedo ver cometiendo tal locura. Ese matrimonio está destinado al fracaso.

—¿Por qué tienes que decir algo tan horrible?

—Porque es la verdad, aunque no quieras aceptarlo.

Kurt, tu compromiso ha estado lleno de altibajos, peleas, decepciones, lágrimas, tristeza y demás, ¿cómo piensas que será tu matrimonio?

Sé que no era así al comienzo, pero las cosas cambiaron, Dante cambió. Y no es sólo su adicción al trabajo sino él en sí. Su forma de ser, sus actitudes, su carácter y manera de tratar a los demás no son los mismos. Antes solía ser una de las personas más dulces, sencillas y amables, y trataba a todos con igualdad y respeto. Me encantaba eso y me parecía maravilloso lo distinto que era al prepotente de su padre, pero ahora es casi una copia de él, y definitivamente no es la clase de persona con la que te veo pasando el resto de tu vida.

—Lo amo, Trevor.

—¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que te hace sufrir? En muchas ocasiones me dijiste que estabas harto, que ya no soportabas el infierno en el que se había convertido vivir a su lado y que no sabías cómo terminar con todo eso, pero ahora lo defiendes y proclamas un amor que no logro entender.

—Él intenta mejorar y ser el de antes —empezó a caminar en círculos—. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?

—El de antes… Te escucho siempre decir eso y creo que lo que amas es el recuerdo de la persona que fue, de lo que ustedes compartieron, de la historia que tuvieron… Y a eso te estás aferrando.

—No es así…

—Dante fue tu primera pareja seria y estable, con él hiciste un sin fin de planes para el futuro y visualizaste un futuro juntos, entiendo eso, pero a veces las relaciones dejan de funcionar y no importa cuánto se intente si ya no hay nada que salvar, y este es su caso.

Cuando empezaste a salir con él, tuve mis dudas y me preocupé porque las cosas entre ustedes iban demasiado rápido, hasta que me di cuenta de lo enamorado y feliz que estabas; al igual que él, porque no voy a negar que te amaba, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de eso por la forma en la que te trataba, en la que te cuidaba, en la que te miraba, por todos los detalles que tenía contigo; y no por obligación o por qué se iba lejos durante mucho tiempo y trataba de compensar su ausencia.

Dante te adoraba, te defendía como una fiera de su padre, se mostraba orgulloso de ser tu pareja en todo momento y delante de todas las personas. Obviamente lo amabas con locura, ¿quién no lo haría? Pero las cosas dejaron de ser de esa forma hace mucho, y lo sabes.

Kurt… —se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de este para hacerlo detenerse y sintió que estaba temblando— ¿qué es lo que realmente ocurre? —lo hizo girar para que quedara de frente— Ven conmigo —lo llevó hacia una de las sillas del desayunador y él se acomodó a su lado, tomándolo de ambas manos.

He intentado en muchas ocasiones entender que te está pasando, qué es lo que te ata a él, porque usualmente cuando se dan este tipo de relaciones tóxicas, porque eso es lo que es, la persona que está atrapada sufre de una autoestima baja, viene de un hogar conflictivo y repite los mismos patrones, o le tiene miedo a su pareja. Puede haber otras razones, pero esas son las principales.

No vienes de un hogar conflictivo, todo lo contrario. Burt, aunque es de carácter fuerte y a veces puede ser algo autoritario, siempre ha sido un hombre cariñoso y responsable por su familia. Elizabeth es la mujer más dulce y amorosa que he conocido. Tus padres tienen ideas absurdas sobre las clases sociales, pero fuera de eso has tenido en ellos un gran ejemplo de lo que es un matrimonio sano y feliz, así que ese punto queda descartado.

Nunca has sufrido de problemas de autoestima, aunque me he dado cuenta que desde hace un tiempo te has vuelto algo inseguro, y eso me lleva a pensar que Dante es el responsable.

Y ese segundo punto ahora se está uniendo al tercero y… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Kurt? ¿Le tienes miedo a Dante?

Sé que han tenido peleas fuertes y hasta se han gritado, pero, ¿te ha hecho algo que no me hayas contado? ¿Te ha lastimado de alguna forma?

No hay nada que no puedas decirme. Si te ha hecho daño…

—Jamás me ha golpeado, si es a lo que te refieres.

—No es la única forma de lastimar a alguien ni de destruir su confianza en sí mismo.

—No le tengo miedo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —soltó el aire retenido—. Muy seguro.

—¿Y por qué estás a punto de llorar?

—Yo…

—Kurt, dime.

—No es nada.

—No puede ser nada si te afecta de esa manera. Hablar de ello te hará sentir de cierto modo más ligero.

—Sólo recordé algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

El diseñador miró con dificultad a su amigo debido a lo empañado de sus ojos, y exhaló suavemente. —No quiero hablar de eso.

—Si no es hoy, entonces cuando te sientas listo, pero no sigas guardándote las cosas. Recuerda que todo aquello que se calla termina enfermando el alma y el cuerpo.

Somos mejores amigos y siempre nos hemos contado todo sin importar lo insignificante, ridículo, grave o vergonzoso que pueda ser.

—Lo sé… Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme —le soltó una mano y le presionó suavemente el hombro—. Quiero verte bien… Extraño al Kurt alegre, lleno de sueños, con un espíritu altivo, el que sabía lo que quería de la vida y que no se detenía hasta conseguirlo. ¿Dónde está ese chico risueño y seguro con el que recorrimos el mundo en busca de aventuras?

—Supongo que en algún lugar quedó.

—Sé que sigue aquí, pero debes dejarlo salir.

—Hay cosas que cambian, sobre todo cuando se tiene pareja.

—Estar con alguien no es sinónimo de cambiar tu esencia ni dejar de ser quien eres. Si tu pareja te reprime y te presiona para ser alguien diferente significa que no es la indicada para ti.

Hummel se mordió el labio y empezó a negar con la cabeza. —¿Podemos hablar de otras cosas?

—Seguro. De lo que quieras.

—Bien.

Trevor observaba al hombre a su lado, esperando que dijera algo, pero al no suceder, empezó a platicar de temas al azar, recibiendo asentimientos de cabeza y casi silenciosos "ajá", "sí" y "claro".

—¿Kurt? —lo tomó de la mano, presionándola suavemente para llamar su atención.

—A veces la situación se salía de control.

—¿Qué? —preguntó atónito, pero le bastó ver a los ojos a su amigo para entender a lo que se refería— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Peleábamos constantemente y un día Dante me sujetó con fuerza de los brazos mientras gritaba, pero logré soltarme y lo empujé, él me empujó, yo a él en medio de insultos y así continuó hasta que por alguna razón nos detuvimos.

Aquello se volvió una constante en nuestras peleas y una vez estuvo a punto de… Bueno… Levantó el puño y… Pero no lo hizo, lo detuvo frente a mi rostro y me miró durante unos segundos, luego salió furioso de la casa y no regresó hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando volvió me pidió perdón porque, aunque no me había golpeado, tuvo la intención de hacerlo, y prometió que jamás volvería a ocurrir, y así ha sido hasta el día de hoy.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo prometo… También se disculpó por los empujones, los insultos y haber llevado las cosas tan lejos, y yo también me disculpé.

Luego de eso nunca más nos enfrentamos de aquella forma, pero las peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes y un día empezamos a aventarnos cosas.

Confieso que fui el primero en hacerlo. Sé que estuvo muy mal y que no tiene justificación, pero ese día estaba tan enojado porque su padre había ido a visitarnos y se portó conmigo como el cretino que es, y Dante sólo ignoró todo lo que pasó.

Cuando nos quedamos solos me dijo que no le diera importancia y que ya sabía cómo era su padre, luego me pidió que le pasara la copa que había dejado sobre la mesa. Me sentía tan indignado que fui por ella y se la aventé. Segundos después estaba arrojándole todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso.

Ese fue el inicio, porque primero Dante sólo esquivaba las cosas y gritaba, pero un día supongo que se cansó y empezó a hacer lo mismo.

—Recuerdo una ocasión en la que fui a visitarte y encontré la vajilla rota por todas partes. Me dijiste que te habías enojado y… ¿Acaso…?

—Sí —suspiró—. No la rompí solo… La verdad es que nos lanzábamos cosas como si estuviéramos en un campo de batalla.

En una ocasión le aventé una taza con fuerza y le golpeó la frente. No sabes lo mucho que me asusté porque le hice un pequeño corte.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado estas cosas?

El hombre de ojos azules elevó los hombros y suspiró.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca… Si te das cuenta, yo propicie ambas situaciones.

—No lo justifiques ni minimices sus acciones.

—No lo hago, sólo reconozco mi parte de la culpa.

Nunca imaginé que viviría algo así… Lo había escuchado, visto en películas o programas de televisión, ¿quién no? Es de esas cosas que piensas que nunca te van a ocurrir porque no eres la clase de persona que lo permitiría, pero cuando sucede te quedas petrificado.

Mi vida con Dante pasó de ser un cuento mágico a una constante pesadilla. Y una de las cosas más difíciles fue guardar las apariencias ante los demás.

—¿Y aun así quieres casarte con él?

—Sé que se oye mal, pero esa fue una fase por la que atravesamos hace casi dos años. Las cosas ya no son así.

—Tal vez ya no pelean, sin embargo, siguen teniendo conflictos constantes y han caído en un círculo nocivo porque se reconcilian, intentan darse una nueva oportunidad y otra vez regresan a lo mismo. Eso no es nada saludable bajo ningún punto de vista.

—Sé que nuestra relación ha tenido muchos tropiezos, pero estamos trabajando en ello. Dante me ama, yo lo amo y…

—Talvez lo quieres por todo lo que un día tuvieron, talvez, pero, ¿amarlo? Lo dudo.

Puede que sea la costumbre lo que te une a él y no un sentimiento real, incluso quizá es la idea de tener alguien a tu lado lo que…

Kurt… —lo miró detenidamente— ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que solías decir cuando éramos adolescentes?

Tienes miedo —dijo con seguridad—, pero no de Dante sino de no encontrar a alguien y quedarte solo… Por eso te aferras a algo que no tiene sentido ni futuro, ¿cierto?

Las piscinas azules se desbordaron y su propietario bajó la cabeza, enterrando las uñas con fuerza en su rodilla y retorciendo la tela del pantalón.

—No lo sé… No sé lo que me pasa, y esa es la verdad… Estoy tan confundido, pero sí sé que lo amo.

—Si tienes tantos conflictos internos, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

—Es distinto… Eso es…

—Creo que después de todo sí deben irse lejos, pero uno del otro.

—¿Qué?

—Necesitas alejarte por un tiempo y tener espacio para pensar, para reorganizar tus ideas y aclarar tus sentimientos.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Te aseguro que lo es. Sólo con la distancia podrás descifrar lo que te pasa. Pero hablo de una distancia real, no como cuando él se va de viaje y estás pendiente de sus llamadas o de cuando regresa.

No importa a dónde vayas en realidad, ni siquiera tienes que dejar la ciudad mientras te mantengas alejado de él. Y durante ese tiempo debes dedicarte a ti, a lo que te hace feliz y a lo que te ayude a redescubrirte, porque en algún punto del camino perdiste una parte tuya.

—Sé que he cambiado. No total ni drásticamente, pero no soy el mismo.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que necesitas ese tiempo lejos de él?

Este es el mejor momento para que te distancies y para que aceptes el proyecto que te ofrecieron, no sólo por lo importante que es sino también porque el diseño y la decoración son parte de lo que amas y de quien eres.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Si después de eso descubres que tus sentimientos no son lo que pensabas, podrás continuar tu vida por tu cuenta, sin dudas y en paz contigo mismo.

—¿Y si lo que descubro es que amo a Dante y que deseo volver a intentarlo?

—No creo que sea el caso, pero suponiendo que remotamente eso pasara, entonces deberán buscar ayuda profesional para ustedes y para sacar adelante su relación porque es la única forma en que las cosas puedan funcionar.

Es más, yo los ayudaré a encontrar a ese profesional, siempre y cuando vea que estás a salvo y seguro de lo que haces, y que él está poniendo todo de sí.

—¿Y si a pesar de los esfuerzos no lo logramos?

—Te sostendré con todas mis fuerzas y juntos saldremos de esto. Nunca estarás solo, Kurt. No te dejaré caer.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Don Giuseppe —dijo Blaine con cierta timidez que no era propia de él—, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro, sólo déjame guardar estas cosas y nos sentamos con calma.

—Gracias.

El chico observaba a su jefe mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle aquello en lo que había estado pensado durante los últimos días, rogando obtener resultados positivos.

—Listo. Vamos, Blaine.

Ambos se acomodaron en la trastienda y el menor suspiró buscando valor.

—Don Giuseppe, sé que usted ha sido muy bueno conmigo y estoy más que agradecido, por eso no me gustaría que fuera a pensar que trato de abusar de su bondad, ya que es algo que jamás haría.

—Lo sé, eres un chico muy correcto y… —lo observó detenidamente—. Me quieres pedir algo y te da vergüenza, ¿cierto?

—S-sí.

—Dime. Si está dentro de mis posibilidades, no hay ningún problema.

—Necesito que por favor me aumente el sueldo.

—¿Qué?

—Como sabe, me corrieron del restaurante, y Scott gana menos en su nuevo trabajo, y en este momento estamos atravesando una situación complicada. Debemos pagar la renta y hay varias reparaciones que hacer en el edificio en el que vivimos…

—Espera un momento, Blaine. Esa es responsabilidad del propietario no de los inquilinos, así que él debe encargarse de cualquier daño o situación que surja.

—El Sr. Smith, quien es el dueño, siempre estaba pendiente de todo, pero hace unos meses se fue y dejó a cargo a su hermana, y a ella no le importa nada más que recibir el pago puntual de la renta.

Tenemos tres días sin luz porque se dañó el generador, o eso creemos, y ella no ha movido un dedo para solucionarlo. Todos nos hemos quejado y su respuesta fue que, si somos los afectados, debíamos buscar la manera de resolverlo.

Hubo una reunión general ayer, pero no todos están dispuestos a cooperar porque dicen que no van a asumir una responsabilidad que no les corresponde.

—Y tienen toda la razón. Es esta señora o señorita quien debe encargarse de contratar al alguien para que solucione el problema. Para eso es parte de lo que le pagan.

—Sé que es así, pero a ella no le importa, y entre los que queremos resolver esta situación debemos reunir el dinero para la revisión y posterior reparación del generador o lo que sea que se haya dañado.

—Si se quejan constantemente tendrá que moverse, así sea para que dejen de molestarla.

—No es el primer contratiempo que se presenta desde que está a cargo, y jamás ha hecho nada.

—Lamento oír eso —suspiró—. Te puedo ayudar enviando a un amigo que es electricista. Él hizo todas las instalaciones, tanto aquí como en mi casa. Es un excelente profesional y muy justo en cuanto a lo que cobra.

—Se lo voy a agradecer mucho —se mordió el labio ligeramente—. Amm… Sobre lo otro…

—Con respecto al aumento, no puedo hacer nada porque no hay presupuesto para ello.

—Don Giuseppe…

—No hay presupuesto, chico.

—No le pido mucho, con lo que pueda estará bien.

—Te he ayudado en todas las formas que me ha sido posible, Blaine, empezando porque te contraté, aunque no tuvieras documentos, y eso me pone en riesgo, sin embargo, aquí estás.

Les doy de desayunar a ti y a tu amigo todos los días para que se ahorren ese dinero, y cuando hay la oportunidad, los dejo llevar comida extra.

Cuando me has pedido que te de un adelanto de tu paga, lo he hecho, así como el día que me pediste un préstamo y te lo desconté en cuotas muy pequeñas para tratar de no afectarte.

—Estoy consciente de ello y se lo voy a agradecer infinitamente.

—Te pago bien para las horas que trabajas aquí.

—No me estoy quejando sobre mi paga, sé que es justa, lo que le estoy pidiendo es una pequeña ayuda.

—Lo siento, pero no será posible.

—¿Y si me contrata para trabajar en la madrugada? Usted viene a preparar el pan y las demás cosas. Ni siquiera tiene que pagarme otro sueldo completo, con un proporcional me conformo.

—Preparo todo solo y no necesito ayudantes —respondió con seriedad—. Y si no hay algún otro asunto que quieras tratar, voy a retirarme porque tengo mucho que hacer.

—No, eso era todo. Gracias por su tiempo.

—Y no te preocupes que yo cierro.

—Hasta mañana don Giuseppe.

—Hasta mañana.

Con un suspiro triste el joven de ojos dorados se retiró del local pensando en lo que podría hacer para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba.

—¡Blaine! —llamó el panadero.

—¿Sí? —respondió esperanzado.

—Hablaré con mi amigo para que vaya hoy mismo al edificio a revisar.

—Gracias don Giuseppe, pero debemos reunir el dinero primero y aún no lo tenemos completo. En cuanto eso suceda le aviso.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—¿Blaine? —preguntó Scott con un palo en la mano cuando la puerta del departamento empezó a abrirse lentamente.

—Sí —entró tanteando todo debido a la oscuridad absoluta.

—Me tenías preocupado. Son las once de la noche y recién apareces desde la mañana que nos despedimos.

—Estuve caminando.

—¿Hasta esta hora?

—Necesitaba despejarme. Tenía tanto en qué pensar que no me di cuenta.

—Entiendo. Pero pudiste avisarme.

—Es cada vez más difícil conseguir un teléfono público.

—Pudiste pedirlo prestado en algún lugar.

—No por donde estaba… Al salir de la panadería me puse a buscar trabajo hasta que fue hora de ir a cortar el césped y pasear a los perros.

—¿Conseguiste algo?

—La Sra. Sara me dijo que le lavara el patio y las ventanas, pero eso fue todo. Le pedí que me avisara si había algo más.

—Supongo que don Giuseppe no te dio el aumento.

—No. Y no volveré a pedirle nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que es una buena persona y me ha ayudado mucho, pero la forma en la que me contestó fue tan…

—Él es muy amable.

—Lo es… Quizá soy yo quien se está haciendo un lío en su mente, pero el que enumerara todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

—Don Giuseppe no haría eso.

—Lo hizo —exhaló pesadamente—, y no me gustó como me sentí… Fue como un reclamo o… N-no estoy seguro, sólo sé que no me gustó.

—Lamento que pasaras por eso. Quizá tuvo un mal día, algún problema personal o algo así.

—Tal vez, pero prefiero evitar otra situación como esa. De verdad no quiero que vaya a pensar que intento aprovecharme de él.

—¿Aprovecharte? No eres la clase de persona que sacaría ventaja de nadie.

—Aun así, prefiero evitarlo.

—Sí, está bien. Entiendo y te apoyo… ¿Y en la estación cómo te fue?

—Más o menos. Pero sé que mañana será un mejor día en todos los sentidos.

—A veces admiro tu optimismo, Blaine —suspiró y se acostó.

—Volveré a buscar empleo, pero me iré a otras partes de la ciudad.

—Haré lo mismo. Si quieres nos podemos ir juntos.

—Seguro —caminó hacia el baño tanteando el camino—, pero recuerda que mañana voy a la estación después de la panadería.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —preguntó Dante tras besar en la mejilla a su prometido.

Kurt contemplaba su reflejo en el gran espejo mientras se peinaba, tratando de decidir si decirle la verdad o no, aunque no quería más mentiras entre ellos.

—Tengo una reunión para revisar varios detalles del proyecto.

—¿Cómo va eso?

—Bien. El Sr. Wang tiene ideas bastante cerradas, pero le está gustando mi propuesta.

—Me alegro por ti, amor. ¿A qué hora te desocupas?

—No lo sé. Todo depende de cómo avancen las cosas en la reunión. Si aprueba la presentación no creo tardar mucho.

—Si es así tendrás el resto del día libre.

—Amm… Tal vez vaya a ver a un amigo.

—Eso es bueno —se puso el saco—. Te hace falta volver a frecuentar a otros amigos que no sean Trevor y Bernard —se observó por última vez en el espejo— ¿Con cuál de los chicos vas a salir?

—N-no lo conoces.

—Imposible. Conozco a todo tu círculo.

—Es un amigo nuevo —dijo con aprensión.

—¿Amigo nuevo?

—S-sí —dejó salir el aire retenido—. S-su nombre es Blaine.


	14. Cap 14: ¿Casualidad o destino?

.

* * *

**"¿Casualidad o destino?"**

* * *

.

Kurt se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama observando la pared mientras hacía girar su anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

Por primera vez daba las gracias de que su suegro hubiera interrumpido el momento con una de sus llamadas inoportunas, porque cuando su prometido empezó a hacerle preguntas acerca de Blaine, no supo qué responder.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que iba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad sólo para escuchar cantar a un muchacho al que conoció al azar en la estación del metro sin que eso sonara extraño?

Había pensado detenidamente en ello y sabía que no tenía lógica hacer algo así sin una razón poderosa, pero para él Blaine era importante y su amistad le hacía mucho bien, mas estaba seguro que Dante no lo entendería y terminarían discutiendo.

Suspirando tomó su celular con la certeza de que su llamada sería contestada, sin embargo, la incertidumbre se apoderaba de él mientras seguía timbrando.

Resultaba raro que Trevor no respondiera ya que siempre lo hacía, incluso sin importar la hora, y apenas era alrededor del mediodía.

Tras un par de intentos más, desistió frustrado y buscó el número de Bernie, aunque no estaba convencido de llamarle… Él también era su amigo desde la infancia, pero con el pasar de los años se había vuelto más unido a Trevor, además de que este tenía una forma distinta de ver la vida, y cuando necesitaba un consejo, era la mejor persona a la cual acudir.

Como si lo hubiera convocado mentalmente, el nombre de su amigo apareció en la pantalla, y aunque por un instante dudó en contestar, deslizó el botón verde.

_—"¿Cómo está mi chico favorito?"_

_—"Hola Bernie."_

_—"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tan desanimado? ¿Volviste a pelear con Dante?"_

_—"No. De hecho, estamos bien."_

_—"¿Entonces?"_

_—"¿Podemos vernos? Necesito hablar sobre algo."_

_—"¿Hoy?"_

_—"No. El próximo año… Obvio que hoy."_

_—"Me refiero a si en este momento."_

_—"Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?"_

_—"Estoy esperando a alguien."_

_—"¡Oh! Vas a tener una cita… Olvídalo, no hay problema."_

_—"Está bien… Voy a cancelar."_

_—"No, no. No hagas eso. Ya debe estar en camino."_

_—"Luego se lo compenso. Déjame llamarla y voy a verte."_

_—"¿Estás seguro?"_

_—"La familia primero, ¿cierto?"_

_—"Gracias, Bernie."_

_—"No hay de qué."_

_—"¿Puedo ir a tu casa o encontrarnos en cualquier otro lugar? No quiero que Dante vaya a llegar y nos escuche."_

_—"¡Oh, entiendo! No hay problema. Te espero."_

_—"Gracias. Enseguida voy."_

Kurt guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomó la cartera, saliendo a toda prisa. Sólo esperaba que su amigo pudiera ayudarlo a encontrar una solución.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine observaba con nerviosismo la casa frente a él. Era grande, sin llegar a ser enorme, con un jardín muy bien cuidado y varios detalles en las ventanas y puerta, pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que el primer piso estaba pintado de un tono canela y tenía acabados ocre, mientras que el segundo era café con acabados blancos. Los colores no eran el problema, tal vez se hubieran visto bien si estuvieran combinados correctamente, pero, ¿por qué usarlos de esa forma dando la impresión de que se trataba de dos lugares diferentes? ¿Acaso era alguna división para indicar que vivían dos familias ahí, una en cada piso? Y aunque fuera el caso, ¿por qué pintar así la casa?

Con un suspiro volvió a tocar el timbre y empezó a caminar en círculos mientras esperaba que alguien saliera.

—Hola —dijo una voz masculina aproximándose—. ¿A quién buscas?

Blaine volteó y vio a un hombre bastante atractivo que lucía como de treinta años. No estaba seguro en realidad porque hay personas que aparentan una edad diferente a la que tienen, y eso no era lo que esperaba ya que le habían dicho que los dueños de la casa eran personas mayores.

—¿Sr. Carpenter?

—No. Él no se encuentra.

—¡Oh! ¿Y sabe a qué hora regresará?

—No tengo idea. Salió de viaje ayer.

—P-pero… Tenía una entrevista con él y su esposa hoy. He estado tocando el timbre por más de veinte minutos.

—El auto de ella no está, pero tal vez regrese pronto. Si puedes, espérala un poco más.

—Gracias. Eso haré.

El hombre sonrió amablemente y con un asentimiento ingresó a la casa de la derecha.

Con un resoplido el chico fue a sentarse en el escalón que separaba el jardín de la entrada esperando que la Sra. Carpenter no tardara.

¿Había olvidado que tenía esa entrevista? ¿Se le había presentado una emergencia que la obligó a salir intempestivamente? ¿O quizá era de esas personas a las que no les importa hacer esperar a los demás?

Pensar en ello lo ponía más nervioso y no quería eso, así que con una respiración profunda despejó su mente y se enfocó en cosas positivas.

Los minutos seguían pasando y la espera se volvía insoportable por el sol canicular que hacía arder su piel y ojos debido al sudor que entraba en ellos.

—¡Oye! ¡Niño! —llamó alguien.

Blaine de inmediato observó a los lados buscando a algún pequeño corriendo o jugando, pero al no ver a nadie se levantó para ayudar a encontrarlo.

—No hay ningún niño por aquí —dijo a la persona que se iba acercando.

—Lo siento, me refería a ti.

El joven frotó sus ojos y fue cuando notó que se trataba del mismo hombre con el que había hablado antes.

—Ah… Nadie me había dicho de esa forma en años.

—Disculpa, no sabía cómo llamarte y fue lo primero que salió. Ni siquiera lo pensé.

—No hay problema. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Te traje agua.

—¡Oh!

—El sol está terrible y llevas demasiado tiempo esperando. Debes estar deshidratado.

—Muchas gracias —tomó la botella grande que le fue ofrecida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir aquí?

—Hasta que la señora llegue.

—Puedes esperarla en mi casa.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien.

—Ya sé que soy un desconocido y seguramente están cruzando muchas ideas raras por tu cabeza, pero te aseguro que mi única intención es ayudarte. No tienes donde resguardarte y me preocupa que vayas a sufrir una insolación.

—Es muy amable, pero ya con el agua es suficiente. Me voy a refrescar un poco y eso me va a ayudar.

—Como gustes, pero si cambias de opinión, el ofrecimiento sigue en pie.

—Muchas gracias.

Cada minuto se volvía eterno y Blaine sentía que no podía más. Calor, cansancio, sed y hambre era una terrible combinación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó una mujer— ¡Aléjate de mi casa!

—¿Sra. Carpenter?

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres?

—Soy Blaine. Estoy aquí para la entrevista.

—¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a fisgonear?

—¡No! ¡Jamás haría algo así! Sólo me arrimé a la puerta para tratar de cubrirme del sol.

—Jum… —lo miró de pies a cabeza— No puedo atenderte en este momento.

—¿Disculpe?

—Debo preparar el almuerzo, así que regresa en la tarde.

—¿E-en la tarde?

—Sí. A las cinco está bien.

—P-pero…

Sin decir más, la mujer de cabello oscuro entreverado con algunas canas ingresó a su hogar sin contemplaciones.

Intentando contener la batalla que libraban sus emociones con el cansancio, Blaine se dirigió a la casa de alado y tocó el timbre.

—¿Sí? —se asomó el hombre por la ventana— ¡Oh! ¡Eres tú! —abrió la puerta.

—Disculpe la molestia, pero, ¿podría darme un poco de agua, por favor?

—Seguro… ¿Te sientes bien?

—No.

—Ven —lo tomó con cuidado del brazo—. Entra. Y no acepto una negativa —lo llevó hacia la sala—. Siéntate y trata de respirar despacio. Enseguida regreso.

—Gracias —dijo Blaine luego de beber suficiente agua—. Usted es muy bueno.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Aún no.

—Apóyate en el espaldar.

—Estoy sudado.

—No importa. Apóyate, o acuéstate si deseas.

—No, no…

—Tranquilo… Ah… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Blaine.

—Bien, Blaine. Acomódate y relájate. No quiero que te vayas a desmayar o que te pase algo.

Cuando la temperatura te haya bajado, te traeré algo frío, pero por ahora sigue bebiendo agua.

—Muchas gracias… Ah… señor, no me dijo su nombre.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Y no me digas señor, soy Alejandro.

Tras un descanso de casi veinte minutos y dos vasos con limonada helada, Blaine le contó lo sucedido.

—Llegué antes de las nueve y creo que van a ser las once. ¿Qué le costaba atenderme?

—Van a ser las doce y media.

—¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

—Lo es, dulzura… Lo siento, es mi forma de hablar, no pienses nada equivocado.

Blaine asintió y curiosamente no se sintió intimidado ni extraño en ninguna forma. Él se llevaba mucho por las energías de las personas y podía sentir una muy buena proviniendo de Alejandro, lo cual lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y confiado, a tal punto que se encontraba en casa de este contándole lo que le había sucedido, y él no era la clase de persona que acudía a un desconocido para pedirle algo y mucho menos para hablar de sus problemas.

—Está bien. No se preocupe —dejó salir el aire por la nariz—. No puedo creer que sea tan tarde y que a ella no le haya importado que la hubiera estado esperando durante tanto tiempo.

El hombre de oscura cabellera hizo un pequeño gesto. Él sí podía creerlo porque sabía bien cómo era su vecina.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé. Lo peor es que pedí permiso en el trabajo para venir a la entrevista.

—¿Entrevista de qué? Si se puede saber, claro.

—De trabajo.

—¡Oh! ¿Ibas a aplicar para algún puesto en el negocio del Sr. Carpenter?

—En realidad no lo sé. La persona que me contactó me dijo que buscaban a alguien eficiente, honrado y que estuviera dispuesto a trabajar bajo presión.

Cuando hablé por teléfono con el Sr. Carpenter sólo me dijo que él y su esposa me entrevistarían hoy a las nueve, pero no creo que sea para su negocio porque de ser así no me habría citado en su casa sino en su empresa, local, oficina, o lo que tenga.

—Probablemente. ¿Y entonces? ¿Pensaste en lo que vas a hacer?

—Me tomó casi una hora llegar aquí y van a ser las dos de la tarde, pero necesito ese empleo —resopló lentamente—. Me iré a comer y cambiarme para regresar.

—Eso es admirable.

—Gracias.

—Te invito a almorzar, así podrías descansar un poco antes de irte a tu casa.

—Ha sido muy amable. Realmente se lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no sería correcto. Ya hizo demasiado por mí.

—No hay ningún problema, cariño. ¿Y qué clase de trabajo buscas?

—De lo que haya, mientras sea honrado. Sé hacer diferentes cosas, y también aprendo rápido.

—Eres muy entusiasta, y eso es bueno. Realmente espero que consigas lo que necesitas.

—Muchas gracias, Alejandro —se puso de pie—. Y ya me tengo que ir.

—¿No te vas a quedar a comer?

—Lo aprecio mucho, pero…

—Entiendo. ¿Ya te sientes bien por lo menos?

—Sí, gracias. De verdad, gracias por todo.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine terminaba la última canción de su repertorio para ese día cuando vio a cierto castaño aplaudiendo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Kurt! ¡Qué sorpresa! —se aproximó entre emocionado y con dudas.

—Hola, Blaine —lo abrazó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

—Todo bien… No tienes por qué sorprenderte. Sabes que siempre voy a venir a verte.

—La última vez te fuiste algo molesto y creí…

—Que no estemos de acuerdo o tengamos un tropiezo no significa que las cosas hayan cambiado entre nosotros.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Podemos ir a tomar algo?

—Sí, claro. ¿El lugar al que fuimos ese día?

—Perfecto.

La conversación fue fluyendo al principio algo incómoda y con varias pausas, pero conforme los minutos pasaban se iba tornando totalmente abierta y espontánea.

—¿Y qué tal es trabajar para esa familia? —preguntó Kurt con honesta curiosidad.

—Son personas un poco complicadas por momentos, pero en general me va bien.

Por ahora estoy yendo tres veces a la semana, saliendo de la panadería. Los otros días voy a la estación a cantar y…

—Entonces fue suerte que te encontrara.

—¿Cómo?

—Que tuve mucha suerte que justo el día que fui a verte, estabas ahí.

—Mmm… No creo mucho en la suerte.

—¿Y en qué crees, Blaine?

—En el destino.

Kurt no sabía cómo responder ante tal manifiesto. En alguna época de su vida también había creído en el destino, pero ya no era así.

—Amm… Le dije de ti a mi prometido.

—¿Qué?

—Le conté. Tenía que hacerlo. No quería secretos entre nosotros, menos estando la boda tan cerca.

—¿Realmente te vas a casar con él?

—Así es. En menos de dos semanas.

—¿No es algo apresurado? No van a poder organizar las cosas.

—Dante contrató a alguien que se está haciendo cargo de todo excepto de las invitaciones porque esas las estoy diseñando.

—Debes amarlo mucho ya que ese es un paso muy grande. De seguro estás feliz.

—Sí, y nervioso también.

El chico quería preguntarle si estaba seguro de lo que hacía porque para alguien a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida no estaba demostrando mucho entusiasmo, pero prefirió cambiar de tema ya que no quería que volvieran a discutir.

—¿Por qué le contaste?

—Porque tú y tu amistad son importantes para mí.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír. —¿Y qué te dijo?

—No hemos hablado.

—No entiendo.

—Le dije que tengo un nuevo amigo cuyo nombre es Blaine, pero no pude darle más detalles ya que su padre lo llamó en ese momento para que fuera de urgencia a una junta en la empresa.

—¡Oh! ¿Y por qué tiene que ir a atender la empresa de su padre?

—Porque ese hombre lo controla —respondió con una evidente mezcla de emociones.

—¿Y eso fue hoy?

—Hace un par de días.

—¿Y no han hablado en este tiempo?

—Se fue de viaje, pero regresa hoy en la noche y ahí le diré.

—Por lo que me has contado de él no creo que le guste que tú y yo seamos amigos.

—Cuando te conozca…

—Tampoco creo que quiera conocerme. No soy de su nivel.

—No digas eso, Blaine. Eres muy valioso…

El de cabellera rizada sonreía cada vez más con cada cosa que Kurt decía sobre él y sentía que empezaba a sonrojarse.

»Blaine… Blaine…

—¿Ah?

—Dije que me gustaría que almorzáramos juntos. Si es que puedes.

—Hoy es el primer día libre que tengo en mucho tiempo.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —sonrió y pensó en la suerte que tenía no sólo al haber encontrado a su amigo el día que fue a cantar sino también de que fuera en el que disponía de tiempo.

De pronto la palabra destino retumbó en su cabeza y negó mientras suspiraba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Blaine intrigado.

—Tal vez empiece a creer en algunas cosas otra vez —sonrió —. ¿Almorzamos en mi casa?

—¿Tu casa?

—Sí… O podemos ir a tu departamento si lo prefieres.

—Ambos estamos lejos de nuestros hogares. ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a un lugar más céntrico?

—Por mí está bien. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Sí. Mmm… ¿Te gusta la pizza?

—Claro. No la como con frecuencia, pero sí me gusta.

—¡Conozco el mejor local de pizza del mundo!

—¿Tanto así?

—Te lo aseguro, Kurt. ¡Te va a encantar!

—Confío en ti. Llévame a donde quieras.

Blaine pasó saliva con dificultad. No entendía por qué, pero escuchar aquellas palabras produjo algo en él que no había sentido antes.

—T-tenemos que ir a tomar el bus.

—¿Bus?

—Nunca te has subido a uno, ¿cierto?

—No… Ah… Pero de seguro será una aventura.

Blaine miró el reloj de su amigo. —¿Cómo pensabas que fuéramos?

—En mi auto.

—Esa sería una mejor idea porque estamos en _hora pico_ e ir en bus más que aventura sería una odisea.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Blaine metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando dinero.

—No te preocupes, yo pago —se apresuró Kurt—. Tú invitaste la vez pasada.

Conversando caminaron hasta el parqueadero en donde el menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el lujoso y moderno auto.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sólo había visto uno así en las películas! —lo observó detenidamente— Está increíble, pero pensé que tenías un deportivo.

—Así es.

—¿Tienes dos autos?

—Honestamente no estoy seguro de cuántos autos tengo.

—¡Oh!

—Eso sonó mal, ¿cierto? Como presuntuoso o algo así. P-pero no soy así, es… es… sólo me gustan y… y…

—Kurt, tranquilo. Te conozco y sé cómo eres. Además, si yo tuviera el dinero suficiente también tendría un par de autos de los que me gustan tanto.

Hummel se asomó y golpeó suavemente el vidrio con su anillo.

Elliot, quien había recostado ligeramente el asiento para descansar, se despertó asustado, acomodándose rápidamente.

El de ojos claros ingresó al vehículo y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su chofer.

—Lamento haberte despertado.

—No, señor. Yo lamento haberme quedado dormido.

—Vengo con un amigo —El menor subió del otro lado y saludó alegre—. Elliot, él es Blaine… Blaine, Elliot.

Gilbert observó al muchacho y sonrió complacido.

—Es un placer.

—Mucho gusto, Elliot.

—¿A dónde vamos, señor?

—Blaine te indicará porque no conozco el lugar.

Una vez en la pizzería, Kurt invitó al hombre más alto a comer.

—Muchas gracias, señor. Pero si no le importa, vivo cerca de aquí y me gustaría ir a casa a almorzar.

—Por supuesto. Tómate tu tiempo.

El mayor se retiró y Blaine observaba a Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy bueno y amable.

—¿Disculpa?

—Con Elliot. La forma en la que lo tratas.

—¿Y de qué otra forma lo haría?

—No todos son así con sus empleados, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Siempre soy respetuoso y trato de ser justo con las personas. Además, Elliot no es un empleado para mí, es como un amigo.

—Eres muy especial, ¿sabías?

—¿Eso piensas?

—No sólo lo pienso, lo sé.


	15. Cap 15: Saliendo de la rutina

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

**"Saliendo de la rutina"**

* * *

.

El millonario observaba fascinado a las personas alegres que se distribuían por grupos y a los largos mesones llenos de toda clase de ingredientes y condimentos.

—Kurt, ven por acá —Blaine lo tomó del brazo.

—No entiendo lo que está pasando. ¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

—Uno donde puedes armar la pizza a tu gusto.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Primero aquí —se ubicaron tras un grupo de personas—, debemos tomar la charola según el tamaño del que queramos la pizza, luego avanzamos hacia allá —señaló otro punto— y elegimos el tipo de masa, después nos dirigimos hacia los mesones y vamos añadiendo todos los ingredientes que deseemos.

—Eso es interesante. Es similar a un bufé, pero de cierto modo diferente. ¿Y de ahí?

—Llevamos la charola donde está la franja azul. Ahí la reciben y la ponen en el horno. También te dan un recibo donde indica lo que debes pagar y el tiempo de espera.

—Es absolutamente distinto a los lugares que conozco, y me gusta.

Los dos amigos se divertían eligiendo lo que llevaría su pizza y bromeando con toda clase de extrañas combinaciones.

Ya con su recibo en mano siguieron charlando mientras esperaban una mesa.

—Quiero ver cómo va a quedar una vez que esté horneada —dijo Blaine acomodándose finalmente en la silla—, porque lucía espectacular.

—No lo voy a negar, nos quedó muy bien. Pero tengo una duda.

—Ya te dije que la piña caliente es lo más horrible que puede existir, Kurt, no importa cuánto insistas en que le da un sabor único a la pizza.

Hummel soltó una carcajada.

—No, no es eso. Quiero saber dónde están los cubiertos. ¿Los traen o hay que pedirlos?

—¿Cubiertos?

—Claro. ¿Cómo vas a comer si no tienes un tenedor y un cuchillo?

Blaine levantó una ceja y le dio una mirada incrédula.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—No.

—Kurt, la mejor forma de comer pizza es con las manos.

—¿Con las manos?

Una chica se acercó y tras saludarlos colocó sobre la mesa las servilletas y un frasco con un gel.

—Esto es un desinfectante —señaló el más joven el frasco que les llevaron—. Tomas un poco —realizó la acción—, lo frotas en tus manos y quedan listas para comer.

—P-pero…

_"Número 74"_ —se escuchó por el altavoz—._ "Número 74"_.

—¡Esa es la nuestra! —dijo Blaine emocionado levantando la mano.

—¿Hay que ir por ella?

—Si quieres hacerlo, pero ellos la traen, por eso le indiqué dónde estamos.

—Oh… Bien…

No tardó en aparecer un joven con una gran pizza que fue colocada sobre la mesa, y el de rizos sonrió como si le hubieran dado el mejor de los regalos.

—¡Se ve exquisita! ¡Y cómo huele!

Kurt se quedó sorprendido ante la sonrisa amplia y los ojos dorados de su amigo brillando de tal forma mientas contemplaba el alimento frente a ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que se emocionara tanto por algo simple como una pizza?

—Huele muy bien —dijo todavía tratando de entender esa excitación extrema.

—Tú y yo hacemos una combinación perfecta, Kurt.

—¿Qué?

—Para preparar pizzas… Somos un gran equipo.

—Sí, lo somos —sonrió.

—Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.

—Sonará absurdo, pero jamás he comido sin usar cubiertos y no sé cómo… Me refiero a que…

—Ponte el desinfectante —tomó un par de servilletas y sujetó uno de los rectángulos, elevándolo y separándolo del resto—. ¿Ves? Es fácil.

—Así parece —intentó hacer lo que había visto pero la porción se negaba a cooperar—. Esto está muy caliente… No puedo… —dijo con cierta desesperación.

—Déjame ayudarte. Toma más servilletas para que no te quemes —desprendió el otro extremo de la rebanada—. Listo, sujétala y disfrútala.

—Se supone que las porciones son triangulares, no como rectángulos —sonó molesto—. Voy a ensuciarme terriblemente porque esto lo vuelve más complicado.

—Elegimos esa forma porque acordamos que le entraban más cosas.

—Lo sé, lo sé —resopló por la nariz—, pero no tiene lógica que no se utilicen cubiertos.

—No hay problema, voy a ir a pedir unos. De seguro deben tener —suspiró—. No te traje a este lugar para que estuvieras incómodo, lo hice porque me gusta mucho y pensé que lo disfrutarías ya que siempre hablas de querer experimentar cosas nuevas.

—Blaine, no. Lamento estar armando todo un lío por una tontería como esta.

—Oye, tranquilo. Sólo voy a…

—No lo hagas. Siéntate. Me gusta el lugar y toda esta experiencia, te lo aseguro.

—Pero…

—Últimamente ando algo estresado y sé que en este momento estoy arruinando las cosas, y no quiero hacerlo. Discúlpame.

—Ponla de lado y muerde un pedazo así.

Kurt asintió y repitió la acción, ensuciándose un poco. Antes de que fuera capaz de protestar o hacer algo, el menor lo limpió con la servilleta y luego siguió comiendo.

Cada mordida se volvía más fácil, aunque le resultaba imposible no tener algo de salsa en los labios o los costados.

Blaine no dejaba de comer entre sonrisas y exclamaciones sobre lo delicioso que estaba todo, desde las elecciones que él había hecho hasta aquellos ingredientes que antes no había probado.

Hummel no podía dejar de observarlo y pensar en ello… Y entonces lo entendió. A pesar de las dificultades por las que Blaine había atravesado, seguía conservando su pureza, su paz, ese niño interior con la capacidad de asombro y para disfrutar de las cosas y los instantes que sólo ellos tienen, entonces sintió su corazón calentarse.

—Nunca cambies —susurró y la más enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Amm… ¿Qué?

—Eres increíble, Blaine.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser como eres.

—Kurt…

—No tienes que decir nada. Sólo permíteme disfrutar de tu compañía… —ambos permanecieron con la mirada fija en los orbes ajenos y en silencio por un instante— Queda una porción —señaló haciendo un gesto.

—Es tuya. Yo me he comido más de la mitad de la pizza ya.

—¿La compartimos?

—Mejor juguemos.

—¿Jugar?

—Debes probarla con los ojos cerrados y adivinar lo que lleva.

—¿No es un poco… infantil?

—Se llama divertirse, Kurt.

—Amm… pero déjame pensar en cuáles comimos ya.

—¡No puedes hacer trampa!

—No es trampa.

—Claro que sí. Si te pones a analizar las que ya comimos sabrás de inmediato cuál queda.

—No, porque no sé las que has elegido.

—Sólo cierra los ojos.

—¿Y por qué no adivinas tú?

—Porque ya vi cuál es la que queda… ¿Entonces? ¿Te atreves?

—Está bien —cerró los ojos y aceptó la rebanada que Blaine colocó en su mano.

—Pruébala… Ahora dime, ¿qué es eso?

—Mmm… ¡Tomate! ¡Odio el tomate en la pizza!

—No. Dijiste que el tomate caliente no te gustaba, pero este ya está frío.

Entre risas terminaron de comer y Hummel contempló sus manos durante un par de segundos.

—¡Mira cómo estoy! Y de seguro mi rostro está igual o peor… La gente debe estar viéndonos.

—¿Y qué si nos miran?

—Ya no hay servilletas y…

—Existe algo que se llama baño en donde puedes lavarte. Ahí hay jabón y bastante agua.

—¡Qué gracioso resultó el niño! —hizo una mueca alegre.

—Te ensuciaste, pero te divertiste y lo disfrutaste. De eso se trata la vida, Kurt. Hay que gozar cada momento y atesorarlo, porque los recuerdos será lo único que tendremos al envejecer.

—Te aseguro que este momento lo llevaré conmigo por siempre.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Trabajar para los Carpenter era agotador, no sólo por la cantidad de tareas que debía realizar sino también por la forma de comportarse de ambos en determinados momentos.

Había sido un día particularmente pesado en la panadería y lo estaba siendo aún más en aquella casa.

Había subido y bajado las escaleras veinte veces, y lo sabía porque contó cada una de ellas. Lo peor era que cada ocasión lo había hecho cargando cajas o cosas pesadas, de manera que le dolían no sólo las piernas sino también los brazos y la espalda.

—Señora… —entró a la cocina— ¿podría darme un poco de agua, por favor?

—Seguro. Cuando hayas terminado.

—Ya lo hice.

—Bien. Voy a revisar primero que todo esté en orden.

La mujer salió y él se apoyó en la pared sin poder dejar de mirar la llave del agua. Sería tan fácil correr a beber un poco si sus piernas respondieran.

—¡Blaine! —llamó la mujer.

—¿Sí?

—Sube un instante.

Con un resoplido el joven salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la planta superior.

Unas horas después de una extremadamente agotadora jornada, se encontraba sentado en el desayunador bebiendo jugo de naranja.

—Está delicioso —dijo con un suspiro cansado.

—Qué bueno que te guste, pero no te lo termines porque voy a servirte la comida.

—Muchas gracias, pero ya me tengo que ir.

—Todos los días te doy de comer antes de que te vayas.

—Y se lo agradezco tanto, sin embargo, es más tarde que de costumbre y luego no puedo coger el bus.

—¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer con tu parte?

—Si pudiera llevármela sería estupendo.

—No tengo ningún recipiente desechable para ponerte la comida. Los únicos que tengo son los que uso para compartir con mis amistades, y no te vas a llevar uno de esos porque son de cristal.

—Ah… No hay problema. Entonces ya me retiro.

—Come rápido.

—No, no. Está bien así. Gracias por el jugo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rodrigo, un hombre corpulento de sesenta años con una apariencia intimidante.

—Buenas noches señor Carpenter.

—Blaine se quiere ir sin comer.

—¿Te parece justo que la comida se desperdicie de esa forma? —le dio una mirada molesta.

—E-es tarde y d-debo irme.

—Mi esposa pasa tiempo cocinando y te ofrece un bocado cuando no tiene ninguna obligación de hacerlo, y te das el lujo de rechazarla.

El chico parpadeó atónito y de pronto se encontraba en otro lugar.

_—¿Te parece justo hacerle ese desplante a tu madre? —gritó Joseph O'Donnel— ¿Acaso crees que no es cansado estar cocinando luego de regresar del trabajo?_

_—M-me duele la garganta._

_—¡No es ninguna excusa!_

_—N-no he comido en todo el día._

_—Eso no es cierto —intervino Joey—. En la mañana se tomó un yogurt._

_—E-es dis-tinto…_

_—¡No es distinto! —siguió gritando el ingeniero— ¡Si tanto te doliera la garganta no te pasaría ni el agua! ¡Ahora vas a comer todo lo que hay en el plato y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más!_

_—No puedo, señor._

_—Ya veremos si es cierto que no puedes —se desabrochó el cinturón y se lo quitó de un tirón provocando un sonido que hizo estremecer a Blaine._

—¡No! ¡No, por favor! —exclamó con horror el de rizos y se levantó abruptamente, haciendo caer la silla.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Rodrigo con tono severo— ¿Es que acaso has perdido la razón?

Blaine sacudió la cabeza al ver que se encontraba con los Carpenter y no con los O'Donnel.

—D-disculpen… N-no me siento bien —levantó torpemente la silla y salió con prisa de la cocina, ignorando el llamado de los esposos.

Al llegar a la sala tomó su mochila y se dirigió al exterior, intentando correr para alejarse lo más pronto posible, pero tropezando con sus propios pies y casi cayendo al pavimento.

—Oye —alguien lo sujetó—. Ten cuidado.

—L-lo siento.

—Blaine, ¿qué ocurre?

Al escuchar esa voz Anderson levantó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que era la persona que creía, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Alejandro.

»¿Qué tienes? Estás muy pálido.

—D-debo llegar a mi departamento.

—Pero no en ese estado. A penas si puedes mantenerte en pie.

—Me quiero ir —miró asustado la casa de los Carpenter.

—¿Te hicieron algo?

—Ya me voy…

—Oh no, cariño. No voy a permitir que te vayas solo ni así. Necesitas calmarte primero, luego yo mismo te llevaré.

¿Quieres entrar a mi casa? —el de ojos como la miel negó con la cabeza— Bien… Entonces respira profundo y trata de retener el aire un par de segundos antes de soltarlo y continúa repitiéndolo hasta que estés más calmado.

—Gracias.

—Ya estás recuperando el color —dijo al cabo de un instante— ¿Crees que puedas caminar?

—Sí.

—Voy por mis cosas. Enseguida regreso.

Blaine continuó con el ejercicio de respiración. De pronto se sintió observado y abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que no se equivocaba. Los Carpenter estaban en el jardín mirándolo fijamente.

Sintiéndose intimidado empezó a retroceder hasta tropezar con alguien que pasaba en ese momento y luego corrió tan rápido como pudo.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Scott daba vueltas por el departamento mirando constantemente el reloj. Iban a ser las diez de la noche y Blaine no regresaba.

Sabiendo que acostarse a dormir sería imposible, tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento para ir a la estación de buses a esperarlo.

Mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles se convencía más y más de que necesitaban conseguir celulares para poder comunicarse en situaciones como esa.

Estando a dos cuadras de la estación vio a un chico caminando pensativo que iba en su dirección, y suspiró con alivio.

—¡Blaine! —llamó y se acercó a él rápidamente— ¡Blaine!

—¿Ah? ¿Scott? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a esperarte. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

—Lo siento.

—¿Pasó algo? No te ves bien.

—No sé… Es que… —se mordió un costado del labio— El Sr. Carpenter tiene un carácter algo explosivo, ya te he contado sobre eso, y se enojó porque le dije a su esposa que no iba a comer.

—¿Se enojó por eso? ¡Qué estupidez!

—Empezó a gritar y…

—¿Está loco? ¡No tiene ningún derecho a gritarte!

—El caso es que eso me llevó al pasado… Recordé una situación de cuando vivía con los O'Donnel… Fue más que un recuerdo, fue como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo literalmente porque estaba en su casa, a la mesa con todos ellos.

—Sabes que no es posible.

—Lo sé, pero se sintió tan real que me asusté mucho y salí corriendo de ahí. No entiendo qué me pasó. No había pensado en ellos en un buen tiempo.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Ahora que estoy aquí, sí. Me siento más tranquilo.

—Eso es bueno —le palmeó el brazo—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco.

—Vamos al local de Juanito, es el único que está abierto por aquí a esta hora. A menos que quieras otra cosa.

—No, no, eso está bien. Compramos y comemos en el departamento porque estoy demasiado cansado y adolorido.

—Seguro. ¿Estuviste trabajando hasta tarde? ¿Es por eso que recién llegas?

—Sí. La señora quiso que…

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel que desdobló con cuidado y fue siguiendo los pasos que indicaba en la cabina para marcar el número que tenía anotado.

Su corazón palpitaba un poco más rápido de lo normal y tenía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo que iba creciendo cada vez que timbraba.

Quizá su nerviosismo se debía a que era la primera vez que se atrevía a llamar a pesar de tener el número desde hace algún tiempo.

_—"Hola…"_

_—"¿Quién es?"_

_—"Soy Blaine." _—hubo silencio— _"¿Kurt?"_

_—"Estás hablando con Dante, su prometido. _

_—"¡Oh! Mucho gusto. Soy amigo de Kurt."_

_—"¿Qué quieres? Él se encuentra ocupado en este momento."_

_—"No hay problema, lo llamo más tarde."_

El de rizos escuchó a su amigo acercarse en ese momento, o al menos eso supuso, y respiró hondamente.

—¿Quién es?

—Tu amigo nuevo —dijo Dante con seriedad.

—¿Blaine?

—¿Y cuántos más tienes? Al menos es el único al que has mencionado.

—Dame mi teléfono.

—Dijiste que no tenías tiempo para ir a comer con mis padres, pero, ¿sí lo tienes para conversar?

Blaine se arrepentía tanto de haber llamado porque estaba causándole problemas a Kurt. Y con todo de lo que estaba escuchando se sentía más preocupado de que este fuera a casarse con aquel sujeto.

_—"¿Blaine? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Blaine?"_

_—"Ah… Sí, sí. Aquí estoy."_

_—"Hola."_

_—"Lamento mucho lo que sucedió. No imaginé que él contestaría y…"_

_—"No hay problema."_

_—"Claro que sí. Se molestó contigo por mi culpa."_

_—"A veces es un poco celoso, y ya estaba de malas, pero olvídate de eso."_

_—"Es que…"_

_—"No hay nada que debas lamentar. Me alegra mucho que hayas llamado. ¿Y a qué se debe la grata sorpresa?"_

_—"Quería saludarte, pero ya sé que estás ocupado."_

_—"Sí. Tengo que hacer una presentación mañana sobre el proyecto que te platiqué, sin embargo, puedo tomarme unos minutos para ti."_

_—"¿De verdad?"_

_—"Absolutamente. Y más porque finalmente te decidiste a llamarme."_

_—"Gracias" _—sonrió emocionado—._ "¿Y cómo va eso?"_

_—"Bien, aunque debo ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hago y lo que elijo. El Sr. Wong fue muy específico en sus requerimientos."_

_—"Entiendo."_

Una corta plática se llevaba a cabo cuando Kurt se quejó.

_—"¿Qué pasó?"_ —preguntó Blaine preocupado.

_—"El Sr. Wong acaba de enviarme un correo. Quiere que nos reunamos para almorzar."_

_—"Pero si mañana tienes la presentación."_

_—"Seguramente quiere cambiar algo."_

_—"¿Puede hacer eso en el último momento?"_

_—"Prefiero que haga todas las modificaciones ahora que los diseños son digitales y no cuando estemos construyendo o peor aún, cuando el proyecto esté terminado."_

_—"En eso tienes razón."_

_—"Amm… ¿Este es tu número, Blaine? Me aparece un prefijo que no reconozco."_

_—"No. Cuando te dije que no tengo teléfono, no mentí. Estoy llamando de una cabina."_

_—"¡Oh! ¿Y cómo es eso?"_

_—"Compras una tarjeta, la ingresas y hablas."_

_—"Entonces no puedo llamarte."_

_—"Sólo al edificio donde vivo, pero no para conversar tendidamente."_

_—"Qué mal."_

_—"Tranquilo, Kurt, en otro momento conversamos, ahora debes cumplir con tus obligaciones." _

_—"Gracias por ser tan comprensivo."_

_—"No me agradezcas, y ya no te distraigo más."_

_—"Eres una agradable distracción."_

_—"Kurt…"_

_—"¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana?"_

_—"Me toca ir donde los Carpenter… si es que no me despiden."_

_—"¿Por qué te despedirían?"_

_—"Hubo un percance ayer. Hoy voy a ir a hablar con ellos para aclarar las cosas y ya veremos lo que pasa."_

_—"Espero que todo salga muy bien."_

_—"Gracias, pero ahora me despido para que continúes con tu trabajo."_

_—"Es una pena que no podamos seguir hablando."_

_—"¿Qué tal si te llamo más tarde?"_

_—"No, Blaine. No vas a estar saliendo a buscar una cabina otra vez. Además, no sé cuánto me voy a demorar."_

_—"Oh, bueno…"_

_—"¿Y si te voy a buscar donde esa familia? ¿A qué hora sales?"_

_—"Usualmente a las seis, pero como te dije, no sé si todavía tenga mi empleo" _—escuchó a Hummel suspirar—._ "Hagamos algo, después de ir a hablar con ellos te llamo rápido para avisarte lo que pasó y según eso nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos."_

_—"Seguro. Me encanta la idea. Cuídate, y te deseo lo mejor."_

_—"Gracias, Kurt. Que ese señor no te provoque dolores de cabeza."_

_—"Gracias."_

El chico guardó la tarjeta y el papel con el número de su amigo y empezó a caminar hacia la estación del bus. Era hora de ir a averiguar si todavía tenía trabajo.


	16. Cap 16: Conviviendo aprendemos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

**"Conviviendo aprendemos"**

* * *

.

Blaine caminaba hacia la casa de los Carpenter cuando alguien le habló repentinamente.

—Me vas a matar de un susto uno de estos días.

Reconociendo la voz volteó de inmediato. Sabía que también le debía una explicación.

—Hola Alejandro. Siento mucho haberme ido de esa forma.

—No es un reproche, cariño. Aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por ti y no me gusta verte mal.

—Sí lo creo porque desde el comienzo ha sido muy bueno y amable conmigo.

—¿Te sientes mejor hoy?

—Sí, gracias. Con respecto a lo de anoche, entré en pánico y me fui sin pensar en que me iba a acompañar. Para cuando lo recordé ya estaba lejos de aquí y no tenía cómo comunicarme, por eso vine a explicarle y disculparme.

—Primero, gracias; y segundo, ya te he dicho que no me hables de usted.

Blaine asintió suavemente. —Tengo que hablar con los Carpenter también, pero no veo el auto de la señora. ¿Tendrá mucho de haber salido?

—Voy llegando en este momento, así que lo ignoro por completo.

—Oh, bueno, igual la tengo que esperar. Tal vez no tarde porque a esta hora usualmente está preparando el almuerzo.

—Anoche no me contestaste si te hicieron algo y me quedé preocupado. Ahora mencionas que te fuiste así porque entraste en pánico, y uno no entra en pánico a menos que algo grave esté sucediendo.

—Se molestaron por un asunto sin importancia y… No fue algo relacionado a ellos en realidad sino a mi pasado.

No sé si te ha ocurrido, pero a veces un recuerdo llega de forma inesperada y nos golpea tan fuerte que es capaz de alterarnos por completo.

—Entiendo bien a lo que te refieres.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. No es algo que me ocurra con frecuencia, sin embargo, anoche sucedió.

—Pero ese recuerdo siempre es desencadenado por alguna situación específica, y en este caso tuvo que ver con ellos, ¿o me equivoco?

El auto de la mujer mayor llegó en ese momento, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Disculpa, tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

—Seguro. Cuídate, y ya sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites.

Blaine sonrió y tras un asentimiento corrió a alcanzar a la persona a la que había ido a buscar.

—¡Sra. Carpenter! —elevó la voz sin gritar— ¡Sra. Carpenter!

—¿Qué quieres?

—Buenas tardes. Necesito hablar con usted sobre lo que ocurrió anoche.

—Te comportaste de la peor manera.

—Lo lamento. Sé que no actué correctamente, pero no me sentía bien y…

—No te sentías bien para regresar con nosotros cuando te llamábamos, sin embargo, no tuviste ningún problema en quedarte a hablar con esa escoria.

—¿Ah? Perdón, no entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Te vimos hablando con el _sarasa_ ese que tenemos lamentablemente como vecino, y hoy llego y te encuentro nuevamente a su lado.

—¿_Sarasa_? ¿Qué es eso?

—Muchachito ignorante —dijo con ínfulas—. Espero que el sujeto aquel no te esté lavando el cerebro.

—Sigo sin entender. La única persona con la que he hablado en con Alejandro y…

—¿Alejandro? ¡Ya hasta lo llamas por su nombre! ¡Qué horror! Te advierto que, si quieres seguir trabajando con nosotros, no puedes acercarte ni tener ningún tipo de contacto con ese sucio. ¿Quedó claro? —con un movimiento de la mano le indicó que sacara las bolsas del supermercado y entró a la casa.

Con todos los paquetes Blaine la siguió hasta la cocina, dejándolos sobre el mesón.

—¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a él? ¿Y por qué lo llamó así? Alejandro es una buena persona.

—¿Buena persona? ¡Eso jamás! Lo que él hace es una aberración, y nadie que haya elegido esa vida puede ser bueno.

—¿Esa vida?

—Tal parece que de verdad ignoras la situación —negó con la cabeza—, y creo que es mejor que no sepas de ciertas cosas, así que con mayor razón te prevengo que mantengas la distancia para que ese pervertido no pueda dañarte.

¿Escoria? ¿Sarasa? ¿Sucio? ¿Aberración? ¿Pervertido?

Blaine no entendía por qué la mujer se expresaba así de su vecino. Si bien era cierto que no tenía mucho tiempo de haberlo conocido, este jamás había dicho o hecho algo que lo incomodara o que pusiera en evidencia un comportamiento que justificara aquellas terribles palabras.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa?

El chico volteó y notó al instante el enojo en el rostro del dueño de casa.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Carpenter.

—Blaine vino a disculparse por lo de ayer y a explicarnos lo que sucedió.

—¿Y?

—Al parecer no se sentía bien —respondió Samantha sin darle tiempo de hablar al afectado.

—Pero se quedó conversando con el enfermo ese.

—Justamente le estaba diciendo que debe mantenerse alejado del hereje de al lado.

—Eso debimos establecerlo desde el principio, pero es bueno que se lo recalcaras.

Los esposos seguían hablando y Blaine sólo escuchaba en silencio tratando de comprender algo de lo que decían.

Finalmente, Rodrigo salió de la cocina advirtiéndole que no tendría otra oportunidad así que debía comportarse adecuadamente.

—¿Necesita algo más, señora? Debo retirarme.

—Estaba olvidando que hoy no trabajas. Te espero mañana a la hora de costumbre.

Blaine quería preguntarle por qué tanto odio de parte de ella y de su esposo hacia su vecino, pero decidió no hacerlo porque diría algo malo seguramente, y prefería averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Pam Anderson le había enseñado a no dejarse llevar por lo que los otros digan u opinen, sobre todo al tratase de alguien más, ya que muchas veces las personas se sesgan y sólo van repitiendo lo que escuchan, o se expresan en base a sus prejuicios y no a la realidad.

Agradeciendo la oportunidad de seguir trabajando, se despidió de la mujer y se retiró para ir a buscar una cabina.

Alejandro se encontraba en el jardín regando las flores y al ver al de rizos se acercó sin traspasar su propiedad.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Todo bien, pero ya debo irme.

—¿Y por qué te vas?

—Hoy no me toca estar aquí, sino mañana.

—Oh, claro. Me alegro por ti, Blaine.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja y se alejó intentando ordenar sus ideas.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Después de un día pesado, Kurt esperaba impaciente en el restaurante a que Blaine llegara. Habían acordado encontrarse a las seis y media y ya pasaba de las siete de la noche.

—Lo siento —el de ojos color miel se acercó apresurado y separó la silla de la mesa—, los buses cruzaban llenos, pero ya estoy aquí.

—Hola —sonrió Hummel.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Bien —respondió el menor luego de que el castaño le indicara con un gesto que hablara primero—. Todo bien, aunque demasiado cansado. Pareciera que los Carpenter inventan nuevas tareas cada día para tenerme toda la tarde ocupado porque no me dan tregua.

—Eso es terrible.

—Ellos buscaban a alguien que pudiera trabajar bajo presión, y decidí presentarme.

—Una cosa es la presión y otra la explotación.

—El señor Carpenter dice que no me pagan para que esté sin hacer nada, y es cierto.

—Eso es verdad en cierta medida, Blaine, pero no significa que te van a tener ocupado desde que llegas hasta que te vas. Necesitas al menos unos minutos para recobrar fuerzas, beber un poco de agua o ir al baño, y el que no te den tiempo ni para respirar sí es una forma de explotación como yo lo veo.

—Tal vez sí son algo estrictos —hizo una mueca—, de todos modos…

—De todos modos, ¿qué?

—Estoy pensando en renunciar.

—¡Oh! Si es lo mejor para ti, entonces hazlo.

—Lo estoy pensando realmente porque no es fácil conseguir empleo —suspiró—. Pero dejemos eso a un lado y mejor cuéntame cómo te fue con tu presentación.

—Muy bien. El Sr. Wong aprobó todo así que puedo empezar a construir.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

—Gracias, Blaine.

—Me gustaría tanto ver lo que diseñaste. Estoy seguro de que debe ser genial.

—¿Realmente quieres ver?

—¡Por supuesto!

Kurt sacó la computadora del maletín y la colocó sobre la mesa, encendiéndola rápidamente y entrando al programa. Emocionado le explicaba todo a su amigo y no dejaba de sonreír ante los halagos de este y la fascinación con la que le preguntaba por cada detalle.

La conversación fue dando varios giros durante la cena y antes de que se dieran cuenta las horas habían transcurrido y el mesero que los atendió les estaba indicando que el restaurante ya iba a cerrar.

Sorprendidos salieron del local y se dirigieron a un parque que al castaño le encantaba y al cual había dejado de ir por razones que él mismo desconocía.

La plática parecía no tener fin mientras recorrían el lugar. Tenían mucho que compartir con el otro y nunca se había dado la oportunidad de que pasaran juntos tanto tiempo, hasta esa noche.

—¿Podemos sentarnos? —preguntó Blaine haciendo una pequeña mueca— Mis piernas no dan más.

—Sí, sí, claro. Discúlpame.

—Sólo necesito sentarme.

—¿Te gustaría que te llevara ya a tu departamento?

—No, no. A menos que debas regresar. No quiero ser sinónimo de problemas en tu vida.

—No lo eres. Todo lo contrario, Blaine, eres luz y alegría.

El chico sonrió de esa forma en la que podría detener al tráfico, y Hummel suspiró encantado. Había algo mágico en verlo así.

Tras acomodarse en una banca que encontraron disponible luego de recorrer un buen tramo, el menor exhaló.

—No estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Sobre mi situación con los Carpenter, aunque no te dije todo.

—¿Qué es lo que no me dijiste? ¿Te han hecho algo? Porque si es así juro que voy a llamar a mis abogados y a la policía para…

—Cálmate, Kurt. Es muy dulce de tu parte —lo miró enternecido—. No imaginé que te preocuparas tanto por mí.

—Lo hago. Me importas mucho Blaine. Creí que lo sabías.

—Lo sé. No estoy diciendo lo contrario, sólo que no imaginé que fuera tanto.

Hummel lo miró sin saber qué decir. Si debía ser honesto, él tampoco se había dado cuenta de ello y no estaba seguro en qué momento pasó, pero ciertamente estaba dispuesto a protegerlo de todo y de todos.

—Bueno, eres demasiado importante para mí, y quiero que tengas presente que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

—Gracias, Kurt. Tú también cuentas conmigo en todo momento.

El mayor lo miró y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Ah… ¿Qué fue lo que no me contaste entonces?

—No me siento bien trabajando para los Carpenter, y no es porque sean estrictos y exigentes, ya que estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas así, aunque reconozco que me gustaría que me dieran un respiro de vez en cuando, pero a más de eso, no me parece correcta la forma en la que se expresan de Alejandro.

—Quizá ellos lo conocen mejor que tú.

—Tal vez, pero aun así no hay nada que justifique todo ese odio.

—¿Odio? Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, Blaine.

—Estoy consciente de ello, por eso no me gusta. Si los escucharas o si vieras la manera en la que lo miran… Incluso hoy la señora hizo algo que me pareció terrible en todas las formas posibles, y esa es la otra causa por la que he pensado en renunciar.

—Si no te sientes bien con ellos y no estás de acuerdo en su proceder, entonces no te quedes ahí. No permitas que se comprometan tus valores y tu integridad.

—Mis padres hubieran dicho eso —sonrió.

—Es curioso que los menciones, en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos sólo has hablado de ellos una vez.

Pasada la media noche Hummel se estaba parqueando fuera de un alto y descuidado edificio.

—Así que aquí vives…

—Sí. En el séptimo piso.

—Espero que nunca se dañe el ascensor —bromeó.

—Ya ha pasado, varias veces de hecho.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para llegar a tu departamento?

—Usando las escaleras.

—¿Subiste los siete pisos?

—Era eso o quedarme a dormir en un parque —esbozó una sonrisa que se asemejaba más a una mueca.

—Yo no hubiera podido… Sólo de imaginarlo me siento cansado.

—Estoy acostumbrado a estar en mucha actividad. No digo que fuera fácil, pero tampoco tan complicado. Aunque con los días si se volvió cansado.

—¿Estuvo dañado el ascensor durante días?

—Dos semanas, pero ya no hablemos de eso.

—Seguro.

—Te quiero agradecer porque lo pasé muy bien, Kurt.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Yo igual me divertí. Siempre disfruto de tu compañía.

—También lo hago —empezó a jugar con sus dedos—. Cada minuto de esta noche ha sido magnífico, pero… —se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué?

—Es tarde y tu prometido se va a enojar.

—Él no está en casa. Se iba a quedar a dormir donde su mejor amigo porque hoy tenía su despedida de soltero.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No deberías estar en tu despedida también?

—¡No voy a tenerla!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la gente que me rodea y que quería organizarla es interesada y falsa mientras que quienes realmente me importan, que son mis mejores amigos, no están de acuerdo con mi boda así que no van a celebrar el que me vaya a casar, por lo tanto, me negué.

—Entiendo… Amm… ¿Y entonces?

—Siendo sincero, no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas, así que me resulta indiferente.

—Pero él sí está en su despedida.

—No puedo impedir que salga con sus amigos. Además, si ellos quisieron celebrarlo y él estuvo de acuerdo, pues bien. Como dije, no quiero una fiesta de ese tipo.

—Comprendo… —observó con cautela a unas personas que cruzaban en ese momento haciendo bulla— Nunca he entendido las despedidas de solteros. He escuchado que dicen que es el último momento de libertad, la última oportunidad para disfrutar y cosas como esas, lo cual me ha llevado a cuestionarme que, si al casarte vas a tener que renunciar a ser tú, reprimirte y dejar de disfrutar la vida, ¿entonces para qué lo haces?

Se supone que el matrimonio marca una etapa que debe ser de alegría y cosas buenas porque has encontrado a alguien con quien compartir todo aquello que te gusta y te apasiona, y es también el inicio de una nueva vida llena de aventuras junto a la persona que amas.

Kurt parpadeó lentamente repetidas veces encontrando la lógica en la forma de pensar de su amigo.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme… Te lo he dicho antes y cada vez me convenzo más de lo sabio y maduro que eres.

—No me considero sabio, sólo analizo las cosas de una forma objetiva, o al menos lo intento.

—Lo haces muy bien. Mejor que la mayoría de las personas que conozco.

—¡Oh! No sé qué decir.

—No necesitas decir nada.

—Bien… —se rascó el costado del cuello y desvió la mirada durante unos segundos— ¿Sabes? Que no quieras una despedida no significa que no puedas salir a divertirte con tus amigos.

—Y eso hice. En cuanto a mí respecta, Dante habrá estado en una fiesta, pero yo tuve la mejor noche porque la pasé contigo.

Blaine sonrió suavemente y permaneció en silencio observándolo.

Kurt suspiró una vez más al contemplar aquellos ojos que le parecían tan hermosos. Podía jurar que jamás había visto orbes como esos.

—Me gustaría que subieras, pero mi departamento es muy pequeño y Scott debe estar durmiendo.

—No te preocupes, ya habrá otro momento.

—Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti, Blaine.

—¿Te veo mañana?

—No lo creo porque será un día sumamente ocupado… —resopló por la nariz— Detesto no poder escribirte o llamarte.

—Yo te llamo.

—No. Ya te dije que no está bien que salgas a buscar una cabina y que todavía tengas que gastar en comprar una tarjeta.

—No puedo darme el lujo de tener un teléfono por ahora, pero no es ningún problema para mí llamarte, te lo aseguro.

—Te lo agradezco, sin embargo, insisto en que no está bien.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya encontraremos una mejor solución.

El chico asintió levemente. —Amm… Tal vez te parezca extraño lo que te voy a pedir, pero ya que hablamos de teléfonos, ¿podrías prestarme el tuyo por un instante? Hay algo que la Sra. Carpenter dijo y que no he podido sacar de mi mente.

—Sí, seguro.

—Se trata de una palabra que nunca había escuchado y no tengo dónde averiguar su significado.

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, Blaine. Toma —le entregó el dispositivo—. Tienes que entrar al navegador. Es fácil, sólo…

—Oye, que no tenga celular actualmente no significa que nunca lo haya tenido o que no sepa cómo usarlo.

—Oh… No quise insinuar eso, nada más intentaba ayudarte.

—Descuida, lo sé —se quedó observando la pantalla.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me preocupa descubrir el significado de esa palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—Alejandro ha sido muy bueno conmigo y sería duro comprender que no es quien creo que es.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? A penas si lo conoces —dijo en un tono serio y haciendo un gesto.

Blaine lo observó sorprendido, y por un instante cruzó por su mente la idea de que Kurt estaba celoso, pero de inmediato la desechó ya que eso sería imposible.

—Cuando una persona amable y compasiva llega a mi vida, así sea por un periodo corto, la valoro mucho, y él ha sido maravilloso conmigo desde el comienzo.

—Dijiste que lo han llamado sucio y enfermo. Tal vez este sujeto tiene ciertas intenciones que no has notado y…

—No. Yo sé que no. Nunca ha intentado nada incorrecto al estar a solas, y oportunidades no han faltado. Su forma de tratarme es… Me recuerda a ti en cierto modo.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Te das cuenta cuando alguien es transparente, así como cuando tiene dobles intenciones por la forma en la que te mira, las cosas que te dice y… bueno, hay ciertas señales. Contigo supe de inmediato que no estabas en busca de hacerme daño o sacar algún provecho de mí, y con él es igual.

—Bueno, sí tú lo dices.

—Alejandro es amable y generoso, no porque busque algo a cambio sino porque le importan los demás. Además, no me siento intimidado ni amenazado de ninguna forma ante su presencia.

—Tal vez no tenga malas intenciones contigo, pero pervertido es un término muy grave, y también lo han tachado de serlo.

—Lo sé, y eso me hace dudar, aunque quiero confiar en mi instinto, y este me dice que es una buena persona.

—Entonces no debería preocuparte saber el significado de esa palabra.

—Eh… Sí, creo que tienes razón… Es sólo que…

—¿Qué cosa, Blaine?

El de rizos respiró tan profundo como pudo y miró hacia la ventana antes de dejar salir el aire lentamente.

—Tiempo atrás, cuando viví en uno de los refugios, conocí a Richard, un chico increíble, generoso, amable, siempre pendiente de todos, pero había personas que decían cosas muy feas de él y lo confrontaban como si lo conocieran.

Yo simplemente no podía entenderlo porque Richard era la clase de persona que sí conseguía un pan para su cena, pero sabía que otros chicos del refugio no habían alcanzado comida, compartía ese pan con ellos.

Siempre pensé que alguien así no podía ser malo y que quienes decían esas cosas horribles lo hacían por puro prejuicio ya que él usaba varios _piercings_ y tenía tatuajes, así que hice caso omiso a las habladurías y confié.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que te equivocaste, ¿cierto?

—Después de un tiempo descubrí que era un ladrón.

—¿Qué?

—Un día la policía apareció y se lo llevó acusado no sólo de robo sino también de haber lastimado a una mujer.

Eso fue un gran impacto porque él me ayudó en varias ocasiones y siempre cuidó de mí en las calles.

Recuerdo la forma en la que me miró mientras lo esposaban. Le pedí que aclarara las cosas y me respondió que lo lamentaba, que era cierto que había tenido que robar porque no conseguía trabajo en ninguna parte debido a su apariencia, pero que no había lastimado a nadie.

Hasta el día de hoy sigo teniendo una mezcla de sentimientos porque él siempre fue bueno con todos. Y que quede claro que no estoy justificando sus acciones, pero comprendo lo que es tener hambre y ser discriminado.

Si retiraron los cargos, si lo encontraron culpable o qué sucedió al final, es algo que ignoro ya que esa fue la última vez que supe de él.

—No sé qué decir. Eso es… —llevó la mano derecha hacia su barbilla y cubrió parte de sus labios con el dedo índice mientras negaba con la cabeza— ¡Guau!

—He tenido pocas personas buenas en mi vida, supongo que por eso me preocupa lo que los Carpenter dicen de Alejandro.

—Son acusaciones muy graves.

—Lo entiendo, pero no quiero pensar eso de él.

—Tal vez se dedica a algo que a ellos no les parece correcto.

—¿Qué podría estar haciendo para que lo desprecien de esa manera?

Ambos guardaron silencio mirando a diferentes puntos.

—Estoy pensando en que además de la forma en la que lo llaman, también dicen que eligió esa vida, ¿cierto?

—Sí, y eso me tiene intrigado porque lo dicen de forma acusatoria. O sea, ¿elegir esa vida? ¿Qué se supone que significa?

—Mmm… No lo sé, quizá trabaja en las calles o en algún lugar de dudosa reputación.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que…?

—Es nada más que una suposición porque ese sería el otro motivo que se me ocurre para que lo llamen de todas esas maneras.

—¡Mierda! ¡Guau! —suspiró— No había pensado en ello.

—Tal vez esa es la respuesta.

—Sí, tal vez. Aunque si llegara a ser cierto, no me importaría.

—¿No?

—En lo absoluto. Si trabaja en las calles, bailando en un club nocturno, en un sitio de acompañantes, o cualquiera de esas cosas, no cambiaría la forma en la que lo veo, porque son simplemente empleos, una forma de ganarte la vida cuando no te quedan opciones.

—¡Vaya! Ese es un concepto diferente.

—La gente juzga y siempre lo hará sin ponerse en los zapatos de los demás, Kurt. Obviamente hay toda clase de personas y entre esas están a las que les gusta exhibirse o como algunos le dicen, ganar dinero fácil, pero puedo asegurarte que no tiene nada de fácil y que muchos de los que trabajan en ello son sólo personas buenas con grandes necesidades.

Nunca voy a olvidar a Gabriela, ella tuvo un bebé a los dieciséis. Su novio la abandonó cuando supo del embarazo y sus padres la corrieron de la casa. Sé que parece sacado de una novela, pero eso pasa a diario y muchas adolescentes terminan solas en las calles.

En la época en la que la conocí su hijo tenía año y medio, y realmente lo amaba, así que luego de pasar por penurias e intentar conseguir un trabajo que le permitiera solventar los gastos que un bebé representa, terminó bailando en un club como desnudista. Lo odiaba, y lloraba constantemente, pero eso pagaba sus cuentas y evitaba que su niño muriera de hambre.

—Dios, Blaine…

—Crecí rodeado de todo tipo de personas y he visto más cosas de las que jamás podrás imaginar.

Kurt soltó un pequeño jadeo y bajó la mirada.

—Lo que me cuentas es… —negó con vehemencia y permaneció callado por un par de minutos con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

—¿Esto cambia lo que hay entre nosotros?

El mayor giró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué?

—¿La vida que he tenido afecta de algún modo nuestra amistad?

—¡Nunca!

—Creí que… Como no dijiste nada…

—Sólo me quedé pensando en lo inicuo que puede ser este mundo… Hay quienes lo tenemos todo y, sin embargo, nos quejamos por estupideces que nos parecen injustas, mientras tanto, hay quienes padecen de tantas formas y a pesar de eso, luchan a diario y continúan sonriendo y dando lecciones de vida.

—Tú tampoco lo has tenido fácil junto a Dante.

—Sí, es verdad que los últimos años a su lado se volvieron complicados, pero no hay punto de comparación, Blaine… Trato de imaginar lo que has vivido y ni siquiera encuentro las palabras para describirlo.

—Mi historia tiene altas y bajas, pero pienso que no ha sido tan terrible como la de las personas que he conocido.

—De las veces que me has contado sobre tu pasado sé que has tenido una vida dura.

—No lo estoy negando, es sólo que hay quienes han padecido más. Papá me decía que debemos ser agradecidos, aunque la situación que atravesemos sea complicada, porque siempre hay alguien que está pasando por algo más difícil, y he aprendido que es verdad.

—Te admiro más que nunca y estoy muy agradecido de que llegaras a mi vida. Me estás abriendo los ojos de una manera que nunca creí posible.

—También estoy agradecido de tenerte, y me alegra saber que puedo aportar algo a tu vida.

—Mucho más de lo que puedas pensar o creer.

—Kurt…

Tras una pausa en la que los amigos compartieron una mirada significativa, Blaine suspiró presionando el teléfono contra su pecho.

—Si es una buena persona, no la alejes —dijo Hummel y lo instó a que continuara mediante un movimiento de cabeza—. Aunque no necesitas saber cosas que están demás.

—Tal vez es una tontería, o es la clave de todo, pero sin importar qué, quiero saber.

El de ojos azules asintió y permaneció en silencio.

Antes de entrar al navegador, Blaine inhaló por la boca y observó la pantalla durante unos segundos, luego procedió a escribir aquella palabra que lo intrigaba, poniéndola con "s" y con "z", probando todas las combinaciones posibles hasta que dio con ella.

_"Sarasa"_, dijo en voz baja y leyó en silencio su significado.

¿Esa era la razón del odio de los Carpenter? ¿Por qué tenía que haber gente así?

Con el ceño fruncido tomó una decisión al instante. No regresaría a trabajar con ellos.

.

.

* * *

_** Sarasa:** Término despectivo para referirse a un homosexual. Es igual a afeminado y mari**_


	17. Cap 17: ¿Esto tiene sentido?

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

**"¿Esto tiene sentido?"**

* * *

.

Dante besaba en el cuello y los hombros a Kurt mientras con las manos recorría los costados de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro de que te tienes que ir, bebé? —preguntó en un modo sugerente— Podemos divertirnos un rato.

—Tengo cita con el sastre.

—Llámalo y dile que vas más tarde.

—Sí, podría llamarlo, pero a mi papá no, y él va a llegar en cualquier momento.

—¿Burt te va acompañar?

—Así es. Dijo que quería cerciorarse de que el traje hubiera sido diseñado adecuadamente para mí.

—Es importante que el traje sea perfecto, aunque he de resaltar que te ves muy bien en lo que sea que uses.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas. Eres hermoso, Kurt, y lo sabes —El mencionado sonrió ligeramente—. Hermoso y muy ardiente —lo miró de pies a cabeza—. Vamos cariño, diez minutos. Sabes que lo hemos hecho en ese tiempo. Acuérdate de esa vez en Saint-Tropez cuando…

—Sí, sí, pero en esa ocasión sabíamos la hora a la que mi papá llegaría porque iba a almorzar con nosotros, así que calculamos el tiempo, además de que yo no tenía que salir a ninguna parte.

—Será rápido y muy bueno —le abrió el pantalón—. Jamás te he decepcionado, ¿cierto?

—Ya te dije que no. No voy a salir agitado ni sudado.

—¿Qué está pasando Kurt?

—¿Por qué?

—Te noto extraño desde que cambiamos la fecha de la boda.

—¿Extraño? No sé de qué estás hablando.

—De cierto modo no eres el mismo.

—Estoy nervioso, ansioso, no lo sé.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así. Que nos casemos simplemente lo hace oficial por el resto de nuestras vidas. No es que las cosas vayan a cambiar drásticamente… en un mal sentido —se apresuró a decir—. Claro que habrá uno que otro cambio, por ejemplo, estoy terminando de arreglar lo que tenía pendiente para poder renunciar, pero eso ya lo sabes.

—No puedo evitarlo. Quizá para ti sea algo simple, pero para mí casarme es muy importante.

Dante lo envolvió con sus brazos y apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de este.

—También es importante para mí. Cuando dije eso me refería a que hemos vivido juntos desde hace varios años, por lo tanto, ya sabemos cómo es la convivencia y todo lo que conlleva, que es usualmente lo que inquieta a las parejas que se casan.

Tendremos una boda hermosa, Kurt, y nuestro matrimonio será la envidia de todos, así que no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte —le besó la mejilla y continuó hasta que su prometido movió la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron.

Pronto sus manos estaban recorriendo la anatomía del menor, pero este se separó de inmediato.

—¿De verdad es lo único en lo que piensas? —preguntó Hummel con el ceño fruncido.

—Obvio que no, pero, ¿acaso puedes culparme cuando no hemos tenido intimidad y te necesito?

—¿Sabes que hay más formas de intimar que el sexo?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero, ¿qué hay de malo con ello. No sólo es increíble, sino que constituye también una parte primordial en la relación de toda pareja.

—No es cierto.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Si tuviera un accidente o si me ocurriera algo que me dejara imposibilitado y no pudiera hacerlo nunca más, ¿entonces qué? ¿Me abandonarías?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Estás diciendo que el sexo es fundamental en una relación, pero, y si por alguna razón dejara de ser posible para mí, ¿eso significaría que las cosas dejarían de funcionar automáticamente? ¿Se perdería la química? ¿Se acabaría el amor?

—Ah… No… Claro que no… Pero estás hablando de un caso hipotético, en realidad es poco probable que…

—¿Y qué hay de las personas asexuales? ¿No pueden tener una relación sólida con su pareja?

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Kurt?

—Hiciste un planteamiento y te estoy cuestionando al respecto.

—Tengo un cuestionamiento para ti también. ¿Por qué cada vez que estás estresado, preocupado, o lo que sea, pierdes el interés?

Sé que lo disfrutas cuando lo hacemos porque me lo demuestras, sin embargo, soy yo siempre el que inicia o el que te tiene que convencer.

—No es que pierda el interés, pero si estoy preocupado, si estoy enojado o si algo me está pasando, ¿cómo quieres que esté pensando en acostarme contigo?

Lo hemos hablado muchas veces y no quiero entrar en ese tema otra vez ni quiero que discutamos ya que hemos estado bien en este tiempo.

—Tampoco quiero discutir, y menos por esto. Sólo estaba buscando un momento de intimidad contigo, algo que disfrutáramos.

—Como ya te dije, hay muchas formas de intimar, así como de disfrutar juntos.

El sexo es grandioso, no lo voy a negar, pero no es lo que estoy buscando todo el tiempo. Lo disfruto cuando es de mutuo acuerdo, pero si…

—¿Cómo que si es de mutuo acuerdo? ¿Qué significa eso, Kurt?

—¿Estás forzando a mi hijo a acostarse contigo?

La pareja volteó para encontrarse con la mirada colérica del hombre mayor que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

—Por supuesto que no, Burt. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—¿Y por qué dijo eso? —miró a su primogénito y avanzó a pasos agigantados— Kurt, ¿este canalla te está obligando a…?

—¡No, papá! Fue sólo una forma de expresarme.

—¡Esa no es una expresión que se use comúnmente! —tomó a Dante por los brazos, obligándolo a retroceder— Si él te ha forzado a algo…

—¡Jamás haría una cosa así, Burt!

—¡Papá, suéltalo!

—Burt, te doy mi palabra de que nunca he hecho nada de lo que estás imaginando. Lo único que he hecho es recordarle a mi prometido su obligación como mi pareja que es. ¿Acaso he cometido un error?

El castaño apretó los dientes para evitar decir algo que no debía.

—Bueno —dijo el hombre mayor y soltó a su futuro yerno—, eso es diferente. Kurt tiene el deber de atender tus necesidades, más ahora que se casen, pero tú también debes…

—Lo hago, lo hago siempre. De eso hablábamos cuando llegaste.

Burt volteó en dirección de su hijo. —¿lo que dice Dante es cierto? Porque sabes que fuiste educado para…

—Sí, sé muy bien para lo que fui educado —miró con una mezcla decepción y rabia a su padre y luego a su prometido.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra tomó su saco y su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

—Ahora me vas a explicar por qué Kurt está tan enojado.

—Ya sabes cómo es tu hijo. Puede ser muy dramático a veces.

—Espero que no me estés mintiendo.

—No lo hago. Como dijiste, sólo…

—Sé muy bien lo que dije, pero eso no significa que vas a aprovecharte de él.

—Jamás hemos hecho algo que Kurt no haya querido o disfrutado. Puedo darte detalles, si estás dispuesto a escuchar.

—No te pases de listo conmigo, Di Marco. Si llego a descubrir que abusas de mi hijo en cualquier forma posible, o que lo hiciste en el pasado, te prometo que vas a acordarte de mí hasta el último día de tu existencia.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Elliot —dijo Kurt interrumpiendo la llamada telefónica que sostenía su chofer.

_"Lo siento, debo colgar. Luego te llamo." _—guardó rápidamente su teléfono— Dígame, señor.

—Disculpa que te hiciera cortar.

—Oh no, señor. Descuide. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Alista el auto por favor.

—Pensé que se iría con su padre.

—No estoy en condiciones de conducir en este momento ni quiero estar a solas con él, por eso necesito que me lleves.

—No tiene que darme explicaciones, señor. ¿Qué auto desea que traiga?

—Me da igual.

—Entiendo. Enseguida regreso.

Pronto el auto estuvo listo y el castaño en el asiento posterior. La puerta no tardó en abrirse dando paso a su padre, quien lo miró sorprendido.

—Dijiste que sólo iríamos los dos —se sentó junto a su hijo.

—No estoy de ánimos para conducir.

—Te había dicho que quería aprovechar el tiempo para hablarte sobre algunos asuntos.

—Adelante.

—Son asuntos privados.

—Puedes hablar de lo que quieras, Elliot es de mi entera confianza.

—¿Has perdido la razón? ¡Hay temas que no se tratan delante de la servidumbre!

—Elliot es mi amigo.

—¿Amigo? ¡Definitivamente perdiste la razón! Una cosa es que seas respetuoso y cordial con tus empleados, pero otra muy distinta es que te relaciones con ellos.

¡Tu amigo! —resopló y negó con la cabeza— ¡Es lo más absurdo que he oído hoy!

—No sé qué es lo que encuentras absurdo. Elliot ha estado para mí en…

—Es su obligación atenderte y estar pendiente de lo que necesites, para eso Dante le paga.

—Disculpe que intervenga Sr. Hummel —dijo el de cabellera oscura—, pero debe saber que realmente me preocupo por el señor Kurt y…

—¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar? —elevó un poco la voz.

—Déjalo, papá.

—¿Qué lo deje? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que provocas? Por darle ese exceso de confianza a este sujeto ya se cree con derecho a entrometerse en nuestra conversación.

—Elliot tiene todo el derecho a hablar y de defenderse. Y aunque no lo creas, sí se preocupa por mí y ha estado a mi lado en los momentos difíciles.

—¡Eso es lo único que faltaba! ¿Y luego qué sigue? ¿Saldrás a comer con él? ¿Lo llevarás a los eventos sociales? ¡Pon los pies en la tierra, Kurt!

—¡Tú aterriza y abre los ojos!

—¿Ahora me faltas el respeto? ¿Eso es lo que te enseña el sujeto este? Porque tu madre y yo no te criamos para que te comportaras así, y las personas que forman parte de tu vida son de alcurnia y tienen clase.

—No lo metas a él en esto porque no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que siento, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los pretenciosos hipócritas que me rodean.

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo?

—¡Estoy saturado, papá, eso me pasa! —rezongó— ¡Me siento sofocado y estoy más que harto de aceptar la opinión y los juicios de los demás, así como de tener que agachar la cabeza en todo momento! —lo miró a los ojos— ¡No voy a volver a permitirlo y me importa una mierda quien se enoje o se ofenda!

—¡No tienes idea de cuánto me avergüenza tu comportamiento, Kurt!

—¡Y tú no tienes idea de lo mucho que me decepcionas cada vez que hablas!

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Si no te parece bien puedes bajarte del auto. De todos modos, iba a ir solo al sastre.

Burt miró a su hijo durante varios segundos y respirando profundamente se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Muévete! —le ordenó al chofer

—No le hables así —gruñó el castaño entre dientes.

Gilbert realizó un cambio con la palanca y empezó a conducir en silencio.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

—Blaine, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó Giuseppe— Has estado muy callado y algo distraído.

—Estaba pensando en un amigo.

—¿Le ocurre algo a ese amigo?

—¿Usted cree que los matrimonios arreglados funcionen?

—¿Matrimonios arreglados? ¿Quién hace eso en estos tiempos? Ya sé que es una pregunta retórica porque increíblemente todavía ocurren esas cosas.

Respecto a tu amigo, ¿lo están obligando a casarse con alguien a quien no quiere?

—No exactamente. Sus padres y los de su pareja los presentaron años atrás con la idea de que estuvieran juntos y algún día hubiera una unión legal.

—Bueno, aunque sus padres planificaran el encuentro, si ellos se enamoraron y eso es lo que los lleva ahora a casarse, es distinto. Por otro lado, si no hubiera amor de por medio, entonces sí sería incorrecto en todas las formas posibles.

—Se enamoraron, fueron felices y hasta llegaron a planificar su futuro, pero… no creo que sigan sintiendo lo mismo. Las cosas cambiaron entre ellos drásticamente y, aunque constantemente se dan nuevas oportunidades para recuperar lo que un día tuvieron, ya no es igual.

—Que hayan decidido volver a intentarlo puede significar que aún hay un sentimiento fuerte entre ellos.

—Pero cada intento siempre termina mal. Funciona durante un tiempo y luego todo se complica y terminan sufriendo igual o más que antes. Al menos mi amigo lo hace.

—¿Entonces por qué se van a casar? No tiene sentido para mí.

—Es lo que trato de comprender. Mi amigo dice que ama a su pareja, y eso me confunde todavía más.

—Tal vez está ciegamente enamorado… Aunque cabe también la posibilidad de que se esté aferrando a esa relación por alguna razón.

—Es lo que temo.

—Ese matrimonio no tiene futuro. Al menos por lo que me cuentas es la deducción que saco.

—Pienso lo mismo, y he tratado de hacerle ver eso a mi amigo y que no debería seguir adelante con esos planes, pero lo único que he conseguido es que se enoje conmigo.

—Las personas son dueñas de sus decisiones y las únicas responsables por ellas, Blaine. Ya hiciste lo que pudiste, pero si tu amigo no quiere escucharte, tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Tal vez no sea un consuelo, sin embargo, ten en cuenta que en el futuro no podrá reclamarte por no haberle abierto los ojos. Como dicen: "no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver".

—Sé que lo que dice es muy cierto, pero…

—Sólo asegúrate de estar a su lado cuando las cosas no funcionen y te necesite. Sin importar qué, nunca se le niega consuelo a un amigo.

—Siempre estaré para él, aunque quisiera evitarle el calvario que le espera, porque sé que será así, y lo detesto. Kurt es muy bueno y no merece sufrir más.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt Hummel se observaba en el espejo biombo detenidamente, revisando cada detalle de su traje, pero cómo le gustaría que sus amigos estuvieran a su lado para darle su opinión.

Trevor y Benny tendrían ojo crítico y honesto. Incluso Blaine le diría abiertamente lo que pensara, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Al último que había visto era a Blaine, y las cosas se habían puesto un poco complicadas.

_—¿Puedo saber qué pasa? —preguntó Kurt mientras se estacionaba cerca del edificio donde vivía el chico._

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Hay algo que quieres decirme o preguntarme. He notado que varias veces estuviste a punto de hacerlo, pero siempre terminaste conteniéndote. _

_—Ah…_

_—Y no me digas que no es nada porque he aprendido a conocerte._

_Blaine se mordió ligeramente el labio y desvió la mirada durante unos segundos._

_—Estoy preocupado por ti porque no quiero que cometas un error._

_—¿Un error?_

_—Al casarte._

_—Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero sé lo que hago._

_—¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Deseas pasar el resto de tu vida junto a él? Porque ni siquiera te veo emocionado y deberías estar derrochando felicidad_.

Negando con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños, el de ojos claros se preguntaba por qué todos estaban en contra de su relación con Dante.

¿Acaso se había cegado como le decían?

No, no era posible que estuviera equivocado. Quería casarse, siempre había soñado con ese momento.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Burt— ¡Qué excelente trabajo!

El decorador observó su reflejo en el gran espejo. No podía negar que su traje era magnífico, y claro que estaba emocionado, iba a contraer matrimonio con el amor de su vida.

Si bien era cierto que habían tenido varias dificultades, y de vez en cuando se presentaba algún inconveniente como el de esa mañana, las cosas iban mejorando, y esperaba que continuaran haciéndolo.

Durante un breve instante cerró los ojos para imaginarse el momento en el que caminarían juntos hacia el altar y la respectiva ceremonia. Al abrirlos observó nuevamente su reflejo, frunciendo el ceño al instante. No era por el costoso traje que portaba, ya que este era precioso, desde el color hasta el acabado, pasando por cada detalle que poseía y que resaltaba su figura maravillosamente.

Lo que llamaba su atención era su rostro ya que no reflejaba felicidad, aunque tampoco tristeza, sólo parecía carecer de emoción.

—¿Está todo bien Sr. Hummel? —preguntó el sastre— ¿Algo le incomoda tal vez?

—Kurt, responde —dijo su padre tratando de ocultar su enojo.

—¿Ah? Perdón, ¿qué me decía?

—Le preguntaba si algo no le gustó porque noto su descontento.

—No, no. El traje es perfecto. Me encanta. Es sólo que mi mente está en otro lado.

—Tiene que disculparlo, mi hijo está nervioso y algo estresado con la boda.

—Eso es normal. Algunas personas se ponen así, otras se emocionan tanto que parece que hubieran consumido mucha azúcar —sonrió—, incluso algunas se vuelven muy emotivas. El Sr. Di Marco estaba más que feliz, por ejemplo. Bastante emocionado, diría.

—¡Oh! Así que mi yerno ya vino a probarse su traje.

—Así es. Y lo fue llevando al igual que el que usará en el ensayo. Por cierto Sr. Hummel —miró al joven—, debe probarse su traje para el ensayo también.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Este queda aprobado?

—Sí, sí. Hizo un trabajo impecable, gracias.

—Me complace saberlo —sonrió complacido—. De inmediato le traigo el otro traje.

Una vez que el hombre se retiró, Burt se puso de pie y se acercó a su primogénito.

—¡Ya basta, Kurt! —regañó— Luces como si te estuvieras preparando para un funeral y no para tu boda.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt llegó a su casa luego de un día agotador en muchos sentidos, dando las gracias de que la reunión que el Sr. Wong había solicitado de último momento hubiera sido breve.

Al entrar a su habitación se sorprendió con los diversos arreglos florales que ahí se encontraban, y suspirando pesadamente observó unos cuantos. Tomó la primera tarjeta y volvió a resoplar al reconocer la letra de su prometido. En ella estaba escrito un "Lo siento".

Tomó otra con un "Lo lamento", y una tercera con un "Me comporté como un idiota". Una suave sonrisa fue apareciendo a medida que leía las tarjetas. La última citaba "Eres lo más importante para mí. Te amo".

Con un bostezo se aventó en la cama sosteniendo todas las tarjetas en la mano y cerró los ojos con la intención de descansar un poco antes de bañarse.

El fuerte ruido lo hizo sobresaltar y se sentó aturdido observando a los lados.

—Lo siento —dijo Dante—. Me tropecé con la mesa.

—Hola —susurró adormilado—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Van a ser las siete.

—No es posible. Sólo cerré los ojos durante unos cuantos minutos.

—Al parecer te quedaste dormido.

—Vaya… —exhaló luego de ver el reloj— Estaba muy cansado.

—¿Te gustaron?

—¿Ah?

—Las flores.

—¡Oh! Sí, sí.

—Creo que no mucho.

—Sí, Dante. Es sólo que estoy todavía tratando de despertar por completo.

—Más allá de los arreglos, mi intención era la de disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Te llamé también, pero nunca contestaste.

—Silencié mi teléfono cuando fui a ver al Sr. Wong y lo olvidé.

—No tenías cita con él.

—Fue algo de último minuto.

—Entiendo… Pero volviendo a lo de esta mañana —avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a su prometido—, lo que pasó me hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

Lo que dijiste sobre saber para lo que fuiste educado y la forma en la que nos miraste a tu padre y a mí de verdad me dolió porque me hizo acordar de las discusiones con mi padre —respiró profundamente—. Cada vez que él quería algo y yo me negaba, empezaba a hablar de que me había educado de cierta forma y que por lo tanto esperaba de mí tal o cual cosa y cómo lo estaba decepcionando con mi comportamiento.

Detestaba que usara "esa carta" conmigo —hizo comillas—, y la manera en la que me hacía sentir, y cuando Burt puso la misma carta sobre la mesa, tu reacción fue… ¡Dios! —lo tomó de la mano esperando no ser rechazado— Te vi en mí, la rabia, el dolor, la desilusión, la frustración, y no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir así, mucho menos por mi culpa.

—Dante…

—Lamento haberte hecho sentir así antes. Sé que he cometido muchos errores, bebé, pero jamás ha sido mi intención lastimarte.

¿Podrás perdonarme? Te prometo que nunca volveré a decir que tienes una obligación conmigo ni a actuar de esa manera. Si no quieres salir, acompañarme a alguna reunión, tener intimidad, o hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea, si dices que no, voy a respetarlo y no insistiré.

¡Mierda! Es que… No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Siempre veía las cosas desde mi perspectiva y… Lo lamento, Kurt. De verdad lo lamento muchísimo.

—Bien —exhaló despacio por la nariz—. Te creo y te perdono.

—¿Sí? —El castaño asintió— Voy a compensarte, voy a…

—No quiero que hagas nada de eso, sólo cumple con tu palabra.

—Sí, amor. Lo haré… ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

—Eso me gustaría.

Sus labios empezaban a rozarse cuando el teléfono de Dante los interrumpió.

—No me interesa quien sea —tomó el dispositivo y lo silenció.

—Contesta. Es mejor que atiendas esa llamada y luego lo apagas para que no nos interrumpan —le acarició los labios con el pulgar.

—Sí… —suspiró ante el contacto— Seguro.

Mientras el hombre mayor hablaba, Hummel intentaba analizar y ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos ya que por alguna razón todo era demasiado para asimilar.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó intrigado al notar la sonrisa de su pareja al finalizar la llamada.

—Mañana tendremos el ensayo.

—¿Qué?

—El ensayo de nuestra boda. El salón está listo, al igual que la comida que eligió cada uno de los invitados. Los arreglos acaban de…

—Espera un momento. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bebé, sabes que tendremos un ensayo. Es lo que se acostumbra, así que no entiendo a qué se debe tu pregunta.

—Claro que lo sé, a lo que me refiero es a ¿por qué mañana? Se suponía que sería el día previo a la boda.

—Lo estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que es mejor así ya que si hubiera algo con lo que no estuviéramos de acuerdo y que necesitara ser cambiado o corregido, tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

—¡Oh!

—No pareces muy feliz.

—¿Por qué no me consultaste?

—Apenas si te he visto en estos días debido a que has estado muy ocupado con ese proyecto, y yo igual he estado trabajando mucho. Anoche quise preguntarte, pero te quedaste dormido enseguida.

—Sí, sí, está bien.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes razón. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa, ya te dije, pero tienes razón en todo.

—Entonces, ¿no estás enojado?

—No, no. Estoy estresado, lo sabes.

—¿Un masaje?

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Con aceites?

—Eso sería agradable —se quitó la camisa y fue acomodándose mientras Dante iba por los productos.

—Tengo una pregunta importante —se arrodilló en la cama al regresar—. ¿Quieres que mañana leamos nuestros votos, o los reservamos para la boda?

—¿Los votos?

—Sí. Acordamos empezar a escribirlos hace varios días. Yo ya tengo los míos listos… ¿Acaso no tienes los tuyos?

—Debo pulir ciertas cosas, pero en todo caso, prefiero que los dejemos como algo exclusivo para la boda.

—Seguro, amor. Ahora cierra los ojos y relájate.

Kurt cerró los ojos, sin embargo, no podía relajarse porque sus pensamientos corrían a mil por hora. Lo cierto es que había intentado escribir sus votos en varias ocasiones sin tener resultados.

¿Cómo era posible que no supiera qué decirle al hombre que amaba, qué promesas hacerle y qué esperar de su futuro juntos?


	18. Cap 18: El sin sentido de la sinrazón

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

**"****El sin sentido de la sinrazón****"**

* * *

.

Trevor dormía plácidamente cuando el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar al mismo tiempo que su celular vibraba sobre la mesita de noche, logrando despertarlo.

Frotándose el rostro varias veces se movió tratando de comprender si estaba soñando. Cuando su teléfono vibró otra vez, se estiró bostezando para tomarlo.

¡Las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Quién podía llamar a esa hora? —volvió a bostezar y cerró los ojos tras ver la hora.

¿Y quién tocaba el timbre? Sobresaltado se sentó y contestó.

_"Hola… Oh… Sí, sí… Ya voy…"_

Preocupado se levantó y salió de la habitación. De pronto todo el sueño que había sentido se desvaneció.

—Señor —dijo la mujer que trabaja en la casa, con clara evidencia de haber sido despertada por el timbre insistente—. Es…

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Yo abro, ve a seguir durmiendo.

La mujer asintió. —¿Necesita que le prepare algo?

—Oh, no. Yo me encargo, ve a descansar. Gracias.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió.

—Sé que esta no es una hora adecuada para venir —dijeron del otro lado—, pero de verdad tengo que hablar contigo.

—No importa la hora, cuando me necesites siempre voy a estar para ti, Kurt.

El de ojos claros pasó frotando sus manos por el frío.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas. ¿Deseas beber algo?

—Un whisky me caería bien.

—¿A esta hora? Me refería a algo como un café o un té para que te abrigue.

—El whisky también calienta.

—Como quieras.

Tras su segundo vaso y con un tercero en la mano, Kurt suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Trevor lo observó y se acomodó a su lado.

—Será mejor que te detengas ahí o vas a terminar mareado antes de que puedas contarme lo que está pasando.

—Hoy es el ensayo de mi boda.

—Lo sé, recibí la invitación. ¿Por qué cambiaron la fecha?

—Dante pensó que sería mejor por si hubiera algo que queramos cambiar.

—Entiendo.

—El caso es que te necesito ahí… Sé que no estás de acuerdo y que dijiste que no me ibas a apoyar en esto, pero realmente te necesito.

—Primero, estoy consciente de lo que dije, sin embargo, ya había decidido acompañarte. Segundo, esa no es la razón por la que estás tan alterado y que te trajo aquí.

—Espera, ¿vas a ir?

—Sí, pero no al ensayo, sólo a la ceremonia.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

—Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran distintas, mas no te puedo dejar solo. No me lo perdonaría.

—Eres mi padrino.

—No me entusiasma en lo absoluto… —suspiró— En fin —alzó los hombros.

—Necesito que hoy también estés presente.

—No va a suceder. No voy a pasar por lo mismo dos veces. Eso es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Por favor, es importante para mí.

—No insistas, Kurt. ¿Y por qué dices que me necesitas? Comprendería si dijeras que soy tu mejor amigo y etcétera, pero, ¿necesitarme? Te casas con el que se supone es el hombre de tus sueños, ¿qué más da quién esté presente o no?

—Trevor…

—¿De verdad vas a continuar con esto?

—¿Qué?

—No estás seguro de esa boda. No importa cuánto digas lo contrario, puedo ver la duda en tu mirada, los nervios en la manera en la que sujetas ese vaso con tanta fuerza que podrías romperlo, o en lo agitado de tu voz.

—Eh… No…

—Te conozco Kurt más que nadie en todo el mundo, y por eso no logro comprender por qué sigues insistiendo en algo que en lugar de traerte alegría te tiene casi en estado de pánico.

—Estoy así porque siempre soñé con una boda hermosa…

—Con el hombre al que amaras y con el que anhelaras construir una vida juntos. ¿Es así como te sientes en este momento? ¿Puedes ver un futuro feliz con Dante a tu lado?

—Lo amo. Claro que quiero esto —varias lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos—. Muchas veces soñé con una vida junto a él, con envejecer a su lado, con…

—¡Oye! Tranquilo —dijo preocupado al ver que su amigo empezaba a hiperventilarse—. Respira, vamos, cálmate y respira despacio… Eso es, despacio, siente el oxígeno entrando a tus pulmones.

—Estoy nervioso. Es normal —dijo cuando se sintió mejor—. ¿Quién no se pone nervioso y hasta ansioso cuando se va a casar?

—No, Kurtie. Los nervios por la boda no tienen nada que ver con lo que te está pasando, y lo sabes, pero no quieres admitirlo.

Dante no es el adecuado para ti. Quizá lo fue en algún momento y durante ese tiempo te hizo feliz, no lo voy a negar, pero existen ciclos, y el de ustedes ha terminado.

No importa cuántas veces lo han intentado, ya no funciona, y no tiene sentido insistir en algo que dejó de ser.

Es como el motor de un auto o de cualquier aparato. Cuando falla la primera vez, quizá poniéndole aceite y dándole mantenimiento vuelva a trabajar como nuevo, pero si continúa presentando problemas, no importa las piezas que le cambies o los arreglos que le hagas, no va a funcionar por mucho tiempo y cada vez costará más repararlo porque lo sigues forzando para que trabaje como lo hacía al comienzo, sin embargo, no lo hará, y un día simplemente se detendrá sin importar los esfuerzos. Entonces te darás cuenta de todo lo que gastaste en él sólo porque te negabas a cambiarlo, y vas a lamentarlo.

—¿Las relaciones no funcionan a largo plazo? ¿Es lo que tratas de decirme?

—Cuando se fractura, y si no se le dan los cuidados adecuados para que sane, no.

—Él lo intenta y se preocupa por lograr que todo marche bien —su voz se apagó.

—El Dante al que conocí no es una mala persona, y tengo gratos recuerdos de él, pero en la actualidad dista mucho del hombre en el que se ha convertido.

Tal vez toda la presión a la que se ha visto sometido es la que lo hizo cambiar y lo que intenta corregir de algún modo, no obstante, para lograrlo necesita trabajar mucho en sí mismo y en soltar las cadenas que su padre le ha puesto.

—Puedo ayudarlo a…

—No, no puedes. Ya has tratado de hacerlo y le has dado todas las oportunidades que te ha pedido, pero el cambio no es real, por eso dura poco y luego todo vuelve a ser igual.

No depende de ti, depende de él, y como dije, tiene que esforzarse mucho en ello, y tú no eres parte de ese trabajo que debe hacer porque es personal.

Dante tiene que aprender a manejar y resolver su vida antes de poder compartirla con alguien más porque definitivamente no está listo para ser parte de una relación, y mucho menos de una tan comprometida como es el matrimonio.

Y dándote mi opinión muy, muy honesta, creo que se está aferrando a lo que una vez tuvieron, así como tú lo estás haciendo.

—Sé que te he contado muchas cosas, pero desconoces todo lo que él y yo hablamos, de los momentos que compartimos, de…

—Tal vez, Kurt, sin embargo, sí sé que dice amarte; pero no te cuida como debería, dice que le importas; pero de una u otra forma siempre termina lastimándote, dice que te extraña; pero pasa más tiempo trabajando y viajando que contigo, dice que eres todo para él; pero te hace sentir solo.

Las relaciones no son cuando te acuerdas, los detalles no son para cuando hiciste algo que quieres compensar o porque tratas de disculparte.

El amor entre dos personas no es la base para que una relación funcione, como muchos dicen. La forma en la que se maneja la relación es la verdadera base para que el amor crezca y se mantenga firme porque en ella se encuentran el tiempo que se dedican, el respeto que se muestran, la comunicación que no pierden, los cuidados que se proporcionan, el compromiso que asumen, la paciencia que se tienen, el apoyo que se dan, la comprensión que se demuestran.

Cuando tienes todo eso estás en una relación sana y en consecuencia vas a sentirte más que agradecido por la persona que está a tu lado, porque si bien es cierto que la vida no es color de rosa y que habrá momentos difíciles que deberán enfrentar, el verdadero amor es motivo de celebración y no de tristeza, no es necesitar a alguien sino elegirlo cada día.

—Lo que dices es cierto, pero…

—El verdadero amor te da paz, no te la quita.

—Y si piensas todo eso, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión acerca de ir a mi boda?

—Porque hasta el último segundo estaré tratando de hacerte entrar en razón.

—¿Qué?

—Crecimos juntos Kurt, más que mi mejor amigo eres mi hermano. Quiero para ti toda la felicidad que mereces, y con Dante no la vas a tener.

Hummel bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

—No sé lo que estoy sintiendo.

—¿Y aún así quieres casarte?

—Es lo que siempre he querido. ¿Cómo voy a renunciar a mi sueño con Dante? No puedo dejarlo, tenemos una historia que construimos a lo largo de estos años.

—Sé que no es fácil, pero no debes tener miedo de dejar ir a las personas a las que estás ligado de alguna forma y que ya no te hacen bien. Al contrario, siéntete orgulloso de ti porque es la mayor prueba de valentía y de amor propio que puedes realizar —le quitó el vaso y lo abrazó.

—Estoy tan confundido.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Te asusta terminar una relación en la que has permanecido por mucho tiempo debido a que te has acostumbrado a ella, pero te aseguro que vas a estar bien, tu corazón sanará y antes de que te des cuenta no sentirá más dolor.

—Cancelar la boda será motivo de habladurías y mis padres se pondrán furiosos.

—¿Y? ¿Te vas a casar sólo para evitar que otros hablen? No puedes vivir complaciendo a los demás ni tratando de hacerlos felices a costa de tu propia tranquilidad.

Debes detener esto, y es mejor ahora y no el día de la boda en medio de la ceremonia, o que llegues a tal punto de angustia que ni siquiera puedas presentarte.

En cuanto a tus padres, se van a enojar, no diré lo contrario, sobretodo Burt, pero al final comprenderán que eso era lo mejor.

—No lo harán.

—Claro que sí porque te aman y quieren que seas feliz.

—Ellos anhelan este matrimonio.

—No siempre lo que los padres piensan que es lo mejor para sus hijos realmente lo es. Hay ocasiones en las que actúan impulsados por su deseo de bienestar y eso los ciega ante la realidad, no obstante, cuando los hijos les demuestran que estaban equivocados, rectifican y los apoyan, y eso es lo qué va a suceder contigo.

—No será así.

—Ya verás que sí. Cuando Burt y Elizabeth se den cuenta que Dante no era para ti y que estás mejor solo, te van a comprender y dar su apoyo.

—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? —se aferró a su amigo y empezó a llorar cada vez con más fuerza— ¿Por qué tuve que ser gay?

—No digas eso, Kurt. Jamás te avergüences de quien eres ni te rechaces por la opinión de otros. Eres una persona muy valiosa que merece lo mejor.

—No me avergüenzo, es sólo que a veces pienso que si no fuera gay mis padres…

—Hubieran buscado a una chica de buena familia bla bla bla… Sería la misma historia, pero con una mujer.

—Quizá no. Quizá las cosas hubieran funcionado.

—¿Realmente piensas que si tu pareja fuera mujer todo estaría bien entre ustedes?

—No lo sé… Pero al menos no sería una preocupación para mis padres.

—¿Crees que de ser hétero no se preocuparían por ti? Claro que lo harían. Ya ves como están pendientes de tus hermanos en todo momento.

—No es igual. Por ellos se preocupan como lo hacen todos los padres por sus hijos, pero por mí viven en constante angustia… Y mi papá está tan decepcionado de mí.

Sé que las cosas serían distintas si me gustaran las mujeres, pero no puedo cambiarlo, no depende de mí… —y todo lo que estuvo conteniendo durante mucho tiempo estalló en ese instante a través de un llanto desgarrador.

—Oh, Kurt… —lo sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo— Llora, está bien hacerlo.

No me gusta verte así, pero necesitas desahogarte de todo eso que te hace daño y que has estado callando.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Scott iba de camino a su departamento cuando vio a Blaine en el parque sentado en el césped con las piernas cruzadas y las manos juntas al nivel del pecho mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que esa era su posición para meditar, pensar o algo así, por lo que fue acercándose lentamente.

—Hola —dijo colocando con cuidado una mano sobre el hombro de este para no asustarlo.

—Hola…

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Sólo salí a caminar un rato y terminé aquí.

—Luces preocupado.

—Amm… Kurt tiene el ensayo de su boda hoy.

—¡Oh!

—Sí… —suspiró— Estoy enviándole energía positiva para tratar de ayudarlo a que se aclaren sus ideas y recapacite.

—¿Realmente crees en esa mierda?

Blaine frunció el ceño. —Lo hago. Y no tienes por qué ser grosero con las cosas que son importantes para mí.

—No exageres.

—Yo respeto tus creencias, aunque no las comparta, y espero lo mismo de tu parte.

—Bueno, pues para estar centrado en energía positiva tu actitud es bastante negativa en este momento —bromeó—. Deberías ir a que te devuelvan el dinero —rio.

—Hay días en los que te vuelves insoportable —dijo molesto, se levantó, se puso los zapatos y se fue.

El chico se quedó pasmado tratando de adivinar qué acababa de pasar ya que la reacción de su amigo había sido bastante inusual.

Mientras tanto Blaine caminaba enojado sin dirección alguna, encontrándose de pronto en la estación del bus. Sin pensarlo subió a la unidad que llegaba en ese instante y se sentó en el único puesto desocupado.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y no tenía muchos amigos. En realidad, el único amigo que había hecho era Scott, los demás eran conocidos de sus trabajos o el edificio donde vivía. Si bien se llevaba bien con ellos, ninguno era el adecuado para sentarse a hablar de lo que sentía o pensaba.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt caminaba en círculos en una de las habitaciones para invitados de su casa sosteniendo un papel en la mano, el cual leía de vez en cuando.

Conforme los minutos pasaban sentía un nudo creciendo en su garganta.

Tras dar varios golpes en la puerta que no fueron respondidos, Marley ingresó y se acercó a su hermano.

—Kurt, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no abrías?

—¿Ah?

—Estás pálido… y temblando.

—No puedo respirar.

—Voy a llamar a…

—¡No! No llames a nadie, sólo estoy nervioso.

—Está bien, pero, ¿cómo te ayudo? Amm… Vamos a sentarnos y déjame quitarte esa corbata para abrir unos botones de la camisa.

Intenta respirar tan despacio como puedas para que te relajes —lo tomó de la mano—. Si así te pones en el ensayo, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo será en la boda.

—Siento que me voy a desmayar… todo da vueltas.

—Kurt, cálmate por favor.

—Marley, no puedo respirar, me duele mucho el pecho.

—Tengo que llamar a alguien. Te puede ocurrir algo y no voy a permitirlo —corrió hacia la puerta—. ¡Mamá! —gritó— ¡Papá! ¡Ayuda!

En cuestión de segundos el matrimonio Hummel se encontraba en la habitación y Dante corría por las escaleras.

Burt no dejaba de hacer preguntas mientras marcaba el número del médico de la familia y los demás hablaban sin cesar, y todo eso sólo alteraba más al castaño.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Blaine se bajó del bus y empezó a caminar sin pensar a dónde se dirigía. Era como si le hubiera dado el control a sus pies para que lo guiaran.

Poco después se encontraba frente a una casa conocida tocando el timbre sin cesar, y fue cuando reaccionó.

Asustado de su comportamiento retrocedió varios pasos y en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

—¿Blaine? ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Alejandro… hola.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

El chico levantó los hombros ligeramente y el hombre mayor lo invitó a pasar.

—No sé qué hacer para evitarlo —dijo tras haberle dado una breve explicación de lo que acontecía.

—Pero, ¿tu amigo no ama a su pareja o eso es lo que tú crees? Porque hay una gran diferencia.

—Estoy seguro, aunque él diga lo contrario.

—¿Y por qué se va a casar?

—No lo sé. Supongo que por obligación.

—No me digas que embarazó a su novia y ahora los padres los están obligando, porque ese es uno de los peores errores que pueden cometer.

—No. En lo absoluto.

—Si es eso, podemos ayudarlo. Está bien que asuma su responsabilidad, mas no significa que deba casarse ya que un matrimonio a la fuerza es…

—Es gay.

—¿Qué?

—Mi amigo es gay, así que no hay ninguna chica esperando un bebé.

—Oh… ¿Entonces qué responsabilidad puede tener que asumir?

—Es complicado. Todo en su relación lo es.

—Eso no quiere decir que van a salir corriendo ante la primera dificultad y abandonarlo todo. Las parejas suelen tener problemas y deben aprender a manejarlos para que los resuelvan de la mejor forma posible.

—Lo sé. No estoy diciendo lo contrario, pero hay un límite. Una cosa es tener problemas y otra que la relación ya no funcione.

—A veces las personas involucradas son las últimas en darse cuenta, o prefieren ignorarlo.

—Eso no es sano.

—En lo absoluto.

—Imagínate casarte con alguien a quien ya no amas y con quien tienes una relación conflictiva.

—¿Has intentado hablar con tu amigo acerca de eso?

—Sí, y no soy el único.

—Quiere decir que hay más personas que se han dado cuenta de lo que ocurre y han tratado de hacerlo reaccionar.

—Así es.

—Sin embargo, tu amigo insiste no sólo en permanecer junto a su pareja sino en casarse.

—Eso es correcto, y no sabes cuánto me mortifica.

—Tal vez no te vaya a gustar lo que te voy a decir, Blaine, pero, no puedes hacer nada por una persona que no está dispuesta a dejarse ayudar.

**кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε**

Kurt abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a su alrededor, descubriendo que se encontraba solo en la habitación. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ni de lo que había sucedido con exactitud porque para él todo estaba borroso.

—Despertaste —dijo Marley al entrar llevando un vaso con agua en la mano—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Dijo el médico que tuviste un ataque de pánico.

—No recuerdo mucho.

—Te pusiste mal y tuvo que sedarte.

—¡Vaya! De verdad no recuerdo casi nada, sólo que no podía respirar y la opresión en el pecho.

—Kurt… —se sentó a su lado y sacó un papel— Llevabas esto en la mano cuando eso ocurrió, y lo dejaste caer. No quise entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero pensé que tal vez podía estar aquí la clave de lo que te pasaba así que me atreví a revisarlo.

Son tus votos, o al menos eso dice aquí —Su hermano cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza hacia un costado—. Sé que los van a dar a conocer el día de la boda, sin embargo, no dejabas de leerlos, y eso me lleva a preguntarte qué está pasando.

No soy una experta en el tema, pero no creo que este sea un buen ejemplo de lo que debías escribir —lo miró preocupada y luego desdobló el papel—. Pusiste _"Votos Matrimoniales"_, y en la siguiente línea "_Te amo, pero tengo miedo de que las cosas no funcionen en el futuro."_ ¿De qué se trata esto?

—¿Te puedo contar algo muy privado?

—Por supuesto.

—No sé si me quiero casar.

—¿Vas a cancelar la boda?

—No estoy seguro… Tal vez.

—¡Por fin!

—¿Qué?

—No tienes idea de cuánto me desesperaba que siguieras adelante con esto.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Dante y tú no están destinados. Pienso que fue una parte importante de tu vida y que llegó para estar por un tiempo a tu lado, mas no de manera permanente. Su misión, cualquiera que haya sido, ha terminado y es el momento de que cada una siga su camino.

—Marley…

—Intenté decírtelo en varias ocasiones cuando noté que la dinámica entre ustedes ya no era la misma, pero no me lo permitiste. En cuanto tocaba el tema sostenías que eran cosas de adultos que no podía entender debido a que no tenía la edad suficiente para hacerlo. Pero ya no importa, estoy feliz de que finalmente te dieras cuenta —lo abrazó.

—No he dicho que vaya a suspender…

—¡Ah no! ¡Ya tomaste la decisión y no vas a retractarte!

—No lo he hecho.

—Kurt, por favor.

—No sé lo que voy a hacer. La verdad es que tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De todo. De cómo lo va a tomar Dante si le digo que no estoy seguro de lo que siento, de la manera en la que van a reaccionar nuestros padres, de lo que dirán los demás si se suspende la boda a unos pocos días de llevarse a cabo, de lo que va a pasar, de quedarme solo, de —su garganta se cerró impidiéndole continuar.

—En primer lugar, tu felicidad es lo más importante así que es en lo único en lo que debes enfocarte ahora. En cuanto a nuestros padres y Dante, deberán entenderlo, aunque les tome tiempo, y si no lo hacen, es su asunto si quieren vivir amargados. Y sobre las opiniones de los demás, que se vayan a la mierda porque no tienes ninguna obligación con nadie.

—¡Marley! —dijo sorprendido al escucharla hablar de esa forma.

—Es la verdad. No le debes nada a nadie y no tienes que preocuparte por complacer a ninguna persona. A quien tienes que cuidar es a ti.

Siempre has sido valiente, fuerte y mi ejemplo a seguir. Una persona luchadora que logra todo lo que se propone sin importar lo difícil que sea, y que merece ser inmensamente feliz.

Te admiro desde que era una niña por muchas razones y hoy me estás dando una más para hacerlo.

—Creo que te decepcionaría si supieras lo que ha sido mi vida en estos últimos años.

—Jamás podrías decepcionarme. Sé que las cosas se pusieron complicadas, lo notaba en tu mirada, sin embargo, nunca has dejado de luchar y aquí estás hoy dispuesto a ponerte de pie, a pesar de los miedos.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia?

—Siempre lo he sido —le sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Siempre has sido extraordinaria —la abrazó—, y soy muy afortunado de tenerte.

—Y yo a ti —lo sostuvo con calidez.

—Gracias.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Marley —dijo Trevor parado a un costado, sorprendiendo a los hermanos, a quienes les sonrió.

—Viniste —susurró el de ojos claros.

—Te dije que no te dejaría solo.

—Gracias.

—Supe lo que pasó. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Es como si hubiera una montaña rusa dentro de mí.

—Se acerca la hora de partir, así que deberías llamar a Dante —dijo la chica.

—¡Mierda! Es…

—¡Sí puedes! —animaron Marley y Trevor al mismo tiempo, sonriéndose el uno al otro por la coincidencia.

—¿Lo llamo? —preguntó la castaña levantándose de la cama.

—Dame un poco de tiempo… No le digas que ya desperté… Sólo…

—Te mando un mensaje cuando Kurt esté listo.

—Seguro. Los dejo hablar —salió sigilosa del aposento.

Trevor ayudó a su mejor amigo a ponerse de pie y arreglarse un poco mientras hablaban y lo aconsejaba.

—Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer —le palmeó el hombro luego de enviar el texto.

—Kurt, amor… —entró Dante apresurado poco después y lo abrazó— ¿Cómo te sientes? Estaba tan preocupado por ti.

—Estoy mejor.

—Dijo el doctor que tuviste un ataque de pánico. ¿Por qué?

—Estoy muy estresado.

—Sí, sí. Me lo habías dicho días atrás, pero de eso a sufrir un ataque… —lo tomó de la mano— ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes mejor? Porque ya debemos irnos y no me gustaría que en medio del ensayo te volvieras a poner mal.

—Sí, lo estoy, pero tenemos que hablar.

—Cuando regresemos podemos conversar de todo lo que quieras.

—No. Debemos hablar ahora porque es algo muy importante.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que el ensayo de nuestra boda?

—Lo que te tengo que decir.

—Bien, entonces me lo dices en el auto.

—¡Déjalo hablar!

Dante volteó y frunció el ceño al ver a Trevor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No confirmaste tu asistencia, por lo tanto, no hay espacio para ti.

—Si Kurt te dice que necesitan hablar, debes escucharlo en ese momento y no cuando se te ocurra.

—Claro… Tenías que ser parte de esto. ¿Qué está pasando? —miró a su prometido.

—¿Puedes dejarnos a solas? —preguntó el castaño a su amigo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Una vez que el chico salió, Alric se aproximó a su pareja, tomándola por la barbilla.

—¿Qué ocurre? Debe ser grave por la forma en la que me miras.

—Yo…

—No me digas que tienes dudas o que ya no te quieres casar conmigo, porque no soportaría algo así.

—Dante…

—Lo que sea que te preocupe podemos resolverlo juntos. Te amo Kurt y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado —apegó a su prometido contra su cuerpo y lo besó.

—También te amo —susurró al separarse, y el mayor sonrió.


	19. Cap19: Todo lo que significas para mí

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

**"No estoy seguro de que entiendas cuánto me importas"**

* * *

.

Blaine estaba sentado en su cama siendo invadido por toda clase de pensamientos cuando la luz fue encendida.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Scott acomodándose a su lado— Va a ser media noche y no has dormido ni cinco minutos.

—Estoy preocupado por Kurt.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

—Espero que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Se casó… —dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Y?

—No sé cómo le estará yendo.

—Igual que antes… Me refiero a que ha vivido con ese sujeto por años, la diferencia es que ahora tienen un papel que legaliza su unión.

—Sí, claro —hizo una mueca—, y es lo que me preocupa.

—Él eligió eso, así que debe estar feliz.

—Quisiera creerlo… quisiera que fuera de esa forma porque Kurt merece ser feliz.

—No entiendo por qué te importa tanto.

—¿Por qué…? Porque es mi amigo. Es como si me preguntaras por qué me preocupo por ti.

—Es diferente.

—No lo es.

—Claro que sí. Tú y yo somos mejores amigos, como hermanos, vivimos juntos, hemos pasado por tantas situaciones y somos lo único que el otro tiene. A él lo conociste hace unos meses, por lo tanto, no hay comparación.

—Si no fuera extraño en ti, diría que estás celoso.

—¿Celoso? Por favor… Es sólo que no entiendo ese interés tuyo por Hummel —negó con la cabeza—. Son tan amigos y ni siquiera te invitó a su boda.

—Porque él sabía que no estaba de acuerdo. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer yo en medio de toda esa gente rica y presuntuosa?

—Bueno…

—¿Por qué te pones así?

—No me gusta verte tan desanimado. No estás durmiendo bien, andas distraído y todo porque te la pasas pensando en ese fulano.

—No he sabido nada de él en dos semanas. Ni siquiera contesta el celular.

—Blaine, tu amigo está en su luna de miel, y tienes la edad suficiente para saber lo que eso significa, así que su teléfono es la última cosa de la que está pendiente.

La sola idea estremeció por completo al de ojos como la miel, y una sensación que nunca había experimentado se apoderó de él.

De pronto la imagen de Kurt en la cama con Dante lo hizo fruncir y golpear el colchón con el puño.

—¡Eso no! —dijo con pesar.

—Realmente tienes que decirme qué te pasa porque me preocupas mucho, Blaine.

Sin contestar, el chico de rizos se levantó y salió del cuarto tan contrariado que no se percató que iba en pijama.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Elliot reposaba la cabeza sobre el regazo de su novio y este le acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

—Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar —exhaló—. No es mucho lo que tenemos guardado, y ahora que el señor Dante me despidió es urgente que consiga algo pronto.

—Primero, deja de llamarlo señor, porque dista mucho de serlo, además, ya no es tu jefe.

—Es la costumbre.

—Segundo, sí tenemos los ahorros suficientes para estar tranquilos un tiempo, y; tercero, voy a buscar un empleo.

—¡No! —se sentó rápidamente— El médico te prohibió trabajar.

—Me prohibió hacer grandes esfuerzos.

—Es importante que te cuides, amor.

—Elli, bebé, estoy bien. Me he cuidado y seguido todas las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra. No hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

—Eres todo para mí y siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, así que no me pidas imposibles.

—Te amo mucho —suspiró.

—Y yo a ti, precioso —le acarició la mejilla.

El hombre tomó a su pareja por el hombro y lo haló con sutileza para que volviera a reposar en su regazo.

—¿Sabes? En cierto modo me alegra que ya no trabajes en casa de ese hombre porque se aprovechaba de ti y te explotaba. Te contrató para que fueras el chofer de su novio, sin embargo, tenías que estar a su disposición cuando se le ocurría.

—Pero mi trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo era con el señor Kurt, y él era muy bueno conmigo.

—No hay nada malo que pueda decir de él. La verdad es que siempre fue bueno y generoso, pero tampoco lo llames señor ya.

—Sí, claro.

—No entiendo cómo ha podido estar con alguien como Dante todos estos años.

—Yo tampoco, aunque Dante cambió. Cuando me contrató era muy amable, atento, respetuoso, y el señor… Kurt era su prioridad todo el tiempo.

—Lo recuerdo, pero luego se convirtió en un idiota prepotente, y es a ese sujeto al que me refiero. Quien era antes ya no importa sino en quien se convirtió.

Ellos dos son tan distintos que no tiene lógica su relación, al menos para mí.

—Kurt estaba muy confundido —levantó los hombros—. Realmente espero que encuentre la claridad y tranquilidad que necesita.

Y volviendo al otro tema, no quiero que salgas a buscar empleo, ya haces mucho encargándote de las cosas de la casa.

—Algo debo hacer. De todas formas, cuando llegabas del trabajo te ponías a ayudarme, y ahora que estás en casa a penas si me dejas moverme.

—Sólo te cuido. Además, no sería correcto que estando aquí no haga nada, y lo sabes. Compartimos las responsabilidades, es lo justo.

— Pero no estamos compartiendo las responsabilidades ya que tú solo te ocupas de todos los gastos, mis medicinas y las consultas médicas, y todavía te quieres hacer cargo de las cosas de la casa.

Elliot ágilmente se arrodilló en la cama y acunó con ambas manos el rostro de su pareja.

—Estuve a punto de perderte una vez y no quiero repetir esa experiencia.

—No será así. No me va a hacer daño trabajar en cualquier cosa que no requiera de esfuerzo físico. Por ejemplo, supe que están buscando cajeros en el supermercado. Básicamente estaría sentado durante unas horas.

—No tientes a la muerte, bebé. Si te pasara algo… —un nudo se formó en su garganta y bajó la cabeza al sentir sus ojos arder.

—No, cariño, no te pongas así —lo tomó por la barbilla con delicadeza—. Te aseguro que no he tenido ninguna molestia o dolor. Estoy bien, me siento fuerte y totalmente recuperado como para volver a trabajar.

El hombre de cabellera oscura lo envolvió entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo con pequeños besos por todo el rostro.

—Entiendo lo que quieres hacer y te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, dulzura. Puedo hacerme cargo y lo haré.

—Elli…

—Voy a cuidarte siempre. Eres lo mejor que la vida me ha dado.

—Mi cielo… —suspiró y lo besó— Gracias por amarme tanto.

—Gracias a ti por enseñarme lo que es el amor.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Kurt observaba la ciudad a través de la ventana de su habitación en el lujoso hotel donde se encontraba hospedado. Todo parecía en calma, demasiado tranquilo en realidad, y se sentía celoso de aquello.

Si pudiera tener una fracción de aquella paz no estaría despierto desde las tres de la mañana.

De pronto un brazo se posó alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndolo ligeramente hacia un lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntaron con evidente preocupación— Es otra noche en la que no puedes dormir bien.

—No lo sé. Es tan raro lo que me pasa porque se supone que debería estar feliz, sin embargo, es como si algo en mi interior se hubiera desatado inundándome con toda clase de sentimientos que no comprendo ni sé cómo manejar.

—Has empezado una nueva etapa en tu vida y tal vez te tome un tiempo adaptarte a ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué siento tantas cosas contradictorias?

—Para cada persona el cambio se presenta de manera diferente, pero pronto tendrás todo el panorama claro.

—Eso espero —suspiró.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No lo sé. Creo que un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro y…

—Kurt —lo tomó de la barbarilla para que girara la cabeza en su dirección—, nadie sabe lo que va a ocurrir en el futuro, mas eso no significa que se deba vivir en continua zozobra. Parte de la aventura es ir descubriendo lo que el universo tiene deparado.

—Sí, lo sé… es sólo que… —negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es lo que querías, así que necesitas relajarte y empezar a disfrutar de la vida que elegiste.

—Eso intento, pero…

—No hay pero que valga, cariño. Tienes que disfrutar la vida… Tenemos que hacerlo. Estamos juntos en esto.

Kurt se soltó del agarre y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Siendo honesto, no creí verme en esta situación contigo… Ya sé, es ilógico que diga algo así dada nuestra historia, pero es justamente parte de esa historia lo que me lleva a… Es… —se mordió el labio— No quiero que lo malinterpretes o que…

—Estoy consciente de que hemos tenido varios contratiempos en estos años, mas eso no cambia lo que siento por ti ni lo importante que eres para mí, aunque te cueste creerlo.

—Oh no, yo sé que me quieres mucho y…

—¿Quererte? ¿Te das cuenta a lo que me refiero?

Te amo Kurt, y siempre lo haré, a pesar de los tropiezos, los malos entendidos, las discusiones y los desacuerdos. Sin importar lo que ocurra, estaré a tu lado incondicionalmente hasta el último día de mi vida.

Hummel suspiró y en segundos el cálido cielo en su rostro se nubló, impidiéndole ver al hombre que estaba a un costado, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta velozmente.

—También te amo —dijo con dificultad tras varios segundos.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿realmente entiendes lo que siento por ti? Porque a veces tengo la impresión de que piensas que son sólo palabras.

—Claro que no. Sé que tus sentimientos son reales. A pesar de cualquier tropiezo siempre has estado a mi lado y eso es algo que valoro mucho y por lo cual estaré eternamente agradecido.

—Y, sin embargo, estás incómodo a mi lado.

—No es así. Es sólo esta situación que trato de comprender lo que me tiene un poco distante.

—Preferirías estar con Trevor.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Siempre ha sido Trevor, Trevor, Trevor —dijo con cierta molestia.

—Ah… Mi relación con él y contigo…

—Lo siento. No debí decir eso —tomó una postura seria después de respirar profundamente—. Estoy siendo realmente estúpido. Aparte de que esto se trata de ti.

—Puede tratarse de los dos —dijo Kurt limpiando la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla—. Has estado pendiente de mí todo este tiempo, pero es obvio que no soy el único al que le pasa algo.

—N-no es verdad. Estoy bien… Hablábamos de ti y de lo que sientes.

—Dime qué te ocurre —se acercó y lo tomó de la mano—. Déjame ser tu apoyo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Soy más de lo que piensan… —dijo tras varios minutos en silencio y la mirada perdida.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Todos tienen un concepto equivocado de mí —suspiró—. Sé que no soy muy expresivo y suelo reprimir mis emociones, lo cual da la impresión de ser una persona fría a la que no le importa nada ni nadie, de que soy un idiota pretencioso o que…

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad. Es lo que todos piensan, incluyéndote.

—¡Claro que no!

—Por favor, Kurt. Sabes que es así.

—Si lo pensara, ¿por qué estaría aquí contigo?

—Es la misma pregunta que me hago todos los días.

—¿Qué?

—No me hagas caso —negó con la cabeza y le soltó la mano.

—No puedes decir cosas como esas y luego pretender que las ignore.

—Kurt…

—No tiene sentido para mí lo que escucho, así que trato de entender de dónde viene… Cuéntame y tal vez podamos resolverlo juntos.

—Mis padres me criaron para ser un _hombre_ —dijo la última palabra poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras hacía una mueca—, y los hombres jamás deben hacer o decir nada que los haga parecer débiles ya que eso les resta masculinidad y poder —resopló por la nariz.

—¡Esa es una de las estupideces más grandes que he escuchado en mi vida!

—Estoy consciente de ello, pero es la forma en la que me criaron y a veces no puedo evitarlo. Es como si escuchara una voz dentro de mi cabeza repitiéndome que debo ser fuerte, que no puedo mostrarle al mundo que tengo un corazón ni como soy en realidad porque eso me haría menos hombre.

Toda mi vida ha sido una dura batalla interna por tratar de encajar en lo que me enseñaron que era correcto, en lo que mi familia y la sociedad esperan de mí.

—No tenía idea de que te sintieras así. ¿Por qué nunca hablaste conmigo al respecto?

—¿No acabas de escuchar lo que dije? —elevó la voz— L-lo siento… Es… Esto es justamente a lo que me refiero.

—Conmigo no tienes que ocultarte. Jamás debes fingir nada, por favor… No tendrías que hacerlo con nadie porque no hay nada de malo en ser tú todo el tiempo.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sobretodo cuando se tiene padres que te han apoyado en todo y te aceptan tal cual eres.

Para mí no ha sido de esa forma, y a pesar de eso hay momentos en los que me dejo llevar y me permito ser vulnerable, pero al darme cuenta, retrocedo y vuelvo a contenerme.

Intento soltarme, dejar fluir mis emociones y quien soy, más de lo que pudieras imaginar, pero las voces en mi cabeza se presentan y… —soltó el aire retenido— Tú y Trevor son probablemente las únicas personas a las que les he mostrado un poco de quien soy en realidad.

—Lamento mucho que te sientas así. Nadie debería luchar contra su propio ser.

—Algunos no tenemos esa opción, Kurt.

—Siempre tienes la opción de decir no, de decir basta y alejarte de lo que te hace daño.

El hombre suspiró asintiendo ligeramente.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar. Me ha dolido la cabeza.

—Cortas tus horas de sueño súbitamente y eso no es bueno.

—Me preocupo por ti. No estás durmiendo bien, andas decaído, inquieto, lloras en silencio y a escondidas creyendo que no me doy cuenta de ello.

Kurt exhaló y desvió la mirada durante unos segundos.

—Yo también me preocupo por ti… Tal vez sí deberíamos tratar de descansar.

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación en silencio y Hummel se acostó de un lado de la cama, mirando un poco afligido al hombre que se retiraba lentamente.

»¿Te vas? —preguntó con cierto pesar.

—Voy a acostarme. Como te dije, me ha dolido la cabeza.

—Quédate conmigo —estiró el brazo.

—Tengo mi cama.

—¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo, Bernie? ¿Es porque soy gay?

—¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así?

—Bueno, es una idea que me ha rondado algunas veces… Solíamos compartir muchas cosas, incluyendo la cama, pero luego de que supiste que era gay…

—¡No! ¡En lo absoluto! No tiene nada que ver con eso, te lo prometo. Si fuera así no seríamos mejores amigos.

—¿Y cuál es la razón?

Con la mirada hacia un costado mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, el hombre de ojos marrón hizo una mueca.

—La última vez que tú, Trevor y yo compartimos una cama fue en la adolescencia, en el viaje que hicimos por el Caribe.

—Ah… Eso creo.

—En esa época ya sabía que eras gay, así que tu cuestionamiento es infundado.

—Pero… ¿entonces?

—Soy yo… Son las cosas que me enseñaron, las voces que escucho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando regresamos de ese viaje cometí el error de contar en casa el hecho de que compartimos habitación y la cama en algunas ocasiones, y mi padre se enojó tanto que me dio una paliza.

—¿Qué? Nunca lo mencionaste. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Sus ideas arcaicas.

—Tu papá siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

—No tiene nada en tu contra, pero, y cito sus palabras, jamás va a permitir que uno de sus hijos se _desvíe_ o haga cosas que no son de hombres.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Amm… Sí, creo que lo sé…

Tu papá siempre ha sido estricto, pero nunca pensé que…

—Él es muchas cosas que las personas no pensarían. Sus ideas son cerradas y antiguas, pero sabe guardar las apariencias cuando le conviene.

—Oh… Entiendo… ¿Así que ha fingido que le agrado por mi dinero y mi apellido?

—No sé en realidad lo que pasa en su cabeza porque puede llegar a ser contradictorio en algunos aspectos.

¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda con mi padre! —se acercó y se acomodó del lado vacío de la cama.

—¿No es incómodo esto para ti?

—Somos dos hombres en una cama mirándose a los ojos y tomándose de las manos.

El castaño lo miró con expectativa.

—¿Y?

—No. No es raro ni incómodo. De hecho, lo extrañaba.

Hummel sonrió con suavidad.

—Yo también extrañaba esto.

El de cabellera marrón devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias por este momento, Kurtie.

—Gracias por hablar conmigo, Bernie. Y gracias por estar aquí.


	20. Cap 20: Tratando de avanzar

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20:**

**"****Tratando de avanzar"**

* * *

.

Blaine se sentía desilusionado por las circunstancias, pero consiente de que no podía hacer nada, había decidido continuar con su vida.

Que Kurt se hubiera casado le seguía preocupando y también le dolía por varias razones, incluyendo el que lo sacara de su vida de esa forma, ya que eso era algo que jamás se habría imaginado.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la boda, y era también el mismo tiempo que Kurt llevaba sin comunicarse con él ni contestar sus llamadas. De hecho, había cambiado su número, lo había bloqueado o hecho algo porque no era posible que todo ese tiempo tuviera apagado el teléfono.

La idea de que su esposo lo dominara y le impidiera seguir siendo amigos cruzó por su mente varias veces, pero después la descartó. Kurt no era el tipo de persona que permitiera esas cosas, o al menos no el Kurt que creyó conocer.

"Simplemente no le importas" le dijo Scott en algún momento. "Él buscaba a alguien con quien desahogarse y estabas ahí, pero ya resolvió sus problemas, se casó y no te necesita más."

Aquellas palabras habían dolido mucho, y aunque al principio se negó a creerlas, terminó por aceptarlas ya que no había forma en que pudiera rebatirlas.

Trataba de acostumbrarse a la idea de que aquel hombre de ojos como el cielo sólo había estado de paso en su vida, pero costaba mucho.

Tal vez si hubieran hablado y Kurt le hubiera explicado que luego de casarse se alejaría, no estaría tan decepcionado, después de todo, las personas a las que conocía nunca permanecían en su vida durante mucho tiempo.

Y ahí se encontraba, un día más trabajando en la panadería a pesar de no sentirse bien.

—Jovencito, ¿hasta qué hora lo espero?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

Una mujer de edad avanzada, con cabellos grises y plata que cubrían pequeños mechones negros, lo miraba con evidente enojo.

—Me recomendaron este lugar, entre otras razones por su excelente servicio, pero supongo que debieron cambiar al personal ya que llevo casi un minuto hablando y no ha prestado atención a nada de lo que le he dicho.

—Lo lamento mucho. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

La mujer lo miró con escrutinio y le indicó su orden, retirándose poco después ya más calmada al ser atendida de manera eficiente.

—Blaine, ¿estás bien?

El chico giró hacia un costado y vio a su jefe luciendo muy preocupado.

—Sí, sí. ¿Por qué?

—Has pasado todo el día en silencio y con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, lo siento. No me di cuenta.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Me duele la cabeza.

—¿Otra vez? Ayer también estabas con dolor, y hace dos días fue lo mismo.

—Ahh… —elevó los hombros ligeramente— Creo que me estoy enfermando porque el dolor no se me quita y desde anoche desciende hacia el oído.

—Deberías ir al médico.

—S-sí, claro.

—¿Tienes dinero para ir?

—Bueno, para acudir a una cita, tal vez, pero de seguro me mandan a realizar exámenes o alguna cosa en el oído y todo eso es muy costoso.

—Hay lugares que atienden gratuitamente.

—Pero los exámenes no son… —negó con la cabeza— Voy a estar bien, no se preocupe.

—Necesitas atención médica.

—Scott consiguió ayer unas pastillas que…

—¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre auto medicarte? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser?

—Las pastillas son para la infección.

—¿De dónde sacas que es una infección? ¿Has estado con fiebre acaso?

—No, pero el dolor del oído…

—Una cosa es dolor, el cual puede ser causado por una inflamación, por ejemplo, y otra muy diferente es una infección.

Si no tienes dinero, puedo prestarte, pero no debes tomar cualquier medicamento que consigas por ahí ya que puede terminar haciéndote más daño que beneficiándote. Sólo dime cuánto necesitas.

—Se lo agradezco, pero voy a estar bien.

—¿Es una broma acaso? ¿Por qué no aceptas?

Tal vez Giuseppe no lo recordaba, pero él sí. La última vez que le había pedido un adelanto o un préstamo, este no sólo se lo había negado, sino que le echó en cara todas las veces que lo había ayudado, y no quería agregarle algo más a la lista ni que se repitiera un momento tan incómodo como ese.

—De verdad, con un par de pastillas y algo de reposo me recupero.

La puerta se abrió en ese instante y Giuseppe colocó una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

»En la hora de tu descanso hablamos —se dirigió a la caja registradora.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo el de ojos dorados tratando de sonar alegre— ¡Bienvenida a…!

Al ver a la persona frente a él se llenó de toda clase de emociones que eran difíciles de controlar.

—¿Blaine?

—¡Angelina! —sonrió y se movió rápidamente para llegar del otro lado del mostrador y abrazarla.

—No puedo creer… Blaine… —devolvió el abrazo fuertemente— No tienes idea de lo angustiada que me he sentido al no saber de ti.

—Lo siento mucho. He querido llamarte en varias ocasiones, pero siempre termina ganándome el miedo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Estoy bien. Hay días más complicados que otros, pero definitivamente mejor que con los…

De pronto sintió como si su alma abandonara su cuerpo y la garganta se le cerró, porque si Angelina estaba ahí eso implicaba que el resto de la familia también.

»No, no, no… —balbuceó— ¿E-ellos?

—¡Los había olvidado! Se quedaron en una tienda, pero en cualquier momento vienen hacia acá.

—¡No! ¡N-no puede ser! —intentó sin éxito regular su respiración— ¿M-me han b-bus-cado?

—Sí.

Unas voces fueron acercándose y el joven de rizos corrió desesperado hacia el otro lado, tropezando con todo lo que estaba en el camino.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Blaine? —preguntó Giuseppe asustado.

—P-por fa-vor, no pu-pueden v-verme.

—¿Quiénes?

—P-por f-favor —corrió torpemente hacia la parte de atrás del local.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó a la chica, quien trataba de relajarse.

—Por favor ayúdenos.

—¿Qué?

En ese instante entró a una pareja tomada de la mano.

—¿Y estos de qué están hechos? —señaló Angelina unos dulces, simulando que observaba todas las variedades.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pediste? —indagó un hombre alto y fornido.

—Todavía nada, papá. Estaba revisando las diferentes opciones.

A Giuseppe no le gustó el tono en el que aquel hombre le había hablado a la chica, y frunció ligeramente el ceño durante unos segundos.

¿Quiénes eran estas personas y por qué Blaine se había aterrorizado al saber de su presencia? Y que la chica lo mirara de maneta suplicante lo llenaba de más dudas.

—Estos, al igual que los que te había mostrado, están rellenos de pasas, la diferencia es que los de aquí tienen nueces —respondió tranquilamente como lo haría con cualquier cliente.

—¡Nada con nueces! —protestó la mujer con molestia.

Desde la trastienda Blaine escuchaba escondido aquellas voces que lo tenían temblando.

_—¿Me han buscado?_

_—Sí._

Aquella única y tan corta palabra era sinónimo de todos sus temores, y fue encogiéndose más, rogando no ser encontrado. Y aunque sabía que no podrían entrar donde él se encontraba en ese momento, su respiración se agitaba más a cada segundo y su corazón golpeaba con tal fuerza contra su pecho que producía dolor.

Se sentía como horas interminables cuando en realidad eran unos cuantos minutos los que habían transcurrido, y todo lo que Blaine deseaba era que se fueran.

¿Por qué tenían que seguir preguntando por cada cosa que veían?

_Contrólate_ —susurró para si mismo mientras llevaba una mano hacia su pecho— _No va a pasar nada. No pueden entrar aquí… No pueden entrar… Estás a salvo_.

Cerró los ojos y trató de bloquear las voces y los recuerdos porque de lo contrario estaba seguro que terminaría sufriendo un infarto.

De pronto escuchó pisadas acercándose y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza.

—Blaine…

El chico brincó y dejó escapar un ruido extraño.

—D-don Gi-Giu-Giuseppe…

—Quiero que me expliques en este momento quiénes son esas personas y por qué estás huyendo de ellas.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Trevor se encontraba desayunando mientras revisaba su tableta cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

¿Quién había decidido importunarlo tan temprano?

Tras suspirar bebió un tragó largo de café y deslizó el dedo por la pantalla.

—Lo buscan, señor —dijo Roo, la mujer que había trabajado para su familia por más de veinte años y que llevaba a su lado cinco.

—¿Quién es?

—El Señor Dante.

—¿Qué quiere a esta hora? —fue una pregunta para él mismo.

—No lo sé. Sólo pidió hablar con usted. Le dije que estaba desayunando, pero insistió.

Si usted gusta, puedo volver a…

—No, no. Está bien, no te preocupes —respiró profundamente—. Déjalo pasar, por favor.

La mujer se retiró y Trevor continuó comiendo. No pensaba dejar sus alimentos botados por Dante. Poco después escuchó las pisadas acercándose y suspiró, avanzando a otra página en su tableta.

—¡Tienes que decirme! —exigió Di Marco al verlo.

—¿No te han enseñado a saludar? —preguntó con indiferencia sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—¡No estoy para juegos!

—Vienes a mi casa a esta hora, ni siquiera demuestras modales y todavía me exiges cosas, ¿quién te crees que eres? —lo miró enojado.

—Estás involucrado en todo, lo estuviste desde el principio y no puedes negarlo.

—Estoy cansado de tus acusaciones y tu verborrea continua. Si te dejé pasar es porque se supone que querías hablar conmigo… Hablar como una persona civilizada, ¿entiendes la diferencia?

Dante apretó los dientes y exhaló con fuerza por la nariz.

—Sabes dónde está, y no puedes negarlo —dijo más tranquilo.

—Jamás lo he hecho.

—¡Dime!

—¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué? ¡Sabes muy bien el motivo!

¡Fuiste la última persona con la que habló! —elevó ligeramente la voz— ¡Lo ayudaste a planear todo y por ustedes quedé como un estúpido! —continuó protestando sin cesar durante un par de minutos.

Trevor terminó de desayunar sin prestar mayor atención, limpió sus labios con la servilleta y giró el taburete en dirección de Dante.

—¿Crees que las cosas se resuelven de ese modo? Tu prepotencia es una de las razones por las que se cansó.

No tuve nada que ver, te lo he dicho. Fue su decisión. Me sorprendió como a todos, pero me alegró mucho.

—Siempre has estado en mi contra, siempre me has detestado y por eso te alegra toda esta situación.

—Es una lástima que te hayas olvidado de los tiempos en los que solíamos divertirnos juntos, íbamos a bailar, salíamos a comer, al cine, viajábamos y muchas cosas más.

Teníamos una relación muy buena en realidad, así que no me digas que siempre he estado en tu contra, porque sabes bien que no es así. Incluso llegué a considerarte un buen amigo, pero todo eso quedó en el pasado, y no fue por mí precisamente.

Tampoco puedo decir que fue el dinero lo que te cambió porque siempre lo has tenido, ni creo que fuera el resultado de ayudar a tu padre, como dice Kurt, porque yo también ayudo al mío con dos de sus empresas, y sigo siendo el mismo.

—No puedes compararte, Trevor. Tu situación es diferente a la mía.

—¿Diferente en qué sentido?

—No somos iguales, así de sencillo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No eres igual a mí, Trevor, sólo eso. Personas como tú… —titubeó antes de quedarse callado.

—¿Personas como yo? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Bueno, ya sabes… Es… En fin.

Trevor frunció el ceño. —¿Acaso debo sumar a la lista que ahora eres racista? Porque no le encuentro otra lógica a tus comentarios.

—Ah… Es…

—Guau… Hasta en eso has cambiado… A menos que siempre hayas fingido… No cabe duda de que cada vez te pareces más a tu padre.

—¡No soy mi padre! —bramó— Él sí es prejuicioso, racista y… —apretó los puños.

—No tienes que decirlo, sé muy bien la clase de persona que es. Siempre me ha mirado con desprecio y no ha tenido ningún reparo en hacer comentarios hoscos frente a mí.

Recuerdo que solías avergonzarte por su comportamiento, pero ahora actúas como él de tantas formas que francamente ya no sé qué pensar.

—No… soy… él —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué me has tratado con tanto hastío durante los últimos años?

—Te has entrometido en mi relación con Kurt durante ese tiempo, ¿te parece poco motivo?

—He tratado de abrirle los ojos, que es muy diferente… —exhaló negando con la cabeza— ¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir contigo acerca de eso otra vez, y como no creo que tengas más nada que hacer en mi casa, te pido que te vayas.

—No me voy hasta que no respondas mis preguntas.

—Ya te respondí, y ahora retírate por las buenas.

—¡No me voy! —dijo desafiante.

—No me hagas llamar al guardia. Ahórranos ese mal momento.

—Amo a Kurt y tengo derecho de saber dónde está.

—No tienes ningún derecho sobre él porque no es un objeto que te pertenezca, por otro lado, ¿realmente lo amas o amas el recuerdo de lo que un día fueron? Porque hay una gran diferencia.

—No pretendas saber mejor que yo lo que siento, porque no es así.

—Creo que deberías aprovechar este tiempo para analizar las cosas de manera objetiva y honesta. Estoy seguro de que vas a hacer descubrimientos importantes.

—¿Qué clase de descubrimientos pretendes que haga? ¿Qué no lo amo o que él no me ama? Porque no podrías estar más equivocado.

—Dante, escúchame…

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora crees que por haber estudiado psicología lo sabes todo?

—En ningún momento he dicho eso.

—¡Entonces deja de intervenir! —lo miró con suspicacia— ¿No será que estás enamorado de Kurt?

—¿Qué? —le dio una mirada incrédula.

—Tengo la impresión de que lo has amado en secreto siempre, pero como se supone que eres hétero, no puedes decir nada, y por eso buscas de algún modo apartarlo de mi lado para quedarte con él.

—Increíble… —negó con la cabeza— En primer lugar, no se supone, soy heterosexual, jamás fingiría ni me ocultaría. Si me conocieras realmente, no dudarías de ello. En segundo lugar, Kurt y yo somos mejores amigos.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que eso es un impedimento para enamorarse?

—Kurt y yo crecimos juntos, y la única forma en la que lo veo es como mi hermano, por eso me preocupo por él y quiero que esté bien en todos los sentidos.

—Eso es lo que dices.

—No voy a discutir contigo, no me importa lo que pienses, y ahora retírate por favor porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—Sólo dime dónde está Kurt y me iré.

—Entiende que si se fue es porque quería estar lejos de ti, y si de verdad lo amas tanto como dices, deberías dejar de presionarlo.

—No lo presiono, sólo necesito hablar con él.

—Ya dijeron todo lo que tenían que decir. Él fue muy claro contigo y te pidió tiempo y espacio, sin embargo, no has hecho más que asecharlo, por eso decidió irse lejos.

No lo atormentes más, déjalo poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos y aprovecha para hacer lo mismo. Si deben estar juntos, la distancia los ayudará a darse cuenta de ello y…

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Sólo te falta decirme esa estupidez de "si amas algo, déjalo libre".

—No es ninguna estupidez, de hecho, el amor siempre debe ser libre.

—¿Libre? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? ¿O sea que se puede estar con otras personas sin que haya problema porque…?

—No tergiverses mis palabras, Dante. La infidelidad ni siquiera debería cruzar por tu mente.

El amor es libre cuando es real porque no busca poseer a la otra persona, no le corta las alas ni trata de controlarla, al contrario, la deja ser, crecer y llegar alto mientras vuela a su lado.

Quien ama en libertad comprende que permanecer con la pareja no es una obligación sino una elección que se toma a diario con la mente y el corazón, y si en algún momento estos dejan de estar de acuerdo es porque algo no anda bien y requiere atención.

Dante cerró los ojos y respiró profunda y lentamente, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Cómo arreglarlo? ¿Cómo…?

—Cuando lo han intentado todo para salvar la relación y a pesar de eso alguno de los dos ya no puede seguir eligiendo al otro porque no se siente a gusto a su lado, porque las cosas han cambiado, porque le pesa o porque le resta en lugar de sumarle, entonces ya no hay nada que hacer y lo mejor es retirarse dando las gracias por lo bueno que un día compartieron, ya que aferrarse a algo que dejó de ser no tiene sentido alguno.

Ya sea por capricho, por el qué dirán, por el miedo a estar solo o cualquier otra excusa, permanecer con alguien a quien ya no puedes elegir libremente, o que no puede elegirte más, terminará con el tiempo causando mucho daño.

No te aferres a él ni al pasado. Tal vez no sea fácil pero lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es dejar las cosas como están y seguir con tu vida, aunque no lo veas así, eso te ayudará a tener una mejor perspectiva de todo. Al final, ya con la mente y el corazón tranquilos, si ambos se dan cuenta que quieren seguir juntos y que su relación tiene futuro, te aseguro que volverán y estarán listos para darse una nueva oportunidad.

Pero si no es así, también estarán listos para continuar con sus vidas por separado, sin resentimientos, sin dolor de por medio, y, ¿por qué no? Hasta podrían ser amigos.

Ustedes tuvieron una relación hermosa, no voy a negarlo. Kurt era feliz contigo, te amaba y lo amabas, era más que obvio, pero las cosas cambiaron y lo sabes bien. Además, estoy seguro que también te afectaba cada vez que peleaban o tenían problemas.

¿No crees que sería mejor ser amigos y tener una relación tranquila y bonita en donde puedan recordar con cariño el pasado en lugar de ser una pareja que se odia y pasa sus días sufriendo y haciéndose daño?


	21. Cap 21: Sólo detente y respira

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

**"Sólo detente y respira"**

* * *

.

Blaine caminaba con una mano presionando su oreja derecha, a pesar de que los transeúntes lo miraban de manera extraña. El dolor aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba, pero no era la única molestia ya que esta estaba acompañada desde hace dos días con mareos que se presentaban súbitamente, y sabiendo que en esas condiciones no podría realizar las tareas que le faltaban, aunque sólo le tocara pasear a un perro y arreglar un jardín, había ido a dar las explicaciones pertinentes y ahora se dirigía a su departamento para tratar de descansar, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Tres cuadras lo separaban del alto y descolorido edificio donde vivía, y suspiró al verlo. Se sentía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. "Sólo un poco más", dijo en voz baja tratando de darse ánimos.

"Ya casi", suspiró al cruzar la calle. El edificio estaba justamente a la mitad de la cuadra.

"Unos cuantos pasos… Ya llegas". Presionó con más fuerza su oreja y siguió caminando, tropezando con un par de personas al sentir un vértigo, y disculpándose torpemente.

—¡Blaine! —dijo Andy con sorpresa al verlo cruzar por recepción— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Día complicado —respondió casi arrastrando las palabras y dirigiéndose al ascensor, rogando que funcionara.

Presionó el botón y suspiró cuando las puertas se abrieron. Le pareció escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, pero no estaba de ánimos para quedarse a conversar. Ya después se disculparía.

Una vez en su departamento abrió el cajón de la pequeña mesa que reposaba en medio de las dos camas, sacando una caja blanca con bordes rojos.

Jamás había visto esa pastilla ni oído hablar de ella, por eso le daba cierto temor consumirla, sin embargo, el malestar lo estaba volviendo loco. Además, se la habían dado a Scott en ese centro de ayuda donde estaba trabajando por las tardes, así que no podía ser perjudicial. Al menos eso esperaba.

Con un resoplido empezó a revisar la información impresa. No reconocía ninguno de los compuestos y eso no le gustaba. No es que supiera de medicina, pero había aprendido unas cuantas cosas viviendo en las calles y los hogares temporales. De pronto sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando leyó que el registro sanitario estaba en trámite.

Pensó que era una locura tomar aquel medicamento, pero no podía resistir más el dolor, así que encomendándose a todos los ángeles sacó el blíster de la caja y observó los comprimidos verdes. ¿Cómo se iba a tomar esa cosa enorme? ¿No se supone que hay un tamaño promedio para fabricarlas? Si fuera una cápsula la abriría, pero así sería demasiado complicado.

Con recelo puso una pastilla en su mano y fue por un vaso grande con agua. Estaba a punto de introducirla en su boca cuando varios golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora? Cualquiera que lo conociera sabía que no regresaba hasta la tarde, y a veces hasta la noche.

Asentó el vaso y se dirigió con cautela hacia la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Blaine? —susurraron del otro lado.

—Sí… pero, ¿quién es?

—Soy Kurt.

**кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε ღ кℓαΐиε**

Bernard discutía por teléfono con su padre sentado en el fondo de una cafetería. El movimiento de la silla ubicada frente a él lo hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con Trevor.

—Me lo has repetido tantas veces que hasta perdí la cuenta. Ya te dije que lo voy a hacer… —dijo molesto y finalizó la llamada.

—¿Tu papá?

—Sí —exhaló mientras apagaba el dispositivo—. No sé cuándo va a dejarme tranquilo.

—El día que le pongas un alto definitivo.

—Quisiera que fuera así de fácil.

—De ti depende. Ya no eres un niño que tiene que obedecer y hacer todo lo que su padre quiere. No te digo que le faltes al respeto ni nada parecido, pero tienes la edad suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones y no dejar que te manipule.

—Lo sé, pero él…

—Cualquier cosa que digas son sólo excusas para no enfrentarlo.

Tu padre tiene sus ideales, creencias, perspectivas y demás, pero eso no significa que deban ser tuyas. Tienes derecho a vivir tu propia vida bajo tus reglas.

—Lo sé —suspiró y miró hacia un costado—. Créeme que lo sé, y en más de una ocasión he intentado hacerle frente, pero no he podido.

—Acabas de colgarle el teléfono.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Una cosa es dar por terminada una conversación y otra muy distinta es confrontarlo. Quisiera que fuera más fácil, pero no lo es. Con él todo siempre es complicado.

—¿Qué lo vuelve complicado?

—Sabes cómo es él… Está obsesionado con tener una vida perfecta, una esposa perfecta, hijos perfectos, y estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto —suspiró—. Tal vez tengo miedo —elevó los hombros.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—A su reacción, al qué dirán, a… —negó con la cabeza— Te lo dije, es demasiado complicado.

—Kurt me comentó que hablaron. ¿Fue sobre eso?

—Qué bien… Lo único que faltaba —hizo un gesto.

—No me dijo nada más, sólo que hablaron y que te sinceraste con él. Cualquier cosa que le hayas contado, se la guardó, pero está preocupado por ti.

Y, además, no veo por qué te molesta que me lo haya mencionado. Se supone que los tres somos mejores amigos.

—Sabes que no es así.

—¿Cómo que no es así?

—Olvídalo.

—Bernie…

—Estamos aquí para hablar de la situación de Kurt de cómo ayudarlo.

—Correcto, pero primero quiero que me expliques a qué te referías con eso.

Bernard resopló y lo miró fijamente.

—Siempre son tú y Kurt.

—¿Qué?

—Solíamos ser los tres, pero en algún momento las cosas cambiaron y pasaron a ser ustedes dos y yo me convertí en la _tercera rueda_.

—No entiendo de qué hablas. Incluso se fue contigo cuando…

—Porque era lo más seguro. Todos sabíamos que Dante te buscaría de inmediato y por eso Kurt no podía irse contigo sino conmigo —negó con la cabeza ligeramente—. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió que podíamos estar juntos.

Me llamó una vez para preguntarme si sabía algo de él. Le dije que no tenía la menor idea, y fue suficiente, no me molestó más. En cambio, a ti no ha dejado de perseguirte para que le des información.

Pero como dije antes, no estamos aquí para hablar de la situación de Kurt, y es el único tema que importa.

—Bernie…

—Basta, Trevor.

—Bien, pero es una conversación que no voy a dar por terminada. Todo ese dolor y esa rabia que llevas contenida se reflejan en tus ojos, en tus palabras y en la energía que emanas, así que no puedes negarlo, y yo no voy a fingir que no lo he notado.

El de cabellera marrón hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada una vez más.

—¿Cómo vamos a ayudar a Kurt?

—No estoy seguro todavía, aunque hace poco Dante se presentó en mi casa y hablamos. Sólo espero que finalmente haya comprendido que debe dejarlo tranquilo.

—Ojalá, pero lo dudo, por eso es importante que tracemos un plan.

—¿Se quedó en tu casa o se fue a un hotel?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Llegamos en la madrugada y durmió unas cuantas horas, pero al despertar dijo que iría a visitar a un amigo al otro lado de la ciudad, y yo tenía que salir a trabajar, así que ignoro lo que haya hecho después.

—¿Del otro lado? El único que vive allá es este chico Blaine, pero, ¿por qué fue a buscarlo? Se supone que se está ocultando de Dante, sin embargo, se expone de esa forma… —hizo un sonido de molestia— ¡Es absurdo!

—Créeme que no entiendo tampoco. Fue exactamente lo que le dije y me respondió que debía ir a hablar con este muchacho, que era importante y no sé qué más.

—¿Lo llevaste?

—No. Tomó un taxi. Dijo que así era más seguro.

—¿En serio? —llevó una mano hacia su frente— No le importa exponerse, pero lo hace de forma segura… Ni siquiera tiene relación lo que dice con lo que hace… ¿Qué le pasa?

—Me hago la misma pregunta, Trevor.

—¡Increíble! ¡Mientras tanto, nosotros estamos aquí reunidos para idear una forma de ayudarlo!

¿Sabes qué? Así no puedo… Quiero que me avises en cuanto Kurt llegue a tu casa para ir a hablar con él. Los tres tenemos que sentarnos y tener una conversación extensa porque no es posible que… Es… —se cruzó de brazos— No tengo palabras… Intento entender lo que está haciendo, pero no puedo.

—Creo que el tal Blaine es más importante para él de lo que nos ha contado.

**кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε ****ღ**** кℓαΐиε**

Scott entró a su departamento después de una larga jornada de trabajo y se sorprendió cuando vio a un hombre sentado en su cama.

Su primer instinto fue atacar, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel extraño usaba ropa evidentemente costosa y comprendió de quién se trataba, aunque no entendía qué hacía ahí. De inmediato sus ojos viajaron con velocidad hacia la otra cama donde yacía su amigo dormido, y se alarmó.

—¿Qué le pasó a Blaine? —preguntó con angustia y lanzó la puerta.

El diseñador se sobresaltó con el ruido y volteó rápidamente.

—Ah… Hola… Debes ser Scott —se puso de pie— Mi nombre es Kurt Hu…

—Blaine… Blaine… —llamó con insistencia, ignorando al intruso.

—Te rogaría que no lo molestes. Quizá fue uno de los medicamentos que tomó o el cansancio por todos los días que llevaba sin dormir debido al dolor, pero en cuanto se acostó, sus ojos se cerraron y…

—¿Qué medicamentos?

—Blaine está enfermo, así que lo llevé a una clínica —suspiró.

—¿Enfermo de qué? Sólo era un dolor de oído.

—¿Sólo…? Tiene una _otitis media aguda_.

—Yo ya he tenido eso, y no niego que es molestoso, pero tampoco es algo grave.

—Quizá te trataste oportunamente, pero en el caso de Blaine pudo convertirse en algo crónico si hubiera pasado más tiempo. Fue irresponsable no ir a un médico cuando la molestia que sentía empeoró.

—Blaine ya tenía unas pastillas que le conseguí, sólo que por necio no se las tomaba.

—¿Te refieres a esa cosa que le manchó la mano sólo por sostenerla unos segundos? —replicó enojado.

¡Automedicarse es aún más irresponsable! ¡Y peor todavía hacerlo con cualquier cosa que encuentres por ahí y que ni registro sanitario tiene!

—¡Por favor! —respondió en el mismo tono— Personas como nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de ir a un médico cada vez que nos sentimos mal, así que usamos los recursos disponibles para curamos, pero eso es algo que jamás entenderías.

—Blaine tiene una infección fuerte que de seguir avanzando pudo llegar a perforarle el tímpano. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de eso?

Cuando llegué lo encontré mal. El dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, estaba algo mareado y tenía fiebre.

—Él… él no estaba tan mal —negó con la cabeza—. Estás exagerando.

—Su oído supuraba.

—No sé lo que es eso —dijo apretando los dientes y miró a su amigo con total preocupación.

—Estaba segregando… —respondió Kurt más calmado al notar la angustia en el rostro del chico—. Es decir que de su oído salía líquido.

—¿S-se va a… poner b-bien?

—Sí. Con lo que le recetaron irá mejorando gradualmente.

Scott caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama de su amigo y se acercó, tocándole con cuidado la mejilla, y suspiró.

—Tiene mucha fiebre.

—Es debido a la infección, pero como te dije, va a mejorar pronto.

Todo el proceso puede tardar hasta diez días, aunque con suerte podría ser menos, depende de cómo el organismo de Blaine responda.

El chico asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, regresando con un recipiente pequeño lleno de agua y un pedazo de tela que le colocó en la frente al de rizos.

—Gracias —susurró.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Y no es necesario que le pongas eso.

—Voy a cuidarlo de la forma que conozco… Tal vez los ricos no hagan esto, pero sí funciona porque ayuda a que la temperatura baje.

—Bien, sólo procura que no esté muy mojado para que no vaya a…

—Sé lo que hago —gruñó.

—Claro —observó la forma cuidadosa en la que el chico hacía las cosas—. Blaine te importa mucho —dijo con certeza.

—Así es. Es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano… —resopló por la nariz— Soy mayor que él, se supone que debo cuidarlo —su voz se quebró ligeramente.

—Lo haces. Blaine habla maravillas de ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Te quiere mucho y está agradecido por cómo lo has ayudado y cuidado desde el día que se conocieron.

—¿Te ha contado?

—Así es.

Un momento taciturno se posó sobre el pequeño departamento durante el cual ambos permanecieron con la mirada fija en el chico enfermo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Scott mientras humedecía el paño por segunda vez.

—No podía dejarlo solo sabiendo que…

—Me refiero a por qué viniste a buscarlo tras haberlo ignorado durante todo este tiempo.

Después de casarte desapareciste y nunca contestaste sus llamadas. Entiendo que estabas en tu luna de miel, pero nada te costaba al menos responder una vez, o haberle dicho desde un principio que lo ibas a sacar de tu vida.

Realmente le importas y estaba preocupado por ti, además de que no entendía por qué actuabas de esa manera y se puso muy triste. Traté de hacerle ver que eso sucedería en cualquier momento porque las personas como tú…

—¡Quieres dejar de decir eso! Soy una persona como cualquier otra, y las cosas no son como piensas. Tengo mucho de qué hablar con Blaine y es justamente a lo que he venido.

—Típico de los ricos… siempre hacen lo que quieren.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Te vas sin ningún aviso y regresas cuando te place esperando que Blaine lo acepte como si nada, y no es justo ni correcto.

Te agradezco que lo llevaras al médico y todo lo que hiciste hoy, pero no voy a permitir que juegues con él.

—¿Jugar?

—Me escuchaste bien. Blaine es un chico muy dulce que a pesar de toda la mierda que ha vivido sigue confiando en las personas. Demasiado, diría yo, y por esa razón a veces se aprovechan de su buen corazón, pero no permitiré que lo lastimes más.

—Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres.

El de rizos empezó a moverse y Scott hizo un movimiento con su cabeza indicándole a Kurt que se alejaran de la cama y luego se dirigió hacia una esquina de la habitación, siendo seguido por este.

—Puedo ver con claridad cuáles son tus intenciones.

—¿Mis intenciones?

—Eres mayor que Blaine, por lo tanto, un hombre con experiencia en todos los sentidos, y como tal, sabes manejar bien tus jugadas.

—¿Mis jugadas? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Como dije, eres mayor que él y…

—Y tú también.

—Son sólo tres años de diferencia, y Blaine es como mi hermano. Jamás le haría daño, y como ya sabes, lo he cuidado desde que nos conocimos. Pero tú eres mucho mayor y tienes otras intenciones. Blaine es muy inocente todavía y por eso no puede verlo, pero a mí no me engañas.

Te casaste hace poco así que es más que evidente que quieres convertirlo en tu amante, o peor todavía, lo quieres para un _acostón_ y luego lo desecharás para siempre.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido!

—¡Por favor! ¡Conmigo no tienes que fingir!

—No estoy fingiendo, simplemente me parece una locura lo que dices. No tengo malas intenciones con él, sin importar lo que sea a lo que te refieres, y eso de que quiero convertirlo en mi amante es más ilógico todavía.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres con él? Porque ni por un segundo he creído el cuento de que lo viste cantando y te acercaste con la única intención de ser su amigo.

—Cuando lo conocí no sabía que nos convertiríamos en amigos, pero así pasó, y todo ha sido real y transparente entre nosotros.

—Si algo he aprendido en esta vida es que los de tu clase no se mezclan con la nuestra, a lo mucho sólo buscan aprovecharse, y más de alguien como Blaine, así que si no lo quieres como amante, lo que buscas es quitarte la calentura, y te juro que no lo voy a permitir.

—¿Por qué insistes con eso? No sólo te refieres a mí como si fuera una mala persona, sino que también hablas como si Blaine… —Kurt se quedó en silencio uniendo las piezas— Espera… ¿Acaso él… es gay?

—¡Cómo si no lo supieras!

—No, no lo sabía.

La sorpresa del diseñador se reflejaba en su rostro de forma tal que a Scott le quedó claro que esa era una información que de verdad había desconocido hasta ese momento, y al mismo tiempo aquello lo llenó de dudas porque si este no estaba tratando de seducir a su amigo, ¿con qué intenciones se había acercado aquel día en la estación del metro? ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Y qué hacía en su departamento cuidándolo?


End file.
